


We're gonna be royals

by curiositykills



Category: Off Jumpol/Gun Atthaphan - Fandom, offgun
Genre: A peek of TayNew, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Elite Society, Explicit Sexual Content, Frenemies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykills/pseuds/curiositykills
Summary: Off and Gun tried to kill each other on a daily basis, Tay was getting tired of being the peacemaker, and Arm was starting to question why he befriended these guys in the first place.A story of Off Jumpol, the dashing eligible heir of Empire Hotel and Gun Attaphan, the fashionable son of a well-known socialite engaged in conflicts which resulted in unexpected entanglements between them.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 70
Kudos: 330





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first attempt writing OffGun. I've been dying to write about them in College AU, of course with sprinkles of drama here and there. Please excuse my bad grammar if there's any. Lastly, enjoy reading and do give me some feedback! I would love to hear your thoughts <3

A large pack of crowd are bustling from the BTS train like usual, walking in and out, pushing Off and Tay far away from the door. Off grimaced as people keep on bumping into him, also feeling a bit nauseous walking between this throng of people. With one hand grabbing the handle above his head, another hand brought out a sanitiser out of his pocket and diligently put it on both of his hands, not forgetting to sanitise the handle as well. He can see a couple of school girls from the corner of eyes judging him weirdly. He just glared at them instead and turned to his friend.

“Why don’t you call it quits and we get off at the next stop?” Tay spoke, huffing.

“I am not quitting just so Krist and Joss can call me, let me quote ‘A worthless golden spoon son of a bitch'” He barked. A lady eyed him at the use of improper words, Off just rolled his eyes at her.

This happened right after Off decided to challenge Krist Perawat to hold a private party at the university's area without being caught. He had thought that it was impossible because no one had ever done that before. Mike Chinnarat even swore that Krist will at least get penalized in his record if he ever dares to bring alcohol in the university. Blaming on his stupid ass for foolish enough to believe in Mike, he had ignorantly dared Krist to do it.

Krist had proved him wrong. Off has definitely underestimated the kid because the party Krist held was nothing simple. The crowd was huge and nothing close to a secret party, inviting every socialite and influencer including him. It was wild with boys and girls drunk their heads off, grinding next to each other, people were dancing and singing to the music and most of all, he even enjoyed every little bit of it. Yup, he hates himself for it. That kid even had the guts to bring alcohol inside the university’s property. It was hard to admit but Krist has definitely impressed him, big time.

And since Krist did win as he promised, Joss Wayar had dared Off to take the BTS train to go to university as a penalty. If he doesn't do it, he has to pay 10,000 baht and will be called a worthless golden spoon son of a bitch. Off should not have let that bastard run his mouth easily after this because it will only cause him misery.

“Let’s go sit down” Off said, eyeing the empty seat across from them. He rushed before other people sat on them and wiped the seat with his handkerchief.

“Peng, I don’t think you should sit there. It’s a priority seat” Tay tapped on the picture of an old man and pregnant lady.

“I don’t give a damn about that. I have to get over this stupid bet and get off from this middle class transport” Off snorted, butt remain seated.

Off scrunched his nose, staring at his shoes as soon as Tay started to lecture about the importance of the priority seat, why and when the government starts to create the priority seat. He yawned as Tay continued to ramble about his nonsense. While pretending to be listening to his chatty friend, he slowly leaned down and wiped the stain on his limited edition Puma X Ader Error. Thank god it’s not a permanent, he literally bought them two days ago.

“And you know what, I still haven’t forgive what you did to me that night”

“Oh god, what now? What did I do?” Off brushed off his hair to the back and tilted his head. He is not sure how they ended up discussing about him now when Tay was just spouting nonsense about the priority seat a second ago.

“Peng, if you didn’t spike Gun’s drink, I wouldn't have gone back smelling like a dead fish in the first place.” Tay raised his voice, pointing his finger at Off to make a point. It’s always been Tay’s bad habit when he tried to defend himself.

Off looked at Tay’s GUESS watch that has been dangling around his wrist while he’s pointing and stared at it in disbelief. There was already a visible scratch marked on the brand new black strap which was just replaced a couple days ago. He doesn’t even bother to ask how he gets the scratch, knowing how clumsy Tay is. Off shrugged his shoulders in response, didn’t care at all.

“And that's the glorious moment of the party, Peng. A moment to remember” Off slaps Tay’s finger from his face, Tay yelps in pain.

“Since we’re on the topic, have you slept with the girl I introduced last night ? There’s a saying, a beautiful thing must be violated”

Off bit his lower lip and wiggled his eyebrows, giving Tay a suggestive imagination. Tay quickly tried to nudge his friend using his elbow, however Off surely can read Tay’s mind. He dodged right away before Tay’s elbow could hit him.

“No. She’s a junior and your words are disturbing” Tay gave his friend a judging look. He rearranged his watch around his wrist.

“You think my words are disturbing? You have not seen pictures she sent to me yet. There’s a reason why I introduced her. She’s very bendy for sure” Off clicked his tongue. Unlocking his latest iPhone, Off moved fingers, scrolling and tapping on the screen. Once he finds it, he shoved it at Tay’s face. The other guy gasped and turned completely red in a second.

“What the hell? We’re in public” Tay slapped Off’s hand before he could actually see the full picture. Off chuckled, loving how Tay’s react to his tease.

Then, Tay realized there’s a guy standing next to them, his eyes kept glancing towards them. His eyes are big doe-eyes with a fit body. Tay stared back at the guy and Off stopped laughing, turning around to look at the direction Tay has his eyes on. Off raised an eyebrow, looking up and down at the guy as he scrutinized the guy. There was no brand name clothing nor accessories identified on him. Like a commoner, Off twitched his mouth.

“What are you looking at? Are you stalking us or something?” Off asked, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“What? No, I go to your university” The guy tapped his own name tag, showing his name, _New Thitipoom_ with a student ID written below it. Tay could see the guy named New looks offended. The frown pretty much said it all.

“You wish” Off scoffed at the reply, not convinced at all.

“Identical uniform? Ring a bell?” New pointed towards their clothes.

“Funny” Off ignored.

“This is our stop. Come on, Tay” He commanded, standing up and slipping passed New. Sliding his hands inside his pocket, Tay exchanged a few glances with New who still has a frown on his face before whistled under his breath and followed closely behind Off.

-

**Spotted:** _Gun Attaphan was caught vomiting all over Tay at a private party in the university’s area last weekend. Some sources believe that Gun has not gotten over his heart break as his crush, ‘O’ is still going steady with his girlfriend after a month. Well, let’s all pray for the best for Gun. At least, it was an enjoyable treat seeing the oh-so-charming Tawan Vihokratana covered in puke by his lovely friend. It was a rare sight after all._

_Always true, Aristocratz_

Snickering, Arm turned around and found Gun had his Dolce and Gabbana shades on inside the university’s building, covering his most probably swollen eyes. It was obvious Gun was still having a hangover from last night’s party. His head is spinning around and he walks too slow for a normal person.

Somehow, Gun questioned why he attended Krist’s party last night in the first place. Oh right, to see Off Jumpol’s priceless face when he had expected Krist to win over Off’s childish dare. It was a great moment until he saw Oab with his girlfriend. His mood went down instantly and he swore he could feel grey clouds were following him everywhere he went. The alcohol tasted much bitter than usual on his tongue. He ended up filling up his glass throughout the night until he was barely sober to count them all. And the rest was history.

“Gun, have you read the blast on Aristocratz yet? Your face was so funny” He shoved his screen phone at Gun’s face.

There was him in his Gucci attire (clad from head to toes which was picked out by his personal stylist, mind you) squatting next to a newly cut bushes as he puked his insides, heart and maybe a bit of his lunch that day. Another image was a capture of him flashing off his middle finger in front, smirking. Shit. He swore he could see his vomit at the side of his mouth. Oh god. He looked hideous. And Gun never look hideous, that’s a fact.

“Ugh, get that thing away from me” Gun pushed away Arm’s hand, “That is the last thing I would want to see right now. My dad keeps calling me non-stop after he found out about last night. Thank god he won’t be home until the next two weeks” he grimaced as he started to imagine all kinds of punishment his dad is going to give him.

Putting all books according to the class schedule inside his bag, Gun felt his stomach growl. He’s going to be sick. Why did he defy his butler’s order? He should have stayed home instead and asked for notes from his classmates. He didn’t even have time to eat a proper breakfast earlier, only a glass of water to keep him sober to attend his classes.

“Just chill. Until then, you’re going to party with me this whole week. I’ve got it all planned out to cure your broken heart” Arm hummed happily.

“Did someone say party?”

Before Gun could reply, Off came out of nowhere and slammed shut Gun’s door locker, almost knocking the smaller one’s face. Almost. The almighty Off Jumpol smugly smirked at Gun with one hand in his pants pocket. Gun winced at the loud slam, covering his ears until his pain was gone.

“You know it’s not a party without Off Jumpol” He smirked while Arm nodded his head in agreement.

“And you’re kind of uninvited” Gun stated clearly, crossing his arms.

“Ah pity that it's not for you to decide. It’s Arm’s party” Off chose to ignore Gun’s words and threw his hand around Arm. “ By the way, I heard someone has a crush on me” Off snickered, directly looking at Gun.

“O stands for Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang. Not Off Jumpol” Gun said, plastering a fake smile. Even though Gun wore shades, Off can clearly see Gun’s eyes blaring laser at him, mouth twitching and seemed to be unmistakably pissed off.

“Unfortunately for you, he doesn’t go for any dick. Especially yours” Off flicked Gun’s shades, making the latter yelp.

“Fuck you” Gun glared, gritting his teeth. Taking off his shades, he smiles mockingly. “By the way, how was your first time taking the BTS train?” and Off smirk dropped instantly.

“Great” Off bitterly spats.

“Barely survive, but I’m much much better compared to your swollen face. Alive, gorgeous and my heart...hm let me check” Off paused and touched his chest“…it’s pretty much intact” curling a wide fake smile, he gushed excitedly. Gun could feel his face turn scarlet red in anger, blood boiling.

“You know what, enjoy my misery while you can. Because the next time you see me, I’m coming for your misery” Gun bumped Off’s shoulder as hard as he can, cursing under his breath.

Arm gave Off a look, shaking his head. “Picking a fight with him, on Monday? Are you twelve?” Arm sighed. It’s hard for him to keep being friends with them when they always fight with each other non-stop.

“Relax, he’s just overly sensitive. That’s all” Off chuckles. Sometimes Off and Gun are usually on good terms when Tay was around.

Right, where’s Tay?

-

When Off arrived at his suite, it was already dark with dinner served on top of the table, most probably cooked by the Michelin star chefs. His suite was cleaned and tidied, washed laundry neatly folded and placed on top of his bed. It was the perk of being a son of the Empire hotel’s owner. Like a businessman, his father had given Off one of the hotel’s suites as a place to stay to compensate for his parent’s busy life since his mother usually tagged along with his father for any business meeting and helped him regarding financial issues. Because of this, Off rarely met them unless during Christmas or family gatherings. He wouldn’t blame them. Especially when he was gifted with white Porsche and a couple of servants to do his house chores.

Most of the time, Off usually spent his precious time alone in his own suite, watching movies or playing pools. However, tonight Off is not alone. After Tay ditched him for his assignment, Arm was nowhere to be found, he had decided to at least spend his time with a companion. Their meeting at the club was short and he had invited her to his place for a quieter place. At some point, it escalated very quickly and they both started making out. Two wine glasses stood tall on the antique table, one was already emptied and another was half-filled. The latest Hollywood movie projected on the wide screen was left unwatched.

Hands were roaming all over her body as she fixed her posture and sat on top of him. Off pushed away hair from her face and slid his hand around her neck, pulling her head down and licking at her lip before kissing her again. They both passionately returned the heavy kiss, only sounds of heavy moans could be heard. He slipped his hand under her shirt and about to pull at her bra, suddenly, the doorbell was heard. The bell was punched multiple times, ringing non-stop.

It was enough to irk Off. They both stopped from whatever they were doing and looked at the door. Off huffed, “Who the hell is that?” He got off the couch and made his way towards the door. Fingers ran through hair, combing backwards and the shirt was tucked in his pants properly.

Once the door opened, an unknown girl was standing in front of him. Wearing a short skirt definitely managed to grab his attention fully and his eyes lingered over the curves of her body for more than a minute before he finally took a proper look at her face. He’s a man after all, it’s not wrong. The girl is pretty, Off would give her score 7 out of 10 as his type.

“May I help you?” He smiled. He turned for a second, looking behind his shoulder and saw the girl earlier was not paying him attention. After that he returned his gaze at the pretty girl in front of him again and within seconds, the smiling face turned furious.

“You jerk! I can’t believe you cheat on me!” She slapped his face hard, making him really surprised by what happened.

“What the—? I didn’t know you at all. What are you talking about?” Off was already pissed, touching his cheek which he could sense it must have become red as it stings a lot when he touched it.

“You said you won’t cheat on me. This is the third time you did this! How could you?” She cried louder that made Off panicked. He doesn’t know what to do as she suddenly cried out aloud, saying nonsense stuff. Then, things started getting out of hand as the girl he made out earlier started coming towards him.

“I thought you’re not in a relationship? Were you lying?” She crossed her arm after tugging along the pink purse in her hand.

“I am—No, I mean I am not in a relationship. She’s crazy. I didn’t know her” He tried his best to explain the situation. However, it’s not really helping with all the screaming and crying from both girls.

“I’m leaving!” She pushed him away and walked out from his place. Then, once the girl was already out of their sight, the pretty girl stopped crying and smiled.

“Who the hell are you exactly? I don’t fucking know you at all?” Off cursed.

“I’m sorry. I’m just doing my job. This is for you” The girl passed him a piece of paper and walked away.

_We’re even now._   
_-Gun Atthaphan._

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Off crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor.

-

Every Saturday, they always hang out at Gun’s condominium to have breakfast together. It’s like a tradition since they’ve been friends for years as their families are closed with each other. Gun first met Tay when he was twelve, at one of Tay’s mother charity events and they both instantly clicked, after that Tay had introduced him to his best friends, Arm and Off.

Unlike Tay, Arm was quiet when they were first introduced and he barely spoke more than five sentences. He was nice and kept smiling while they were playing together. Off on the other hand was aloof from the start, kept on glaring at him the whole time they were playing. Gun didn’t like him before, he did not come to love him now either. It’s just that they have decided to be on good terms (most of the time) for the sake of Tay and Arm. Although at certain times, Off is not really helping and forcing Gun to give him a taste of his own medicine.

**Spotted:** _Off was seen slapped and ditched by A and B the other night. Rumors were going around that Off was busy spending his night with A. But then, he was caught cheating on B after she ambushed him in an act with A at his home. It seemed like he was not good at playing games after all. Better luck next time, loser— I mean player._

_Always true, Aristocratz_

“You got him good this time, Gun” Tay put down his phone after reading the new blast from the webpage. Gun saw Tay’s worried face and just shrugged his shoulders.

“You know he’s going to be mad at you for sure, right?” Arm sighed, thinking that it’s not a very brilliant idea pranking Off since the guy is known to have a bad temper. No one really dares to mess with him except Gun. Arm didn’t know whether it was because of Gun’s brave characteristics or the smaller guy just simply loves looking for trouble by messing with Off. All he knows is these two just couldn’t live without messing with each other, that’s a fact.

“I’m not scared of him” Gun smiled, sipping on his bubble tea.

Not even three minutes passed, they were welcomed with a door slammed open and a furious Off Jumpol came through the door and stopped as soon as he spotted Gun in the living room.

“Speaking of the devil” Tay whispered, watching Off making his way fast towards them. Arm shook his head, tired of their childish game.

“What the hell, Gun!” Off shouted, showing his phone screen at Gun who was smiling wide. The rage in his eyes was vibrant as fire, burning wildly. His phone was tightly gripped in his hand, would probably crack if he gripped any harder.

“Hi, loser—Oops, I mean, Off. Drinks?” He offered his bubble tea.

Off stared at it for a few seconds and Gun gave him a challenging look as he waited. Then, Off seized it and drank it until nothing left except bubbles in the cup. After that, he threw it on the floor, scattering broken glass and bubbles on the floor, messing up Gun’s living room. Tay face-palmed at this. Arm threw his hands up at the sudden mess, silently glancing at the now gaping Gun who has eyes wandered on the floor, jaws locked.

”Are you done?” Gun gritted his lower lip and levelled an even stare at Off, trying his best to compose himself from bursting out in anger. Fingers kept in a tight fist as he inhaled a breath calmly.

While it was easy for Off to yell out, scream and shout, Gun was not. He is not taught like that. From when he was a child, his father has taught him to smile and bottle in his feelings, don’t wear it on your sleeve. Or else, people will use it against him. But for some reason, it is always a struggle when it comes to Off Jumpol because the guy just knows where to push his buttons.

“Done? You paid a stranger to slap me so my date will ditch me. Then, you posted a blast about me. How did you think I would feel?” Off raised his voice incredulously.

“Well, you should’ve thought about that first before you posted a blast about me. Don't play with fire if you can't take the heat. And like I said, never mess with Gun Atthaphan” Gun crossed his leg in front of Off and settled it on top of his coffee table arrogantly.

“It's just a joke. Why the hell do you take it so seriously anyway?” Off scoffed, cooling himself by sitting down next to Tay who was still observing them silently.

“Because of your hilarious joke, Oab is starting to believe that I like him” Gun snapped, words full of sarcasm.

“Well, it’s about damn time” Off intercepted. Tay nudged him on his stomach, Off rolled his eyes.

“Now, I’ve been avoiding him for days because I don't dare to face him” Gun sighed heavily. Turning his face away, Gun turned to look at the 70-inches LCD tv and tried to pay attention to the movie but even the sight of Tor Thanapob can’t soothe his anxiety.

“You know you can’t avoid him forever right? He told me he’s coming to tomorrow’s party” Tay spoke.

“Wait, he’s coming?” Gun sounded clueless.

“Sorry, Gun. I just followed the guest list from the party before. I had no idea you didn’t want him to come” Arm confessed, scratching his head.

“Shit, I’m screwed.” Gun cursed.

“Hey, we’re sorry we can’t do anything for you.” Tay said, pulling Gun in his arms while Off doesn’t say anything.

“It’s fine” Gun shrugged his shoulders.

-

The entire garden party was swept in festive. Glimmer of lights shimmering every corner of the mansion, tucked neatly around tree branches down to the bushes. Almost dozens of lanterns were hanging along the driveway, hues of reds and oranges welcoming every guest that was adorned in their finest attire. Clicking his tongue, Off stepped out of his car and stood straight, brushing his slightly crumpled Chut Thai and passed his car key to the valet. It seemed like black colour seemed to be a popular choice of the week as his eyes caught another guy pulling off a black pattern shirt with a dark grey pant. Watching his black Mercedes drive away, Off then started his pace, putting on his biggest smile and approached Arm at the entrance.

“Damn, you look good man” Arm gave Off a hug and gave him an awed look.

Off just laughs at this. Of course he looks good. He had specially tailored his Chut Thai from a renowned fashion designer. His black raj pattern shirt was intricately sewn with gold coloured thread in floral patterns from his collar down to his buttons, matched with a black knee-length pant. His attire was intentionally incorporating bits of traditional and modern style. It was not too much yet still managed to appear unique from others.

“Your party looks awesome. Traditional clothing is a great idea. Everyone looks smashing” Off patted Arm’s shoulder.

Both of them proceeded to wait for their other friends inside and decided to grab a drink first. The crowd by the garden was huge, people were dancing and bobbing along to the music but it was not too crowded. Just enough to give the party a lively vibe. The decorations around the house were definitely Alice’s doing, it has always been her expertise in decorating and organizing these kinds of events. He can see Alice comes from behind Arm, greeting him. Naturally, she locked their arms together and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and smiled towards each other lovingly. These lovebirds just couldn’t get their hands off each other.

“Tay, over here!” Alice called out, hand waving around in the air. Off turned around and smiled. With face scrunching up slightly, his best friend pushed through the huge crowd in his gold Chut thai, hair parted and styled up, showing his forehead and his thick eyebrows. Tay exhaled loudly and gave everyone a brief hug. Off was about to ask where’s Gun but Arm cut him off.

“Who did you come with?”

“Me” Gun suddenly appeared beside him.

Off raised his eyebrow at Gun’s attire. With just a glance, Off could tell that Gun’s Chut Thai is definitely expensive based on his white silk shirt, with gold patterns embroidered across his chest as well as completing his silver pants. The smaller guy has his eye slightly accented with kohl, lips fully glossed and there is a faint pink brushed across his cheek, making him appear more innocent than he is. Gun is definitely dressed to impress someone and Off bit his lips at this.

“Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous, Gun. I think you’re going to win for the best dress award” Alice hugged Gun and the guy just smiled sheepishly at the compliment.

“I don’t think he’s aiming just for the award tonight” Gun’s lips fell as soon as Off opened his mouth, snickering, “Probably planning to score a d—”

Gun stomped on top of the taller’s feet. Off yelped and cursed under his breath, biting his lips as he bent and glared as he came eye to eye with the smaller guy.

“I can’t hear you, Off. What did you say again?” his palm gently caressed Off’s face with an unwavering smile. Scoffing loudly, Off straightened his back and pushed Gun’s hand from his face who had a victorious smile on his lips.

Fucking hell, how does this little devil still looks so innocent in his eyes.

-

“Go away, Jumpol. I’m not in the mood to play a part in your stupid joke.” Gun says, he quickly turned away from the sight of Off. It was obvious Gun doesn’t want to talk to him. Yet, the other guy doesn’t seem to take a hint as he takes a seat next to him.

“Oh god, quit indulging your bitter ass and let’s have some fun. Don’t tell me you spent thousands baht for your clothing just to spend your night wallowing on your sadness?” Off turned his stool to face Gun, folding his legs, one eyebrow raised in question. The smaller one has his eyes downcasted, slender fingers gingerly touched over the glass rim as he kept his silence.

“Gun” Off called him.

“Hey, look at me” Off scooted over and nudged at Gun’s elbow, their knees knocked against each other. This time Gun casted his eyes on him, eyes shimmering under the glow of lights and Off forgot how breathtaking they used to look. Even without any expression. He remembered he used to stare at it all day the first time they met.

“I’m sorry” Off spoke, voice low under the loud bass but Gun has definitely heard him because there are glints of mischievous lights in his eyes.

“What? I didn’t catch that” Leaning closer, Gun watched him with anticipation. Off can tell he’s enjoying this, gritting his teeth, he speaks again

“I said I’m sorry. Now, can we get over this and smile again please. Tay and Arm have been going for my ass the whole night, alright”

“Besides, you’ll look even more attractive with that smile of yours” Off poked at Gun’s cheek and Gun can't help but to curve a smile at this. Off’s breath stuttered a little, heart almost wavered. Looking away, Off brought a glass to his lips, wandering his eyes on the crowd instead.

“I’ll forgive you. Just please spare me from your ladies charms” Gun chuckled, clinking their glass together and taking a sip meanwhile, Off grinned after seeing Gun’s smile appear. It was nice to see him in a good mood.

“You know Tay was the one who made me do it right?” Off leaned against the bar.

“I know. But I also know that Off Jumpol never does anything unless he wants to do it” Gun moved his body following the music beat in the background, Off nods his head agreeing.

“I’m glad you know that” Off refilled his and Gun’s glass. As Gun sipped his drink, Off caught a stain at the edge of Gun’s lips. He brought up his hand up-

“Gun”

As soon as he heard that familiar voice, Off’s lips twitched, pulling down his hand and lifting his gaze from his glass to look at his side. At the corner of his eyes, Off can see how Gun excitedly turned around and waved at the presence of Oab, lips curled prettily. It seemed like the world brightened up within seconds despite his sour mood awhile ago. There he is, Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang stood astonishingly gorgeous with a perfect smile on his face. His hair was combed backward and there’s a glint of highlight in between his black hair.

“You made it” Gun gave a welcoming embrace, Off narrowed his eyes at the scene.

“Great outfit, dude. Still, I don’t think you can win over me. Nice try though” Off brought his glass high, cheers. Gun side eyed him, giving his friend a silent warning before pulling an innocent smile.

“Thanks, Off. I’m sure you will be nominated for the best dressed award tonight” Oab complimented him back. Great, now he just made Off look petty and childish. He plastered a thin smile and continued sipping his drink.

“You look stunning, Gun” Oab patted the little’s one head.

“You can’t touch my hair. It will ruin the image” Gun pouted. However, his smile faltered when he realized that Oab is probably coming to this party with a plus one.

“So, where’s your girlfriend?” Gun kindly placed Oab’s hand away from his head. Pretending he was choking on his drink, Off coughed loudly next to him, exaggerating. That bastard. Gun ignored him and tried his best to maintain a smile. He knows, it was stupid to ask when you’re not sincerely looking forward to see your crush’s girlfriend.

Oab puts his hand in his pant’s pocket, “She’s meeting her friend so I’m getting us a drink” Oab explained. Gun only nodded.

“Right. Of course” Gun grinned.

“Wanna join us?” Oab gestured two at the bartender and ordered his drinks, hand slipping green notes across the bar. Off leaned his body on the counter as he anticipated for Gun’s answer.

“Uh.. maybe later. I’m discussing something important with Off” Gun lied.

“I’ll see you later then” Oab gave him a little squeeze on Gun’s arm. Then, he grabbed his drinks and made his way to the crowd.

“Liar liar, pants on fire” Off sing-songs loudly after Oab’s figure disappeared into the large crowd, however Gun sends him another death glare. This time, he wished his glare could shoot him literally so Off would stop teasing him.

-

The night goes painstakingly slow for Off’s liking and he was extremely sober no matter how many drinks he chugged down his throat. He was on his fifth drink when Tay slid into the seat next to him, laughing loudly with a palm over his mouth as if trying to cover his laugh. Off just can say that Tay failed miserably as his friend clutched on his stomach, laughing over some joke that Lee just told him. He had his eyes fixated on Gun the whole night. He looks undeniably mesmerizing tonight somehow. However, the smaller guy doesn’t seem to be aware of the heavy gaze on him as he was occupied in a conversation with Joss and Alice, smiling as always, eyes crinkling at the sides, showing a glimpse of white teeth.

Suddenly, a waiter came up to them and handed him a note. “Tay Tawan?” the waiter asked him. Off thinks for a second, looking over his friend who’s busy laughing at god probably knows what, before he nodded his head. Off took the note and drew his eyebrow as he reads, it has New written on the note. Who is New? Slowly, he unfolded the note but before he could even read anything though, Tay had snatched it from his hand.

“I believe this is mine, thank you very much” Tay winked at him and dashed out of the room. Off could only shake his head and sipped his drink.

It was fifteen minutes after midnight that Arm had decided to play truth or dare to conclude his party, with the remaining people which are mostly his circle of friends. Tay had returned to the room earlier with the brightest smile Off had ever seen. He took a mental note to ask Tay later and paid attention to Arm and Alice who were explaining the rules of the game. On the other side of the room, Gun was wearing a straight face, appeared wearied and tired despite winning the best dressed of the night. Unlike Gun, Oab has a smile on his face with his girlfriend sitting on his lap. Off rolled his eyes at this.

The games went on for almost two hours and it has become crazier than ever. Joss had admitted that he had made out with Singto once in a library, Tay had his chopped hair shorter than he probably should (it looked okay despite cutting his hair without looking at a mirror), Krist had his three holes on his shirt, showing his nipples and belly button thanks to Oab, Alice confessed that she once stole lingerie from a department store. Gun also was not excused, looking sick after choosing dare and drank five bottles of beer in five minutes. While Off on the other hand, has decided to choose truth and revealed that he had fingered his english tutor while his mom was cooking in the kitchen. Off only shrugged his shoulders when he got judging stares from his friends.

He watched in grimace as Arm hesitantly took a bowl of mixture of soy sauce, sesame oil, fish oil, mustard, coca-cola and sriracha sauce and drank it. Off went blanched at this. Others were laughing gleefully as soon as he placed back the bowl and rushed to the toilet. Yep, it would probably taste like feet and spicy like hell.

“Guys, we’ve been playing for hours. Let’s call it quits and go back home.” Krist whined, tired written all over his face.

“Agree. I’m too wasted. I need to sleep” Gun rubbing his half-lidded eyes, unknowingly smudged kohl over his cheeks a bit.

“Let’s play one last game before we wrap up. What do you say?” Arm said and rested his chin on Alice’s shoulder as she caressed his face. The guy pulled her close and tightened his arms around her waist.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind” Off clucked his tongue and put out a burned cigarette between his fingers. He got nothing to do back at home anyway except for staring at his wall.

“Oab?” Arm asked.

“Of course” Oab answered who is now sitting next to Gun. His girlfriend had already gone back because she has an early meeting with her parents the next day, leaving him alone.

For the last round, Arm got up and explained that he will pick two pieces of paper from a box he specially made earlier which has their name on it and two names who were called out have to do the dare. Off nodded in understanding as he whirled his glass around. But then he scrunched his eyebrow when he saw Tay made a suspicious face at Alice, nudging at Gun and Oab(?). Huh, weird.

“The first name is…Gun” Arm called out. Everyone whistled and Oab casually patted the smaller guy’s head while Gun sighed loudly, dreading at the next dare.

As everyone patiently waited for Arm to draw another name for the next dare, Off can see Tay grinned at Arm as both of them exchanged glances. Off has a bad feeling about this. Slowly, Arm took out a paper, yet before he could open and read them out loud Singto cut him off.

“Wait, what is the next dare actually?” Singto asked, Arm glanced at Tay.

“One of them has to put on lipstick and they have to make out for the whole 7 minutes or they’ll be punished” Tay proudly suggested.

Everyone just nodded their head without any protest. Off smirked, shaking his head weakly when he finally realized what his friends were trying to do as Alice who was sitting not far from him was seen sharing meaningful glances with Arm, subtly gesturing at Oab and Gun.

Off suddenly stands up, walking over to Arm and knocking the box over. The papers were spilled out. Alice and Tay's face went alarmed at the sudden turn of situation. Apologizing, Off quickly stuffed the papers back into the box and shuffled the names again.

“You should draw another name again” Arm’s face fell and Off refrained from laughing at his friend’s face. This is so funny to watch their plan backfired. Folding his arms, he waited for his friends to announce the second name.

Hesitantly, Arm took out a paper from the box and unfolded the paper. In a matter of seconds, Arm’s face frowned at the paper and slowly averted his eyes at the people in the room.

-

“We don’t have to do it. We can just put lipstick on our lips and smudge it just for the sake of the show” Gun crossed his arm, finding himself alone in a bedroom with Off Jumpol. Tonight is totally not his best night.

“I hope you do know that there are differences between someone who makes out and someone who doesn't, right?” Off didn’t make the situation better by spitting sarcastic words. Gun turned his body around, ignoring the other and sat on the edge of the bed, not in the mood to argue with Off.

Off sighed, “Look, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. We could just go up, take the punishment and drink another gallon of beer” He tried to please the little one. Off ruffled at his hair and huffed, silently blaming himself for the turn out of events. He should not have sabotaged Arm’s plan and look what he got himself into. But he just can’t let Oab make out with Gun, he can’t even bear at the thought of it.

Gun reconsidered on drinking another gallon of beer but the thing is his brain is getting fuzzy and he really can't bear a shot of beer in his stomach. He might throw up and he will not let himself be in the headline for a second time after being humiliated at the last party.

"Fine. Let's just do this" Taking out the lipstick Alice gave him, he just decided to just fuck it. It’s just a dare anyway. Gun slid the lipstick across his lips and faced Off, who got a smirk creeping up on his face.

“Can you reach me though?” Off teased him.

“Now you're just outright being a douche" Gun rolled his eyes and took a step back from Off. He is really not in the mood to faze him. It's bad enough to kiss his frenemy who enjoys insulting him on a daily basis and making the other feel superior is even worse.

The other only smirked and pulled Gun by his hips, sliding his hands across his waist and rested his hand behind Gun’s small back. “Better?” Off asked, voice gentle.

It made Gun’s cheeks flushed. They are never this close and Gun could count Off eyelashes from this distance. Somehow it feels intimate as he can feel warmth radiating from Off's body. He shook his head and nodded once, looking elsewhere. He slowly moved forward and hands are awkward by his side, hovering over Off’s shoulder because he wasn't sure what is the appropriate skinship would Off’s let him and how far he can go touching the other guy, at the same time thinking that touching shoulder is not crossing any lines so he gingerly touched the curve of Off’s shoulder and leaned in, bumping their noses clumsily and Gun muttered sorry while Off can't help but cracked a genuine smile. It is so unlike Gun and for once. He looks cute under his mercy.

Off decided to step in and curled his hand around Gun’s neck tentative, whispering. "Stop thinking, I can hear your brain wrecking from here”, his voice rumbled next to Gun’s ear, tickling him.

Gun nodded, finally gazing at Off squarely in the eyes for the first time and closed his eyes as he moved forward and hesitantly left a chaste kiss on Off’s lips. Off has his eyes closed, letting their lips graze against each other teasingly as he exhaled. Their eyes locked on each other as soon as Off opened his eyes and he swore he could see the smaller eyes darkened. And he wondered if the alcohol is finally kicking in his body because somehow tonight is getting too stuffy and Gun’s lips have never looked that luscious before.

On the other hand, the kiss left Gun in a frenzy which is not a good sign. Gun had thought of pulling away as soon as he could, however, the moment Off bit his lower lips and cupped at his face to kiss him hard, all of his thought was thrown out of the window, choosing to clutch on Off's shirt instead and let all his guard down.

He opened his mouth and let Off sneak his tongue in, flicking over the seams of his lips and sucking his breath. The kiss turned passionate in a second as Off hauled Gun up and iron grip by the thighs, pinning him up against the wall to devour him in whole. Gun managed to catch a breath when Off dives down, hungrily licking him along the veins on his neck before sucking at his collarbone which left him moaning.

Feeling embarrassed at the sudden noise, Gun gripped Off by the hair and pulled him in an open-mouthed kiss, tongue wildly clashing as they fought for dominance. Undoubtedly, Off is a really good kisser. It was too good that he stopped thinking altogether. There were only panting and moaning in the room until Gun felt something hard nudging at his thigh, making him startled in a sudden.

"Wait" Gun gasped and managed to utter in low voice, pushing Off by the chest gently when Off was about to dive in again, leaving the other whining.

"Why?" Off breathed, rolling his tongue on the curve of Gun's earlobe, hands creeping under Gun’s shirt to swipe over his back. He looked over at the smaller guy who was stiff in his arm, looking down and seemed embarrassed(?).

"Y-your—um. It's—uh. Up" Off pulled his eyebrow at Gun's stutter, thinking what he was talking about for a minute and cackled lightly once he figured it out.

"Oh my god, you talk like a virgin. Are you talking about my dick?" His laugh rumbled as he pressed his face into Gun’s stomach for a moment before he pulled at Gun's shirt collar to press kisses down his chest but the collar is quite small so he managed across above nipples only.

Gun hit him on the shoulder and huffed angrily because this is not the time to laugh. Gun wanted to say they're crossing another line here and there will be no turning back, unaware of the lustful gaze on him. Before he can say anything though, Off fixed his grip on Gun who was about to slide down and rut forward, making both of them moan at the same time.

"Well, it's not like I'm the only one who has a dick" Off said and dragged his hand to palm Gun through his pants and thrusted his groin against Gun’s ass at the same time, leaving the guy to whimper helplessly.

"And maybe you should do something about it because it's so painful. So hard" Off groaned as he continued ramming at Gun's through his pants.

“Urgh, please shut up” Gun could only rest his head on Off's shoulder as he shook his head, biting his lips from moaning.

"Maybe you could help me. My cock has been hungry for some tight ass for sometime now" He can feel Gun's dick twitch under his palm. Off’s breath hitched, feeling something was burning inside him. The reaction only makes Off feel bolder.

"Fuck, you loves me talk dirty, don't you?" Off shifted the weight in his arms and pinned Gun's hand to the wall, gazing intensely at the other guy, who was biting his swollen lips, gaze wandering anywhere else.

“No”

"Tell me" Off urged him.

He pushed Gun's shirt up, sucking hard on one of his nipples and biting on it lightly, just enough to trigger the other guy. Gun hissed as he grabbed a handful of the other’s hair, telling the other to cut it off and making Off let out a broken groan. Putting up a fight, Off kneaded Gun with his palm through his pants in a slow and steady rhythm, making the other jerked.

Loud moan rings through his eardrum so Off tried again and sucked at the nipple to make sure it would leave a bruise and pinched the other nipple, wanting to hear Gun's moan again. His moan sounds beautiful and it would be even better if they're bare skin to skin. Before he could proceed to unbutton Gun's pants, a loud knock from outside shook him from trance.

"7 minutes is up! You can come out now!" Tay’s voice was heard, knocking the door loud.

"Fuck" Off grunted loudly at the sudden interruption and stopped his movements.

As if being splashed by a bucket of cold water, both of them froze, suddenly realizing the current situation. A silence stretched between them as they looked at each other, blinking. Blush crept up their neck and Off could feel his ears turn red. Gun cleared his throat, gently pried off his hands from Off’s hair and touched at his shoulders instead.

"Put me down" Gun said and Off instantly put him down on the floor carefully, bringing his eyes to look at Gun. Now that he was given a chance to take a look at Gun properly, he just realized that Gun was a mess, made by him. Off can feel burn in the pit of his stomach as his eyes scrutinized Gun up and down.

Messy hair pointing out in every direction while his lips appeared bruised and red from the smudges of lipstick which were smeared along his cheek. His kohl is even messier than before. There are trails of saliva and red marks on his neck with his shirt is full of crease. He also didn't miss the tent in his pants that was getting more obvious as the clock ticked.

"I'm going first" Gun said and strides past Off, not looking at him. Leaving him feeling empty and a hard cock in his pants.

_Fuck._

-

Off blinked his eyes a couple of times, finding him seated at the back of a limousin in the middle of the night. A hand came up to his thigh, sliding up and caressing it slowly, building anticipation inside him. The hand is smaller compared to his. It does look very familiar to him. In the next seconds, Gun abruptly appeared and sat next to him. Gun didn’t say a word except watching him with eyes half-lidded open. Off can feel his heart fluttered. It always does the trick every time Gun gazes back at him.

His eyes were sparkling and he thinks he can see a reflection of himself from Gun’s glistening eyes. Off gulped hard when Gun’s face leaning closer towards him, he shut his lips tight. Gun passed by his face, a hot breath crept up Off’s ear. Gun whispered in a low voice, however Off could not hear anything when the little one pressed his body on him, feeling the warmth. Off didn’t reply and he didn’t expect the little one needed a reply anyway when there is a press of warm palm on near to his crotch.

Off muffled a soft moan when those little fingers accidentally grazed his crotch. Then, a pair of lips nibbled and kissed his ear at the same time. It was soft and moist, everything like he had imagined. The little one dragged his lips from his ear to his neck, tickling his neck with puffy breath. Off felt a tongue licking his neck down, leaving a stripe of saliva on his neck. Gun gave a gentle bite before he kneeled down in front of him. He can feel his heartbeat run in rapid as he watched Gun slid to kneel between his thighs.

Hands clutched on top of his thigh and grazed upwards only to stop near his crotch. Fingers slowly reaching out and unbuckling Off’s belt unceremoniously, pulling down the zip pants after. Off can feel heat boiling inside his body when he exchanges glances with the other, cheeks blushing in red. His dick twitched when Gun started coming closer.

He can feel his mouth dry at the sight of Gun cupping his crotch in his palm, caressing with gentle care. Anticipating. It’s already making a tent and if this keeps going, he’s going to explode anytime soon without touching himself. Off groaned when the other reveals his throbbing dick, wrapping it gently around Gun’s smaller hand. Before Off could say anything, Gun slowly dipped his head down—

“Dude, wake up. It’s lunch already.” Arm slapped his body hard, Off winced loudly at the pain.

He opened his eyes tiredly, watching students exiting their class and partner up to buy their food. He sighed at this and bumping his head on the table. Off winced. But he probably deserved this for having a wet dream about Gun Atthaphan. He is sick. Out of many people, he dreams about Gun.

Cupping his face in his palms, he grunted out loud, “Shit, I am so going to hell” Off sighed, looking down under his desk. He can see a quite prominent tent in his pants. It was definitely the same in his dream. Damn it. How is he going to solve this now?

-

“People kept asking me about what happened at the party. After you’ve been absent for days, you know people. They talk” Joss started, picking up a cap from the cupboard and trying it on his head.

“You could just ignore them. I don’t need a reason to prove my absence” Gun said as he went through his closet, searching for the floral shirt he bought last week. His hand jerked when he accidentally touched a banana peel in between his piles of clothes and chucked it out in the trash can. Oh god, how the hell did the banana peel get in here?

“So, how was it? Was it like how he always claimed?” Arm asked simply with a teasing smile but quickly dropped it when Gun put on a straight face.

“It was fine, I guess” He replied simply, tossing out the faded black shirt out of his closet.

As if it didn’t matter, as if it didn't affect Gun as much. But if his friends had paid attention to him they would have noticed his breathing raised slightly with visible colours up to his cheeks. But luckily his friends are too caught up with foods on the coffee table so Gun dived deeper, hiding into his closet, trying to search and toss out whatever shirt he could get his hands on.

“Since you’re trying to get over Oab, why don’t you ask Off to be your boyfriend? I mean you have nothing to lose anyway and I think you guys make a pretty good match” Tay suggested, munching on the cupcakes he took from the coffee table and continued, “And you know, Off has been acting weird lately”

Gun accidentally banged his head on the closet’s door then. He hissed quietly, biting at his lips when he was reminded of the other night. Reminded of the gentle gaze Off casted on him when he had pulled Gun closer, of his soft voice, of his firm yet comforting hold as if making Gun comfortable was important.

Gun hadn’t expected that kind of gesture from a player, but Off proved him wrong. And it had made Gun feel special because he had returned Off’s kiss in the same vigor, sucking and licking in lust, unleashing a part of him which he didn’t know and that’s where everything went wrong. Shaking his head clear, Gun came out of his closet with few clothes on his hand.

“Can you guys stop talking about him already? I’m tired of hearing his name” Gun said, laying off the clothes on his bed with a hand massaging his temple, trying to focus because all this talk about Off is making him reeling about that night again and he shouldn’t. He should think about Oab. He likes Oab, not Off.

Also, it should have stopped with a simple peck, no, he shouldn’t have even agreed to the whole darn thing. He should have just drunk the whole beer and vomited all the way through. Because at least he doesn’t have to deal with this commotion in his head and Gun can’t focus, can barely sort his thoughts or even his emotions. And he is angry at himself for letting Off mess with his head.

Arm cleared his throat and spoke, “Can’t you just tell us what actually happened between you guys that night?”

“Nothing. We did the dare, end of the story” Gun still focusing on clothes that were scattered on the bed. Hand unconsciously touching at the bruise under his collarbone, one of the remnants from the other night which probably is fading now. Puffing his cheeks, Gun pulled his collar up and ran his palms over his face, feeling extremely bothered.

“Should we take a hint that something happened between you guys? Because you both didn’t tell us anything about that day. It’s weird and really suspicious, especially when you’ve been skipping classes these days” Joss straightforwardly asked, exchanging glances with Tay and Arm.

“I’m not being weird. I’m sick and my dad said I need some rest” Gun clarified himself, looking offended. Voice firm and tense, it made Tay raised his eyebrow.

“And can you guys stop doing this whole matchmaking thing? Have you seen us? We’re just too different for each other. I’m me and he... Well, he is just being him. The narcissistic Off Jumpol who switches girlfriends like he’s switching underpants. Have you ever seen him actually liking someone since the last three years?” Gun paused and waited for his friend’s answer, only to be met with silence.

“Exactly, none. So, no. I don’t need a selfish motherfucker to be my boyfriend. Thank you very much” Gun said, not thinking twice as if trying to make a point. Hands moving in the air as he explained. His voice went higher an octave in frustration. He wasn’t sure why.

“Uhh…I think you might want to take that back” Tay raised his finger high, trying to get Gun’s attention. However, Gun didn’t bother to look around but his clothes.

“Well, it’s true. Off Jumpol is a narcissist and selfish motherfucker who only fucks things that moves. Isn’t it?” Gun said with a straight face without any hesitation.

Joss held back a guffaw, clutching on his face. Tay hissed, shaking his head in disappointment and Arm nudged him, making weird noises. It was when the next second that Tay kept pointing to his back that Gun finally realized the current situation. It’s slowly dawned upon him that Off Jumpol has been standing behind him all this time. Gun chewed his lips and cursed under his breath before turning around with a wide(awkward) smile only to face Off’s stern face. There is a bouquet of flower on his left hand.

Gun cleared his throat and opened his mouth.“I. Uh. We’re just talking about—”

“That I’m a narcissist and selfish motherfucker. Is it?” Off threw an unamused brow. Gun frowned at the bitter tone and about to clarify and maybe apologize for his statement. But Off has already put up his hand, halting him halfway.

“I don’t need an insincere apology from a brat like you” Gun scowled instead, trying really hard to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He took note of the choice of flower in Off’s hand, white lilies neatly groomed in a bouquet. His favourite. Suddenly, Gun can’t help but to feel immensely guilty.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your gossip time but I’m just worried about you. So, being the thoughtful friend I am, I came here without any ill intention to pass you notes on today's lecture and decided to give a surprise” he paused to take a breath. The mocking tone though made the tip of Gun’s ears burn in embarrassment, fingers digging into skin harsh.

“Who would have thought I was the one who got surprised instead” Off sarcastically smiled and pushed the notes on Gun’s chest. There was fire in his eyes, but not livid as usual because he appeared to be more upset than angry. Gun chose to stay silent and looked away instead.

In full resentment, Off threw the flowers to the ground and Gun watched the petals scattered as it hit the floor. What a waste of lilies. The guy walked passed by him, slightly knocking his shoulder and slammed the door shut.

-

The week has ended quite uneventfully despite Off and Gun cold war against each other. It was unexpectedly pretty calm and different from their previous fights. Their friends have picked up on the stiff atmosphere almost immediately when they passed by each other. Off has treated Gun like a mere wall around the university which he barely cares to even cast a glance and Gun was playing a fool because his ego is too big to admit his wrong.

“If it wasn’t for the death glare, I would have thought you two must have liked each other so much” Arm spouted as Gun glared on the chair Off sat earlier, fist tight on a fork. “Can’t you two just make peace for once? I’m tired with you guys fighting all the time”

Off had brought a girl during lunch and let her sit on his chair, Gun’s chair. When Gun had nicely asked Off to move her pretty ass somewhere else, the guy evidently ignored him. The nerve of that guy. Thank goodness that the girl has to go somewhere else and they scurried off five minutes later before Gun could actually stab the damn guy in the chest with his steak fork.

“Don’t worry, he’s just overly sensitive. He’ll get over it” Gun stabbed at his steak and chewed on it noisily.

“You should apologize, Gun. It’s your mess this time, you need to clean this up. Off looks really offended and he rarely cares about what people talked about him. I’m not really looking forward to having a separate schedule in meeting you guys after this” Tay sighed heavily, shaking his head indignant. Eyes locked on his phone, lips sometimes turned up in a hard pressed smile, messaging who knows what because the guy hasn’t been putting down his phone on the table for a very long time.

“Who are you messaging anyway?” Gun asked, eyes turning into slits. Tay’s eyes bugged out for a second, clearing his throat and so suspiciously putting his phone down, not before glancing at it first and locked it.

“A friend. And fun fact: I have other friends besides you guys, you know” Tay finished off.

“Anyway, I need to go to my drum major practice so just take my advice, go apologize” he patted Gun’s head, picking up his stick and head off in light steps. He looks giddy. More giddy than usual, he noticed.

“Is it me or he looks too happy these days?” Arm asked him, munching at fries that he stole from Gun’s plate. Gun nodded in agreement.

“But Tay’s right. You need to apologize” Arm continued, still munching at his fries.

Gun slapped at his hands for stealing his fries and, maybe for being an upright friend as well. His anger drained out of his system as he took in his friends words. The whole week has been tiring and wearing him out. He has not been getting a proper sleep and even when he tried closing his eyes, Off’s upset face always appeared at the back of his eyelid. His stomach twisted. Gun huffed weakly. He is not hungry anymore. Pushing away his plate, he lets Arm finished his food.

-

Casting a gaze on the wooden door, Gun brought his knuckles graze on the surface. It's now or never. With a long drag of inhale, he managed to knock on the door exactly three times. A moment of silence embraced his, toes curling from anticipation and hands settled on his back. No response. Is he not home? Maybe he didn't hear him so Gun decided to push the bell.

Click and Gun found himself froze, unsettled when he found Off standing inches away, hovering a foot before him wearing only a bathrobe. Hairs wet with water trickling down his long neck and the smell of spicy cologne almost made his feet tremble. Off Jumpol just had a shower.

"Are you going to undone me naked with your eyes?" his fair eyebrow jointed up teasingly as Off leaned towards the door frame with arms folded against his chest. “Or you, barge in and get tangled up naked in bed with me instead?”

His instincts kicked in and Gun immediately took a step back when Off proceeded forward, invading some space that nearly made them breathing the same air. Gun blinked. Blood was surely boiling onto his face at the moment. One thing Gun learned when meeting Off Jumpol nowadays is: Never show weaknesses or you’ll end up in nightmares.

Stepping up to his game, Gun swung his legs forward and intentionally kicked his right leg. Off was jumping up and down, rubbing his legs on the spot which was knocked with his boot, hissing aloud. Gun pouted cutely and decided to cheekily laugh at him, “Oops… sorry. It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck- what was that for? And let me tell you, it’s not even funny to begin with'' Narrowing his eyes at Gun, he collected himself with hands settled on his waist and pulled his bathrobe, fixing it from falling off his body.

“Neither were you twenty seconds before. Now, aren’t you going to invite me inside?”

Off heaved a breath, feeling annoyed. “I never welcome visitors. Especially, those uninvited”

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Off's tone turned out to be a bit snippy and sharp, probably regarding the previous incident.

"My apartment is locked and I left my keys with Tay, so he asked me to wait for him here" Gun said. It was a lie, a pretty small white lie to just give him a reason to meet Off at his suite. Not really make any difference anyway.

"What does that have to do with me?" Off crossed his arm, scoffing loudly as he glared. "I thought I'm a narcissist and selfish motherfucker who only fucks things that move. You don't want to stay here, I'm contagious" Gun bits his lips, head bow down in guilt. Now what else he’s supposed to say?

Sighing weakly, Gun licked at his dry lips and tried his best to speak calmly. "It was a mistake, alright. I’m sorry” but Off doesn’t look convinced, instead, the guy just scrutinized him up and down with a glare.

“And don't look at me like I’m some criminal. Mistake has been done. Can’t we talk inside at least?" Gun even pouted, the tactic that he used on his friends to get their sympathy but Off had the gall to roll his eyes at him.

_Screw this._

“Fine, I’ll have it my way then” grunting, Gun pushed Off’s shoulder aside and padded his boots into the room.

Every Monday, Off Jumpol would usually have his club friends hanging out around his suite and Gun is usually warned of that. But somehow, it was erased from his memory tonight and he felt like an idiot to the max as eyes lingered on his body up and down. Mouth forming ‘O’ and snickering at the back while muttering couples of words. A guy with an arm around a girl brought up a thumb, probably meant for Off and others just pleasantly smiling ear to ear.

“Uhh… Jumpol, I can see you have guests here so I should take my leave. I don’t want to be seen as rude—” Off quickly closed the door and Gun felt his heart dropped. Maybe he could come up with a couple of lame excuses and get out from the door or kick him again and speed out from this building and never come again.

Fingers danced up his shoulder bridge and he was instantly squashed to Off’s chest. “Since you’ve already screwed manners, I’m sure they don’t mind having an uncivil brat in the house” Gun can imagine a smirk tugging at Off's lips while mentally laughing at him now.

“Guys, don’t mind us. We’re just going to have a talk for a while. Have yourself at home” Off finished.

His face must have turned paler than ever. Before Gun could open his mouth, Off was already dragging him across the living room passing his friends and was thrown completely in a room. Off pushed him to the door and trapped Gun in his arms, leaning dangerously close to his face.

“Talk, you’re the one who has been eager to talk earlier” Gun tried to push him away but Off just didn’t budge. The smirk was creeping on his face and Gun was not amused.

“Although, I can’t guarantee talking is the only thing that we’ll do here. Who knows, maybe I'll end up luring you getting in bed with me” his husky voice was definitely out of purpose to seduce him.

“I can assure you that’s not going to happen anytime soon because, unlike your other lovers, I’m not an idiot” Gun gritted his teeth. “Now, back off”

"Let see, if I'm not mistaken you were definitely moaning in my arms last weekend but I guess people are selective about what they want to remember. Whatever keeps you sleep at night, I guess" Off reminded him and it brought flushes up to Gun’s cheeks almost instantly, baffled.

"It was a bet and I was drunk so it doesn't count. It's a one-time thing only. It won’t happen again. Ever" Gun sputtered carelessly, defending himself, not noticing the slight drop of the taller’s shoulders. He thought it would be a little hard for Off to surrender but the taller guy stepped aside, letting him breathe some air.

"Gosh, you really know to break a heart" Off countered with a bitter laugh simply, lightly massaging his temple and turning around to walk towards his closet. Gun finally regained his consciousness little by little and somewhat dizzy a bit.

“Come here and help me pick out my clothes,” Off called him.

Instead of blurting nonsense sentences which may result in his butt getting kicked out from Off’s hotel’s room, Gun stood next to Off willingly and scanned a few pairs of shirts, laid on the bed with jeans and pants. There are also accessories with a variety of colours and style. At the corner of his eyes, Gun caught a sight of a 10 dollar watch he bought for Off last year which was placed neatly in a box on top of the drawer next to a picture of Off’s family portrait. Next to it was a picture of Off carrying Nirin, his 3 years old niece.

“You still keep this?” Gun smiled, picking up the watch.

“Put it back. You might drop it” Off came up to him and about to snatch it away but Gun hid it behind his back, not relenting.

“You should’ve thrown it out. I just bought this as a joke” Gun snorted. His thumb traced at the logo GUCC! carved on the watch as he remembered that he had bought it as a joke for Off’s birthday present and lied that the watch cost almost 10,000 dollar. Hilarious. He still can’t believe that Off was that easy to fool.

“I know” Off said as he stared at the watch.

“Then, why”

“Because you bought it”

They exchanged gazes as Off responded, tone soft and very unlike him. Gun’s stomach got twisted all up. And Gun nearly dropped the watch if not for Off’s fast reflex, catching it in his palm. Off cursed under his breath and Gun felt almost guilty for not being careful, for making Off mad.

“Where are you going by the way?” He ignored his fast heartbeat and walked to the closet, skimming through the variety of clothes. There are a lot of bright coloured shirts compared to dark ones Gun noticed. Thinking back again, most of the time Off would dress himself in either white, yellow, light blue. Maybe it’s because Off’s skin is fair so he looked much better with vivid colours.

“Out” Off replied.

Gun rolled his eyes, refusing to counter with a sarcastic answer. A part of him is also half-relieved that Off is back to being an ass. Figuring out from the crowd in his living room earlier, the guy must have planned for the club. He pulled out a white shirt and black shirt, putting it up close to Off’s upper body. Once he made a decision, Gun turned his back and put back the shirt.

“Tell me, Gun. What do you like so much about your beloved Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang? Since you’re an expert in judging people anyway” Off emphasized on the last sentences as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, casually pushing hard chest meeting Gun’s back.

“One thing that you need to know about Oab is, he’s not like you” Gun pulled out a white shirt and pushed it against Off’s chest, creating distance between the two of them as he spoke sternly.

“Yeah, right" Off scoffed as he grabbed the cloth shoved at him, following behind Gun closely but the smaller guy stopped abruptly, making Off accidentally knock his chin on Gun’s head. He hissed loudly. Picking out a matching black leather pant, Gun handed the cloth forward and put on a fake smile. Off narrowed his eye and snatched the pant to disappear into the washroom.

“One, he doesn’t sleep around. Two, he doesn’t hurt people around him”

"Don’t be so naive, Gun. We all know how men's nature is”

“I told you, he's not like you. He’s different” his voice raised but Gun’s throat went hitched the moment his eyes followed the figure walking past him.

"Maybe you see him all nice, prim and proper on the outside but who knows, maybe he is not much different than me”

The taller guy looked astoundingly handsome with his black hair slicked in style, his moustache was shaved clean making his skin look so smooth without any pimples on his face. His face is not that pale anymore but has more healthy colours flushed on his cheeks. Gun never knew Off is this handsome. Except it is still not enough to make his heart flutter of course.

“And if he’s so damn perfect, why don’t you confess to him instead? I dare you” Off fixed his hair as he looked at the mirror and their eyes met in the reflection. Gun gulped at this, there is a mysterious flicker in his eyes that he can’t identify.

“Who knows, maybe he would consider your pathetic love and dump his girlfriend?” There’s a sarcastic smile tugged on Off’s lips as the guy turned his heels and came closer.

Gun slightly faltered in his steps when he stepped back, suddenly feeling afraid as Off closed on him. Body started to tense when he could feel the heat of his body and smell the spicy cologne. Especially with that hooded gaze of him.

“But, if it didn’t go as you wanted, you need to end this one-sided bullshit and” Off paused and spoke, his voice dropped low, “I’ll have you as my prize”

That made Gun snap, shoving Off away abruptly. It is definitely crossing the boundaries. Eyebrows lifted in surprise as feelings of dread burned at the pit of his stomach. Instead of cursing like usual, Off laughed evilly at his response as if he’s expecting every bit of it.

“So, are you up for the challenge?” fingers trailed down his hip causing Gun to slap it away but Off grabbed his hand in his hold. Unlike Off’s empty gaze, his hands are warm. Gun swore he could hear his heartbeat beating.

“Or you want to stick by the sidelines for the next twenty years with your pity one-sided love just because your coward-ass couldn’t bear to accept rejection” Off tipped his chin and Gun had his jaws clenched when Off dragged his thumb along his cheek, stroking his jawline.

“What’s in it for me if Oab accepts me?” Gun challenged, leaning forward and tugged at Off’s collar. Sliding his palms across Off’s chest, Gun pulled off his flirtiest smile. The guy was slightly taken aback at his approach but the smirk was still there with one eyebrow raised.

“Anything you want. I heard you’ve been eyeing my Porsche for a long time now. You can have it if you want”

“You’ll never win” Gun threw a piercing gaze, smirking and tried his best to hold onto his ground.

“We’ll see” Off pulled a vicious grin on his face.


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bet took an unexpected turn. Gun started to contemplate and Off found himself in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm sorry it took awhile for me to post the second chapter. This was supposed to be a simple story but then, my creative brain took over, thus, this story is going to be extended to four chapters. Thank youuu so much for your comments<3 I'm so honored and touched. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :D Please excuse my bad grammar if there's any. Lastly, enjoy reading!

“The economy has been declining for these past months. Thank goodness the new branch I opened in New York is holding up quite well. I heard it is best to invest in the food industry now since it’s been striving—”

Gun was only half listening. Far more interested in the orchestra playing Symphony No. 9 in the background as he chewed on his bread with bits of kaya jam splattered on it, indulging himself in the high pitched stroke of violin integrated together with nimble sounds of piano resonating in the air. It was just another brunch of family gathering between the socialites in a private club house garden.

Gun wasn’t quite sure what was the purpose of the gathering except for bragging about their power and wealth, talking about politics, about investments and their profits, how they could work with the world to make them even more money and become more richer than they are now. Just another adult stuff. Gun stuffed himself with a croissant he stole from Arm’s plate and munched, looking at his father who was seated four seats away from his right. The old man was clad in Armani suits with a tie that he insisted to wear despite the warm weather, nodding stiffly as Tay’s mother spoke.

Gun wouldn’t say he hates this stuff. It was fun at first, knowing people from all over the country and making friends, from the richest down to the decent rich man. But when you grow up and learn the bitter part of life that people just want to mingle with you because you are rich and have the right to enter private lavish decorated buildings, you might want to give it a second thought before you decide on your friends. And also, it started to become boring when you were forced to enjoy these conversations with adults because you don't exactly have interest in any of it. 

“How’s university, Off? You’ve been quiet the whole time” Tay’s mother asked a little too loudly and the whole table found attention fixed on the end of the table. The said guy lifted his gaze from the plate to look in front.

“University’s great as usual. My grades have been consistent. Thank you for asking” Off answered briskly with a polite smile, about to cut on his steak. Gun snorted, who eats steak in the broad daylight? 

"Aren't you going to introduce your partner?" this time, Gun’s father spoke, hand gesturing to the girl clinging to Off, arms tightly locked around each other as if afraid that he'd run away the moment she pulled away.

Unlike others who came together with their parents, Off had come to the gathering with a partner. Gun figured his parents must be still busy handling their hotel business, especially since competition is getting tight nowadays where hotels bloomed like mushrooms left and right. Although, Gun wasn’t sure why Off even bothered to come since he didn’t even mingle with others and talked with his partner only.

" I should, shouldn't I?” Off cleared his throat and dropped his utensils to pull the girl into his chest. 

“Everyone, this is Nana" Gun eyed the girl next to Off, fair skin and hair pulled up in a ponytail. The girl frowned at Off for a second before nodding at everyone a smile. Her smile is pretty, Gun will give her that.

"It's _Ana_ actualy. Anasthesia. With _the h_ " The girl emphasized.

"Right. _With the h._ Take note everyone. Very important" Off grinned, words full of sarcasm and Gun could see Tay muffled his chortles under his palm who was sitting next to Off. Gun almost felt pity for the poor girl. Almost, until she pinched at Off’s arm and hugged the taller guy by the neck, trying to kiss his cheek. Gun’s eyes quickly rolled at this and looked away. There goes his appetite. 

“I’ve heard you’re going to take over your father’s business next year. Is that true?” Tay’s mother probed. Off shifted his jaw, silent for a minute and fingers halted in the midst of air. Curled fist around the utensils didn’t go unnoticed.

Gun took note at the trace of irk which vanished as soon as it appeared. Tay has a guilty expression on his face as he looks back and forth between his mother and Off. Off never really likes people minding his business or even asking about his future. He would rather talk about it on his own accord.

With certainty clear in his gaze, Off placed down his utensils carefully and composed his body, presenting a pleasant smile. “Father and I haven’t really discussed the whole future proposition. Although, I do believe the decision will be made once I finish my study. All I can say, I’m a lucky bastard. Cheers” Off laughed loudly, raising his glass high. It sounded a bit hollow though, Gun noticed. Everyone responded with laughter as they also raised their glasses up and took a drink.

Is he okay?

Gun swung his legs forward, trying to catch Off’s attention. The original idea was to ask Off whether he was feeling under the weather, but apparently the guy can’t read lips for shit and Gun had accidentally kicked his legs a little too hard than what he had in mind. So Off ended up wincing and rubbing at his leg, glaring at the unknown legs under the table. Across the table he found Gun was looking at him with an abashed smile.

Not waiting any moment, Off paybacked using his long legs to his advantage and kicked his chair which made Gun spill his drink on the table. It was fortunate that it didn’t spill on his clothes. Gun rounded his eyes at Off and mouthed _What was that for, you jerk?,_ accompanied with a pair of angry eyebrows _._

And as annoying as always, Off mimicked him back with his stupid face and continued eating his steak with a victory smile on his face. Gun tried to kick once again yet thanks to Off’s fast reflexes he caught Gun’s leg under the table between his long legs and clamped them tight. 

Gun tried to wiggle his leg out, however due to his disadvantage for his short height, he’s incapable to fight or he might fall off the chair and embarrass himself in front of these people. Gun mouthed _let go_ at Off who was smugly smiling wide as he ate his steak while watching Gun fighting to release his leg. 

While they were busy (though it was Gun mostly) throwing silent insults at each other, Gun’s father suddenly made an announcement, “My company is going to hold a charity event this Sunday to support a homeless organization. It’s part of a collaboration with Vogue magazine so I’m hoping to see all of you attend the event in your bestest suits. Off, do bring your parents together. And of course, with Anasthesia too” his father nodded at Ana, holding up his glass in the air. 

“Of course. I’ll be glad” Off nodded his head. 

Ana grinned happily and rested her head on Off’s shoulder. Off just smiled at her in return and gently patted her hand, resting it there after. Gun stopped struggling and looked at Off who had his eyes on the girl next to him, a small smile curled. Under the table, Off released his legs and continued eating his brunch and Gun felt empty in a sudden. Discontentment clung to his chest. Picking up his fork, Gun stabbed at the bread on his plate and munched, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

-

The next Thursday, Gun found himself between two pages of a half-written essay and two cups of americano, emptied. It's almost three hours since he spent his time in the library and he was already exhausted. His fingers attentively massage his temple, head began spinning around with all these scattering books. He chin up and puffed his cheeks, squinted his eyes as he took a look at Tay who was sitting at the end of the table, currently sleeping with his mouth hanging open, arms propped on the table and a book opened as a failed barricade because Gun could see him sleeping from here and _eww_ is that saliva trickling down his chin (?). 

Next to Tay, Arm and Alice have been whispering in each other’s ears for the last hours and sometimes tickling each other under the table and maybe Gun should get up and give them some space because Arm was giving Alice that heart eyes again and when Alice giggled like a highschool girl, hushed behind her palm, it never meant anything good. And _nope_ , Gun doesn’t want to know what goes under the table. Putting down his pen from his grasp, Gun stood up from his seat, stretching his arms a little bit and decided to take a brief walk around the library.

He dragged his legs and swayed his hands lightly, sighing in relief. Walking through the racks of books arranged alphabetically, he skimmed through the title on the book spine and pulled out one that caught his interest. But he halted for a second as soon as he noticed Oab was leisurely studying alone at the corner, earphones in his ears. His table was five tables behind Gun’s. His mind drifted off, thinking about the bet between him and Off.

Confessing to Oab has never crossed in his mind at all until Off suggested. His heart beats at this, feeling half-excited and half-worried at the same time. Anxious and nervousness wounded up together. Because he has been satisfied with his one-sided love all these time, secretly glancing and caring for Oab from afar, but it also would have been a lie to say that he had never dreamt of Oab returning his love in the same way. It was nice, but too good to be true. Gun pouted, ruffling his already messy hair, silently wondering if he should just back out. 

No. That would mean he has to give himself up to Off Jumpol. That bastard. He needs to focus on winning this bet and get ready to put up his middle finger to Off’s handsome face—he meant Off’s stupid face. He was glad Off agreed on not telling anybody about this bet or Gun is sure that Tay will nag him for the next three months for agreeing on this bet and Arm probably won’t let him live it down either.

“What are you looking at?” 

A pair of lips slightly brushed his ear, tickling him in a sudden. Gun quickly covered his ear, turning around and saw Off was standing behind him. 

“What the hell” Gun squeaked a bit too loudly.

People were glaring and shushing him at the loud noise. Gun replied with a nod, rolling his eyes but then Oab caught his eyes. The guy happily waved at him. Gun opened his mouth only to close it awkwardly and grinned, waving back at him before he turned to disappear behind the bookshelves and glared at the culprit who was wearing his infamous smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Gun hissed in a low voice. Their faces are two inches apart and Off is too close. It made shift in his spot, uncomfortable with the heavy stare on his face. Gun touched at his ear tip, body temperature getting high as he recalled Off’s lips touching his ear earlier.

“Watching you hopelessly stalking your crush. You know, this can be a nasty obsession if you keep on stalking him right?” Off mocked him, eyebrows raised. He is wearing a buttoned up shirt today paired with a blue jacket on the outside, sleeves neatly rolled showing his arms. His hair was styled up showing his two annoying eyebrows. Damn, if only he has a shaver he would have shaved those two eyebrows clean.

“Shut up” Gun shoved him away.

“Have you decided yet when are you going to confess? I can give suggestions if you’re desperate” Off did back away for a moment, only to stubbornly lean closer towards Gun. He hid his amusement when Gun threw him a scowl accompanied with a jutted lips.

“How generous. I’m not interested to hear it though. Just keep it to yourself” Gun brought the book to his chest and walked away from him. Instead of leaving him alone, Off decided to annoy him by walking side by side and purposely bumping their shoulders, testing Gun’s patience. 

“It’s almost a week and I didn’t see any actions from you to confess. Time is ticking, Gun” Off clicking his finger on his watch.

“You never said it has a due date. Stop rushing me” Gun arrived at his table.

Putting down the thick book, he pulled out a chair before sitting down with a huff. The taller guy quirked his lips and casually sat on the table, facing Gun who was busy flipping his book and picked up a pen. Off snatched the pen from him and Gun was about to throw a fit but restrained himself when he remembered that he’s in a library so Gun just folded his arms and watched Off throw a pen towards a sleepy Tay. A muffled groan lets out from the other guy as it knocks him on the head. Tay only gave Off a finger before he continued his nap.

Snickering, Off turned his attention to Gun again, “Look, I’m not going to waste my time by waiting for you to grow your balls and confess. I’m giving you time until next Sunday. If not, I’m going to take it as you lose. Well, confess or not, I’m still going to win” Off quipped intelligently, clicking his tongue and resting his hand behind him only to knock down a pile of books on the desk and realized a white with light pinkish petal poking out of the book.

Actually, now that Off took a proper look on the desk, there are few books that have white petals in them. Glancing at Gun who was not paying him any attention, Off brought one of the books closer and opened the page, revealing a white petal of lily flower. It has turned slightly yellowish and seemed like it was plucked almost weeks ago. Almost similar with the lilies he bought for Gun when he visited him a few weeks ago.

“This—” Off spoke as he picked up the petal, keenly gazing at it before meeting Gun’s eyes. The smaller guy was startled as he noticed this. Quickly, he snatched it and kept it inside the book, setting it on his side.

“Why didn’t you use a real bookmark instead?” Off questioned him, grinning wide as if he had Gun’s dark secret.

“It is such a waste after that _someone_ throws it on the floor so I kept it as my bookmark” Gun kept his face straight and fixed his eyes on the book. His hand has been flipping through the pages for more than two minutes now and Off can imagine Gun blushing behind the book he was holding right now.

“Wow, this is a surprise. I don’t see you as someone who knows how to appreciate” He teased, tone cheerful and out of spite. Gun was about to reply, however Off moved closer toward his face and looked at him.

“But don’t think I’m going to go easy on you because of this” Off tipped his chin. Gun narrowed his eyes.

"Ciao"

Not wasting any minute, the taller guy wished him good luck and disappeared from his sight, not forgetting to wave his hand at the group of girls standing by the entrance of the library, letting out giggles and chuckles. Gun rolled his eyes. How he wished he just could hit Off with the thick book he’s holding right now.

-

Gun is charming.

He is very generous with smiles. He is also kind to people no matter what status they hold or from which family they are from and Off admired him for that. Not many people in the socialite would do that. In the centre of the hall, he can see Gun standing next to his father, trying his best greeting people and trying to recall their names. Off snickered as Gun broke into a small laugh behind his palm. An expression that he used a lot everytime someone complimented him, an act as if he was flattered and believed in their empty praises. 

But Off knows better. It was all just a pretense.

Even though they are not close, Off knows him enough to read his expression. He takes pride in it. Whenever he was being polite, Gun would pull up the tip of his lips just enough to show his teeth. Or when Gun is feeling happy and a little bit proud of himself, his brow is lifted upward slightly with a spark of joy in his brown obs. Gun is also very affectionate, sharing his hugs and kisses casually towards people who are very close to him—and of course except for Off. 

Although at this moment, Off is not sure if his polite demeanour would do him any good because Off knows that look. Gun is wearing that fake smile. The only kind of smile that would appear whenever he is tired of pretending. His eyes were wandering across the hall, clearly not paying attention to the guy who had been talking for the past five minutes ago. His father was nowhere to be found, probably attending the rest of his guests. Feet were tapping from time to time as if tapping them any faster would sprint the time.

Off’s eyebrow shot up as he watched the guy begin touching Gun’s shoulder. How brazen, Off snorted. It would not be a surprise if the guy turned out to be one of Gun’s admirers. The smaller guy even has a fanclub just for him back in high school. Both Off and Gun share a fair amount of fans during high school, though Gun has it far worse when it comes to crazy stalkers. Probably because of his kind nature, Off wasn’t sure.

Casually, the guy placed his arm along Gun’s shoulder as if they’re close, only to slide it down, caressing his arm. Gun could be seen a little startled but the smile didn’t fade. He just politely backed a step. From the corner of his eyes, Off can see Gun excused himself and gave a waii towards the guy. 

Off was about to look away until the guy grabbed Gun by the arm, halting Gun from walking out on him. There is nervousness streaked on the shorter guy’s face. Smile no longer there as he tries to release himself from the grip subtly, doesn’t want to create any commotion. Gulping down the wine down his throat, Off wiped his mouth and decided to make a move. He sauntered towards them slowly and put on his usual smirk.

“Is there any problem here, gentleman?” Off greeted them. Gun gave him a troubled expression while the other guy made a face at him. Wiping out expression from his face, Off glanced at the guy’s hand. The guy lets go within seconds, albeit not too willingly.

“Off Jumpol. You are?” Off introduced himself and presented his best smile, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

“Narapat Sakunsong. The heir of SS Entertainment” The guy responded, though, didn’t return Off’s handshake and left it hanging. Off snickered bitterly to himself and pulled at his suit, trying to maintain the smile on his face.

“Ah… the SS Entertainment. Is it the one that was broiled in a prostitution scandal few years back?” Off tapped at his chin, thinking. Narapat’s expression turned sour at this. Gun’s eyes widened as he looked at Off. Seeing Narapat’s expression, Off emitted a mirthless chuckle and grabbed at the guy’s shoulder.

“I apologize since I don’t really keep up with the entertainment industry. I may have mistaken your company with another company” Off eased a smile on his face which soon fades and expression changed in an instant. The guy stiffened under his tightened grip.

Fixing a deathly glare, Off continued, “Although, being the heir of SS Entertainment doesn’t give you the right to touch other people as you please, especially when they are uncomfortable with it. I hope you can treat my friend with more respect because if you don’t, I may have to throw you out from this hotel. This hotel is mine after all” he finished.

Clearing his throat, Narapat fixed his tie and opened his mouth, “I just remembered I need to make a call to my friend. Please excuse me. Let’s meet each other again next time, P’Gun” Narapat excused himself, not before throwing Off a glare.

Gun nodded at Narapat with a warm smile. As soon as the guy left them alone, Gun turned his gaze towards Off who had a victorious smile on his face. “You don’t have to do that. I can handle him by myself” His tone came off haughty for Off liking. He does not appreciate it.

Narrowing his eyes, Off sighed heavily and slid one hand into his pocket. “Don’t be too proud of yourself. You do not know what's going to happen back there if I didn’t come and save your ass. I may be rude most of the time but at least I know the common courtesy of saying thank you if someone ever _help_ me” Off mused without looking at Gun. It had Gun tripping in guilt. The creeping discomfort tangled in his throat.

“I’m—”

“P’Off. I’ve been searching for you” A girl suddenly appeared, cutting Gun halfway. Off shut his eyes at the interruption and smiled at Pat, the girl he brought as his partner for tonight, not noticing the tight smile on Gun’s face.

“The auction is going to start soon. Come on. I don’t want to miss it” the girl clung to Off as she pouted. Nodding his head, Off held onto her arm and relented on her request. When Off was about to drag his foot, a hand shot out towards him, tugging at the hem of his suit.

“Thanks” said Gun. A silent apology was hanging at the end of his tongue, Off just nodded in acknowledgement. 

With that, the taller guy began to walk away and joined Arm and Tay at the end of the hall.

-

  
“Going once”

“Going twice”

“We have a winner”

Sound of a hammer echoed in the hall with people clapping for the person who offered for the highest bid. Joss was standing on the stage and hugged the girl who was bidding for him earlier as she squealed happily after realizing she won a date with Joss for a day. There were cameras flashing left and right, capturing every single moment to be published into the next issue for Vogue. Gun’s father was all smiles, sitting next to his partner of the night, occasionally leaning to whisper with a possessive arm around her waist. Gun who was sitting on his other side doesn’t look pleased at this, though, mouth kept mum and paid attention to the stage instead.

Tay on the other hand, had left his chair empty for half an hour now after Off saw him talking with a waiter earlier, while Arm and Alice didn't fail to be lovey dovey across him and Off had grudgingly wished they went missing instead. The tag bachelor with _Arm’s_ name written on is now pinned on Alice’s dress. He doesn’t know why Arm even bothered to enter the bachelor auction when Alice would be the only one bidding him. He doubts anyone would even have the guts to try to hit on Arm since it’s widely known they are going to engage each other once they finish their bachelor studies. They had been disgustingly kissing on the stage too, drawing out awe from the audience and Off face-palmed himself.

Since they are close with Gun, his father had secured them a table in front near the stage with VIP placard on top of it, each name embossed across the linen card in cursive writing. The auction resumed with clamouring from the crowd as the spokesperson was getting ready for the next auction, taking out paper to read the next person’s name. Off watched Joss walk the girl back to her seat like a gentleman and turn back to his table, giving a high five to Krist who was loudly laughing and clapping like a seal. Bunch of kids.

“Let’s welcome, the man of the night, Gun Atthaphan” 

The crowd hollered and clapped loudly as Gun got up from his chair and climbed up at the stage appeared next to the spokesperson, standing in the middle of the stage with a bright smile. Gun swept his fringe to the left, a smile splitting in his face. Off took in the apparent glossy lips down to exposed neckline, pants tight wrapped along his legs. Whoever styled him today should have given a raise because Off swore Gun looks gorgeous hundred times better than normal days. And Off didn’t mind at all to stare at him the whole day. 

“You may start bidding,” The spokesperson said.

The bidding unexpectedly began with big numbers. Probably because Gun was quite well known among the community. It could be said that Off recognized most of the bidders as most of them were known either as Gun’s admirers or his coursemates. He can see a guy dressed in checkered put up a bid, making the girl next to their table scowled openly as she failed to score a date with Gun. Arm also joined the bidding and earning chuckles from Gun, rolling his eyes playfully.

“1,000 dollar”

A loud voice struck through the hall. People were astonished by the guy who was confidently holding up his hand with a smug smile on his face. Gun ,though, doesn’t look impressed. Lips tightly pressed in a thin line. Off cannot help but to feel curious so he turned around and scoffed in realization. It was the guy with Gun earlier. Narapat Sakunsong in his glory, arrogant smile gracing his lips, looking as if he already won a trophy. Off almost snorted out loud. 

Suddenly, his lips curled as a thought crept in his mind.

“5,000” Off raised his hand. 

“P’Off, what are you doing?” Pat, who has been sitting next to him, threw him a glare. Off didn’t bother to answer her. Arm and Alice were making faces at each other and Gun looked surprised and a little relieved at his sudden antic. Tay, who suddenly showed up a minute earlier, almost spit out his drink and gave Off a weird look, clueless and speechless at the same time.

Narapat on the other hand was giving Off his deadliest glare back at Off while he simply replied with his infamous smirk. The atmosphere grew intense as the guy furiously threw another bid and Off kept countering the bid with his and the audience didn’t stop clapping, mildly cheering and seemingly amused as the bids kept increasing. 

“20,000” The guy shouted loud and clear, sounding almost in frustration.

Pulling at the bowtie around his neck, Off shook his head. Half-frustrated and half amused at the whole mess of situation. It was obvious the guy wants to put a stop to this continuous bidding. People were already applauding his bid, expecting Narapat to win this time. The countdown started and Off saw the guy was already smiling wide, pushing the chair and put on his biggest smile, getting ready to walk toward the stage.

“50,000 dollar” Off said slowly yet in a powerful tone, making sure every single person in the hall heard him. Narapat’s smile faltered. Off’s date was already making her way towards the exit. Tay was choking on his water as Arm and Alice threw an impressed look.

“Sold!” the sound of a hammer was heard, signalling the end for the bid.

The crowd went wild as soon as he stood up, straightening his suit and pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. Gun seemingly startled by how big the bidding numbers were, eyes rounded for a minute before he gathered himself and smiled as Off made his way toward the stage. 

“Congratulations, sir. You've won a date with Gun Atthapan”

Standing in front of Gun, Off presented his best smile and slid his arm wrapped around the Gun’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer next to him, crashing their body together and giving a slight wave to the cheering audience as the cameras flashed non stop.

Gun whispered, “Please don’t tell me you’re hitting on me” trying his best to keep smiling for the crowd. The hand curling around Gun’s shoulder tightened when Gun tried to shrug it off.

“What if I do?” Off replied pleasantly. 

“You’ve too much confidence in yourself, Jumpol. I’m not that easy” Gun hissed under a smiling face as he dragged Off down the stage. As soon as they’re out of people sight, Gun pried off the hand around him.

"Then, may I say that you think too highly of yourself. I just spent my money to save you from your stalker. Although, thinking that we might end up in bed together at the end of the date doesn’t sound so bad” Off swiftly sneaked his arm around Gun’s one waist, bumping their chest together. “Looks like we’re going to go on a date soon, Atthaphan”

“Can we have a shot of you guys please?” a group of reporters suddenly showed up. 

“Sure” Gun nodded and pursed his lips, showing a peek of his white teeth and placed a hand inside his pockets as Off proceeded to grab him by the hips. 

The reporters are likely from Vogue magazine, covering the highlighted part from the events. It must be since it’s once in a blue moon to see Off Jumpol who rarely spent his money on such occasions is bidding on his frenemy, Gun Atthaphan with the highest record for the night. People would be probably dying to read such gossip, or create one if there’s none because where’s the fun of writing if you can’t turn and twist the reality.

“Truth to be told, I don’t really mind you hitting on me because it’s obvious that the attempt would only end up in vain” Gun offered Off his sweetest smile, fluttering his eyes cutely. Off drew his eyebrows upwards.

“Great shot. One more!”the reporter shouted but it fell into a deaf ears because Gun was leaning up against him. Hands gingerly placed on Off’s chest. Heart raced in his chest as Gun pulled him closer so there would be only a few inches left, making him nearly stumbled in his spot.

“However, I don’t think that my father appreciates the thought of the eligible heartbreaker in the city having his hands on his son because from the way I see from this distance, that grim face doesn’t offer any kindness. And you’re most probably going to be in trouble as soon as the reporters are gone” 

Gun smirked and Off lifted his face. At the corner of his eyes he can see Gun’s father looking at them with indifferent expression, arms folded across his chest, looking as if he is ready to pounce on Off anytime soon. Off cursed under his breath as the realization sunk in. 

Gun grasped Off’s chin, “And smile, Jumpol. You don’t want to appear stiff in the magazine" 

**Spotted:** When we thought Off Jumpol and Gun Atthaphan weren't getting along with each other, Off was caught bidding on Gun last night at the private event. Some said that an admirer of Gun nearly won the date, until Off came in the picture at the last minute. Off was seen dumping his date, Pat, daughter of minister Chatri, and had his arms around Gun instead, bidding him with fifty thousand grand, making it the highest bidding of the night. It was a scene straight out of a movie. Let’s cross our fingers and hope they become closer in the future.

Always true, _Aristocratz_

-

“So, I heard that you’ve got interrogated with Gun’s father last Sunday” Arm started, sitting next to him. Off snapped his eyes opened and narrowed his eyes at Arm.

“God, please don’t remind me” Off scowled, pulling a towel to wipe the sweat off his face down to his neck and pay attention to the court, right on time to watch Pluem give a loud smash and sending Tay rolling around on the floor to strike back, fast on his feet and the shuttlecock was back on Pluem’s side.

Last weekend was awful with him date- _less,_ sober to the last of his nerve and instead of being thanked for donating the whole fifty freaking grand, Off was blessed with Gun’s father presence the whole night, asking him endless questions about his relationship with Gun.

Thus, it was until midnight that Off finally managed to assure Gun’s father that they are just friends and he has no ill-intention whatsoever with his golden child, only intended to support the donation. The old man was all smiles after that and patted him on the shoulders not too gently. Off, though, had taken note of the tight grip on his shoulder as a warning from Gun’s father on not to play his son. Off snickered to himself, the old man doesn’t know what Gun has gotten himself into.

“What’s your deal with Gun anyway?” 

“Nothing much” Off quipped unhelpfully. Arm turned his eyes into slits at this. But him being more thirsty is more important, so Off chugged the water bottle hungrily, swiping the corner of his mouth as he gulped down.

“Before Tay finished his game, you better spill it” Arm turned, arms crossing on his chest and Off groaned in annoyance.

“Alice said she heard you guys were talking about betting on something last time in the library. What are you guys betting on?” Off rolled his eyes and ruffled his messy hair. Alice really needs to stop butting into his life for one second and stop reporting everything to Arm.

“Right, if she said that we’re fucking, you’ve would probably believe as her as well, right?”Off sniggered rudely.

It was meant as a joke but Arm’s face was telling him to knock off the sarcasm and tell him the truth. Off clamped shut his mouth, silently praying that maybe if he shuts up, Arm will drop the topic. Off turned his attention to the game back again and shout at Tay to _stop fucking around and start smashing at Pluem’s ass like a real man_. In return, Pluem gave him a finger, of course not before flicking his wrist and swinging his racket like a badass pro, smacking Tay flat on his face with the shuttlecock. 

The referee flipped the card, reading a score of 18-15.

“Come on. Tell me or I ask Gun myself” Arm threatened him, taking out his phone from his bag. Okay, shutting up doesn’t work then. If his mom nagging is awful, then Arm’s is even worse. The guy is so damn persistent in getting what he wants and would probably annoy the hell out of him until the middle of the night to strangle answers out of his mouth.

Sighing heavily, Off snatched the phone from Arm’s hand and glared. “God, you’re so annoying. Yes. We’re betting—it’s not really a bet. Just a dare I proposed to him. Happy now?”

“What’s the dare?”

“To man up and confess to Oab. He'll win if Oab accepts him but if Oab doesn't, he needs to drop his crush” his feet tapped against the floor insistently. 

“What’s the stake?”

“Something unimportant. You don’t have to know” unconsciously, his hand curling around the bottle tightened. Defensive.

“You proposed a losing game to Gun, Off. If you had asked everyone, I think all of us would agree that he’s losing the battle. I can tell you’re doing this more to win than just to spite him. The prize must have been _very_ important for you to win this so bad” Arm quipped thoughtfully.

“I just want him to drop this one-sided love bullshit. It’s annoying” Off threw the towel off his shoulder grudgingly, landing it on top of his sport bag, lying sideways. Feeling thirsty, he opened the bottle cap again and dragged it upwards. It was when Off was already chugging down his water that Arm slipped out the question.

“Do you like Gun?” Off spits out more water than he should and Arm went blanched at his shirt sprayed with Off’s water and saliva.

“Fuck. You can’t just spout nonsense things like that” Off wiped water trickling down his chin.

Arm rolled his eyes at the dramatics. On the court, Tay jumped and countered with a backhanded clear, sending the shuttlecock flying across the net only to end up out of the court because of too much force. The referee whistled, it’s 20-16 now. Match point, one more point and Pluem will win.

“I’m just asking because you seemed pretty adamant about Gun to stop crushing on Oab. Also, you've spent fifty grand just to chase off Gun’s stalker and you guys have been acting weird with all the secretive looks for the past week. To be honest, it’s really strange not having you guys yelling or not throwing things at each other’s face. As long as I’ve known you guys, the two of you can barely stand each other in the same room but now, it seems like you are okay with him. You’ve grown... gentler? I don’t know. Heck, you even pulled a chair for him earlier during our lunch”

“I pulled a chair for him because he looked tired after his class. God knows, all hell will break loose when he’s tired. And you’re saying like we fight all the time” Off argued, paused for a second when Arm give him the _are-you-sure_ look so he groaned miserably, “Fine, we do fight _most_ of the time but it doesn’t mean I have the energy to pick a fight with him _all_ the time, alright. Don’t think too much”

“If you say so. I’m just asking because it seemed like you’re actually enjoying his company nowadays. It’s not wrong to like Gun. I mean, you both come from a powerful rich family. You’re a pretty handsome guy and Gun’s quite cute himself. You guys would make a good couple if you asked me” Off opened his mouth to retort with a snarky reply, eyes wavering slightly as he thinks but he found no words so he closed his mouth and bit his tongue instead, ignoring Arm who had a wide grin on his face.

Off curled his fist around his racket and pulled at the strings absently as he watched Tay smashed, shuttlecock diving straight to the end of court and Pluem scrambled to receive the attack with a drive shot, sending the shuttlecock back in Tay’s court just across the net. For a moment, Off found himself genuinely thinking of the possibility of him and Gun being together. His chest constricted, lips dry at the thought of holding Gun’s hand, with the smaller guy smiling at him with his shining eyes.

A thump was heard. The referee whistled, marking the end of the game and the sound rings in his eardrum. Pluem jumped in triumph and ran to hug Arm as a loud _noooooo_ echoed inside the court. The scoreboard read, 21-17. Tay was on his knees, defeated. And for some reason, Off felt immensely disturbed upon the sight. It was as if he was defeated, too. 

“You’re okay?” Pluem’s touch on his shoulder broke him from trance, grinning from the victory.

Arm was staring at him. Tay was still on the floor, rolling on the floor as he dramatically weep. Heaving a breath with his hand pressed on his chest, Off gathered himself before hesitantly nodded, gripping at his racket tightly until knuckles turned white. Is he?

“Off, come on. We’ve got another half an hour left. Let’s start another game. Help me beat these chickens” Tay finally pulled himself up from the court and grabbed the newest shuttlecock. 

Off stared at his opened palm and closed it. He shrugged the lump in his throat and stood up, walking towards the centre of the court. Tay patted his shoulder. On the other side, Pluem and Arm were standing with rackets ready on their hands, posture on standby with eyes sharp looking at them.

“Ready?” Tay asked, right hand holding the shuttlecock and left hand curling around his racket.

Pluem gave a thumbs up. Arm nodded. Off shutted his eyes firm. A sight of Gun smiling flashed behind his eyelids. Eyes snapping open then. Heart grew heavy as Off loosened his grip around the racket and huffed, trying to slow down his heartbeat. Blood rushing in his ear. 0-0 written across the scoreboard.

“Love all” the referee shouted.

The whistle rings.

-

In the midst of May, Bangkok greets Gun with extreme humidity with sun emitting heat on top of his head, making him sweat bullets under his clothes. It was the kind of heat that could nearly drive a person insane. Gun turned the air conditioner’s fan to the max and let it flow towards his face. Oh thank goodness for the creator of the air conditioner, the creator is his lifesaver. He would probably not attempt to go out if there is no air-conditioner. 

Gun let his eyes wander outside, watching different types of vehicles lining up in the middle of road traffic which followed with blaring of honks. Gun shook his head, it was not as if the honking would make the traffic go any faster. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, his eyes landed on his father doing his daily morning routine. Large tablet in his hand, busy tapping and scrolling on the screen. It seemed like a web page of the current stock market based on graphs inclining and declining with a tight expression on his face. 

The sight annoyed him.

Gun turned away and closed his eyes, arm against his forehead. Sigh. It reminded him of the night his mother had left them five years ago. Even amidst the downfall of his marriage, his father had been so busy and kept up in chasing his fame and wealth. He can still remember the moment tears falling from her eyes when she had asked his father to choose between their marriage or his work. And when his father offered no answer, the affirmation was clear in her eyes that she made the right choice. There was no hesitation in her steps the moment she walked out of the house, pulling the heavy luggage behind her with Gun kept running after her. He was young back then. Powerless, so all he could was nothing but cry. 

Suddenly, Gun found himself turned upset at the incessant loud honks outside, at the sun outside, and maybe mostly at himself. Ruffling his hair, Gun huffed grumpily, “Ae, can you turn down the volume?” 

“Yes, sir” He earned a short reply from the driver.

The melodious symphony of Waltz of the Flowers decreased in volume and soon the pull of the violins sounded mellow in his ear. He can feel heat in his eyes but Gun chinned up, holding it in. He leaned by the car’s window and bit his lips, silently watching a pair of couples riding a motorcycle, trying to pass by through the narrow space between the vehicles. A baby was tightly held by the mother on her chest. The father carefully and attentively turned his motorcycle forward, as if a slight mistake would hurt the people at the back and it made Gun wonder how lucky it is to be loved like that despite lack of financial support. 

“You’re quiet today.” His father made a remark.

“I’m being myself like usual” Gun answered curtly. 

“Right, before I forget. Tell your friends that I said thank you for making my event successful. I’ve sent them seafood packages to their house” His father pulled over the cover of the iPad and rested it on his lap. It was common in their society as it was known as an act of gratitude by returning them with either expensive gift or food packages with a mere thank you gift card written by the secretary because, apparently, writing a thank you card is too time consuming for the president. 

“Sure. I’ll tell them later” Gun nodded his head. He can feel a stare burning on the side of his face but he didn’t bother to turn around. He is not in the mood to entertain his father today. There is a silence hanging in between them for a moment and Gun has a gist that his father wanted to ask him something. 

Clearing his throat, his father croaked slowly, “About Off Jumpol, is there anything I should know?” His father questioned and they both exchanged glances. It’s like he was being interrogated and Gun was not amused so he was the first one to look away.

“There is nothing” Gun said, pulled his lips in a thin line and stared outside again. There was a subtle sigh of relief as soon as he said it. The road looked familiar to him and soon, the car is entering the university premise, driving straight to the Faculty of Fashion Design.

“Good. I hope you can keep it that way in the future. I don’t want him to get closer to you, I don’t like it” His father smiled, crossing his legs and pulling at his shirt sleeves, fingers grazing at the cuff link. 

“Well, I also don’t like seeing you with some cheap woman. But would you do anything about it? No. Because my opinion doesn’t matter. In this case, your opinion also doesn’t matter. I’m going to be friends with whoever I want. We’re even now” Gun shot up an eyebrow, trying to compose his face straight. But his tone came out in vain and his father glared at him then.

“Don’t use that tone on me, young man” his father glowered at him and exhaled calmly, “And I’m telling you this for your own good”

Gun hates his tone, as if he was talking to a child when he is no longer one. He is twenty one years old for good sake. He has been growing up under the care of secretaries and maids. He is not the once foolish boy his father used to lie to. _This is for your own good._ It was the same excuse his father had given his mother every time they fought across the living room. Bullshit. It was never about them but his father. Nothing matters except his father. 

Unknowingly, his fist tightened around his bag strap.

“I know what’s for my own good and what’s the best for me. Off Jumpol is a good friend of mine and I’m going to keep it that way whether you like it or not” Gun unfastened his seat belt. “Ae, drop me here. I can walk from here”

The car stopped moving, parking by the football field. It was three blocks away from his faculty but Gun cannot seem to contain his anger at this moment. Neither can he be the kind son his father would like him to be. And Gun doesn’t really like to disappoint people so it is best that he gets off right now before he lash out.

Before Gun could walk away from the car, his father lowered down the mirror, “I’m going to be out of town for a couple of weeks. Ae will be here if you need anything” his father spoke, not looking at him.

Gun scoffed bitterly. Right, of course there would be a reason when his dad wanted to send him to the university out of the blue. He swallowed the bitter taste on his tongue and looked at his canvas shoes, nodding in dejection. When Gun didn’t offer him any answer, his father took it as a sign for him to leave and told the driver to drive away.

He watched as the car sped down the road, becoming smaller as it went by and the sight saddened him.

A buzz came from his jeans pocket woke him from his daze. Gun took out his phone and saw notifications appear on the screen. His heart dropped reading the article that was sent to him. Suddenly, the ache in his chest returned, clinging like a longtime friend. 

-

**Spotted:** _Oab was caught proposing to his girlfriend in a restaurant last night. Some of the resources revealed that Oab had rented the restaurant for the whole night to surprise his girlfriend, and indeed even we were surprised. There were rumours going around the last few days, about Oab moving to America to take over his family’s business and this proposal might be the answer to our questions. Also, it seemed like they have been living together for the past few months as our insiders said Oab had bought a villa away from the city early this year. With the whole affection shown at the dinner, the couple looked unmistakably in love. Looks like we’re going to get an early wedding after all._

Always true, _Aristocratz_

Off was panting heavily as soon as he entered the hotel’s bar. Gun was on his fifth glass of champagne when a pair of shiny shoes appeared in his sight and took a seat next to him. Tay must have snitched about his whereabouts to Off. God, that betrayer. Gun made a mental note not to trust Tay again.

“I take it that you have read the news” Off said in his deep authoritative voice. God, he hates when the guy used that voice because it sounds so pretentious and fake and sexy. Okay he didn’t actually mean the last one.

“Leave me alone. Go make out with your girl or something. I don’t care. Just go” Gun murmured under his breath. 

“I’m alone today”

His head was buzzing and his sight a little bit blurry but Gun can still feel his heart deep in his core. He can still feel the throbbing pain of his heart being trampled apart. He hates this because he feels the tears coming in his eyes and Gun doesn’t want to cry because Off Jumpol is there next to him, watching over his action, hovering his small slumped body.

Gun titled his head awkwardly to the side, palm holding up his chin as he stared at Off, waiting for the cheer of victory hollered at Gun’s face. Or the infamous smirk to creep on his face saying I WIN. But there was none. Off doesn’t say anything neither he’s looking at him. Strange. Off should be laughing now since he’s the one who was so hell bent to see Gun losing. 

“Why aren’t you laughing? You should be smiling at your victory now and popping champagne left and right” Gun chuckled giddily and pulled Off’s arm, waving it wildly in the air. The chuckle sounded empty even in his half-drunken state. Off was silent, hands dropped to his side as soon as Gun lets go.

“Do I look pathetic to you?” Gun asked and cupped Off’s stricken face in his small hands. The guy was fighting for a moment to be let go but Gun was persistent so Off relented. 

Brown orbs laid on him. It looks gentle under the dim light, much softer and it was so weird that there was no humour that could be found on his face. Because as far as he knows Off, he’s the only one who would always find pleasure in seeing Gun’s misery. Although, it might be the alcohol because he can see concern flashing in Off’s gaze and it makes him sick to the guts.

“Yes. Extremely” Off spoke so Gun lets go, scoffing bitterly at the response. 

Running hands in his messy hair, Gun chugged his newly filled glass and hissed, letting it burn in his throat that it hurts. He wanted to laugh at himself. He also wanted to cry. Off is not even looking at him anymore as if Gun doesn’t even worth his time. There was a lurch going up his throat. Gun hates this. Slumping his shoulder, he closed his eyes and dropped his head on Off’s shoulder, resting it there and took a gulp of breath and exhaled, taking in the warmth.

A sigh escaped. 

“I hate you” he grumbled.

It came off like a murmur instead because Gun was pressing his face on Off’s expensive suit, blinking back his tears and clutching on the sleeves, holding it as if he’s holding on to his dear life. A bit later, there was a hesitant pet on his hair. Warm big hand, pressing at his head before carefully stroking down his hair. Consoling, like always.

It is always like this. Gun hates that Off is always the one who finds him when he’s weak on his knees. When he was all sad, fragile and close to tears. Just like last time when Off caught him getting yelled at by his father, and the other time at the party when he was crying by the bush after puking all his inside. He hates that Off’s presence made Gun’s twisted insides turn calm in seconds, soothing him with his gentle touches. Despite that, Gun snuggled into the suit deeper.

“I’ll get you home” Off finally said.

-

“Is this like one of your moves on how to get your lovers to sleep with you?”

“What move?” Off asked with a nonchalant expression, eyeing Gun under his menacing gaze as he dragged Gun’s drunken ass to the living room. God, the guy’s heavier than he appeared.

“You know what I’m talking about. Sweet-talk them, get them drunk, bring them home, change their clothes, and the next thing you know, they’ll ask you to fuck them” Gun was grinning this time with eyes crinkling in mischief. Off had heard a lot of nonsense spouted from Gun’s mouth during their childish petty fights before, but this one hit him harder. It was partly true, still, it hurts.

Gun is drunk, he shouldn’t have cared or even bothered to listen. But the curl of his grip on Gun’s waist tightened and Off found his expression hardened this time. Jaws clenched because the statement actually stings. And it’s pissing him off. He tried not to let it get to him and dropped Gun on his couch not too gently. Gun whined when his head hit the armrest.

“I think you’re still drunk. I’ll get you water” Off said and swung his legs, trying to escape from Gun and cools himself. Slender fingers circled on his wrist, stopping him before he could go further.

“Come on, show me. Show me your big move on how you seduce them” Gun mumbled, standing up to block Off, wobbly on his feet. Off took note of the cheeky smile on Gun’s face. The one appears whenever he is feeling mischievous and wants to play around. Usually, Off would find amusement at the sight of crinkling eyes but all he felt was anger vibrating in his blood. 

“I thought you wanted me. You won. You have me now” Gun raised his chin and looked up, grabbing at Off’s collar. It was a miracle that the guy still hadn't fallen on his face. 

“You’re pissing me off, Gun. Let go” Off snarled, prying the smaller hands on him. Because Off is not in the mood to mess around now and Gun’s pulling at his shirt is making him lose his patience.

“Come on” Gun urged. Off gritted his teeth.

"Show me"

A dangerous glint sparkle then.

“Try not to regret this” 

There was a whooping swish in Gun’s stomach as soon as Off leaned in and before he could even open his mouth to retort, Off got a hand behind his neck and smashed their mouth together. Gun managed to grip at the other’s waist, eyes closing involuntarily at the hard pressed of lips. The clash hurts. It was all tongue and teeth, nothing gentle and so different from their previous kiss.

Gun made a sound of pain when Off tugged on his lower lips, hands firm around the back of his neck. Gun seemingly tried to catch his breath but Off wouldn’t let him, gripping on his shirt with their chest rubbed against each other, leaving no space to breath. Fisting hands on Off’s hair, Gun tugged it harshly, hard enough for Off to let go and whimpering at prickles of pleasure burned in his nerves.

“You, _brat_ ” A growl released as both of them took a breath. Anger pulsing in him. Gun was smirking in victory and Off wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face so he didn’t waste any minute. Grabbing Gun’s arm, he dragged the barely sober guy straight to the bed and shoved Gun on the bed, crushing him with his weight.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you just pushed me, you asshole” Gun tried to sound intimidating. Only ended up gasping instead as Off latched his teeth to bite harshly on his neck just behind his ear, tonguing his way down to the collarbone and sucked, hard. Gun hissed.

“What are you going to do about it?” Off breathed. He dived to the exposed neck and has a salty taste on his tongue again, hands wandering around the smaller guy’s body, groping everything he could reach.

There were hands clutching on his collar, one moment Off was on top and the next he found himself shoved against the soft spread of comforter with Gun Atthaphan climbing on top of him, legs on either of his waist, a cunning smile tugged on his rosy lips. Off tried to take a breath, gulping hard at the view because Gun looked gorgeous from this angle. 

“I’m not going to let you have your fun alone” with that being said, Gun leaned down and cupped Off’s face, pushing his tongue inside Off’s mouth and swirled their tongue together.

Gun tasted a lot like champagne, bitter and sweet at the same time that it drove Off’s head spinning. He was so caught up with the kiss he didn’t realize Gun had already unbuckled his pants, zipping it open and pressing the heel of his palm on his crotch.

“ _Fuck_ , Gun” Tingles of pleasure shot up his spine and sent him keening. A thumb grazed at the tent on his boxer, gingerly tracing over the length, kneading it after. It feels so good that Off can’t help but to rut against it. He licked at his dry lips, bucking into the heat for a moment until Gun pulled his hand back, leaving him dry humping into the air. 

“Oh no, you don’t” Off grunted. The nerve. He pushed himself up instantly because Gun had that mischievous grin again and it never meant anything good so Off grabbed the other guy’s arm and wrestled him on the bed before the shorter guy could run any further.

Both of them fought on the bed to be on top for awhile, clutching and clawing at everything they could their hands on just to rile each other up. It was until the next minute Off managed to pin Gun’s arm over his head, pressing their crotch together and grinded down against Gun, raggedly breathing against the other’s neck. Hands grabbing at the other’s ass so he could slide and move their clothed cock together, creating wet patches on their boxers. The smaller guy groaned, eyes darkened in lust. It didn't take long before Gun was pliant under him, eyes glassy in lust with his mouth hanging open.

Somewhere between the loud moaning and grunting, Off had fisted Gun’s shirt up and tugged until it came off. He has appreciatively ran his hands over this skin, skimming along the rib cage up to the chest. It was smooth as he imagined in his dream, or maybe felt even better. Off licked a stripe along the sternum, curling his tongue inside the navel and kissing his way up to his nipple and tugged the bud under his teeth so it turned red. Gun made a noise of protest at the back of his throat, spine curving beautifully when Off had sucked on his nipple.

“You have lube and condoms?” Off groaned, voice dropping a few octaves lower. He tugged at Gun’s tight pants impatiently, cursing at the pants because _why is this damn pant so hard to take off_.

“What am I going to get if I tell you?” Gun quipped smartly, teasing.

Red lips slicked from saliva and his hair matted against his forehead. Off’s length is heavy against Gun’s thigh, throbbing hotly against his skin. Gun would have laughed at Off’s annoyed face but his cock is hard, restrained under his garment and there’s blood rushing to his head, mind can barely function as he raised his hips so Off could pull it off, leaving him in his boxer.

“I don’t have time to play your games, Gun. Just tell me where it is” Off glared at Gun, hot coil of tension grew in his stomach. “I give you three seconds to tell me or you wouldn’t like what I’m going to do to you” 

But Gun kept his mouth sealed, pressing his lips in a thin lips and looking at him with a challenging gaze. Off snickered at this and shook his head in amusement. _Bad choice, brat._ With their gaze fixed on each other, Off licked on his palm, generously coating it with his saliva and watched the eyebrow dropped in confusion before it turned alarmed as soon as Off slipped his hand inside his boxer and grabbed his length.

“Ew. Yuck. No. _No_ ” Gun bemoaned sorrowfully, smacking at Off’s chest when he felt the slick palm covered with saliva on his length. It was cold and damp. He whimpered slightly under his breath as Off brushed his thumb at the slit, sending delicious jolts of pleasure in him.

“You asshole. Take it out” Gun tried to sound stern, batting at Off’s chest. Eyebrows tied in annoyance.

“You sure? because I think you’re liking this” Off huffed, panting hot breath into his ear.

Because the sounds that came out were nothing stern at all. In fact, it came out sounding like moan. A desperate one, especially, when Off expertly twisted his wrist, alternately stroking at Gun’s hard length and played with his balls, making Gun choking back his gasps. The pace was fast at first but when Off could feel muscles tightened on Gun’s stomach, he slowed down and loosely wrapped his hand around the red cock, bringing a slap on his arm.

“Don’t tease me” Gun grunted, legs circling around Off’s waist with heels digging at his broad back, making Off jerked forward, almost falling forward if not for his propped arm.

“You should’ve thought about that before you started it” Off countered. As a revenge he sucked a patch roughly along Gun’s jaw making sure the mark stayed until the next morning before moving on to slide his lips down and bite at his chin.

Off took a minute to strip off his clothes, leaving Gun time to take a breath. Gun’s eyes were already dilated, lips puffy. And he looks so debauched with his cock peeking out from his boxer, traces of precome and saliva could be seen glistening under the dim light. Off gulped at the sight and ignored the somersaults catching in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Off climbed up on the bed, weight heavy on Gun again with arms propped on each side and grabbed Gun by his head to lick his way inside the other’s mouth, curling and tangling their tongues together. 

“Touch me” Off rasped, nipping at the earlobe, hips mindlessly humping against Gun’s left thigh as if trying to remind Gun of his unforgotten cock. Gun made an annoyed sound.

“Shut up. Don’t tell me what to do” Gun protested, which only earned him particularly a hard suck on his left nipple. He choked a gasp and moaned. His body was shuddering violently because the warm sticky palm was rubbing him again, unrelenting this time that his toes curled.

There was a precome on the tip so Gun swiped it his thumb on the slit and gave a particularly firm stroke. Off made a low sound at the back of his throat. Seeing Off’s reaction, Gun flicked at the head of his cock, smearing it with precome, running his calloused fingers along the length attentively. Wave of pleasure rippled through Off’s body soon after, hips thrusting into the tight grip shamelessly as Gun stroked and squeezed it just the way Off likes. His heavy breath hitched. The wet sound of skin on skin was loud in the silent bedroom as Gun fisted harder, there’s the familiar swoosh in him again, thrumming pleasure coarsed inside him fast. 

“ ‘m close” Off growled, lips brushing against Gun’s hair as he felt something coiling inside, ready to burst. Gun only nodded in response, heavy lidded eyes blinking at Off before dove down and kissed at his throat and sucked a patch under his jaw. 

The release hit him like a bullet train. Off tilted Gun’s face then, hotly breathing into his mouth as he came. His come came spurt after spurt, landing on Gun’s stomach and painting it white. Gun followed him after a moment with a low moan into the damp curve of his neck. The other guy’s cheeks were scarlet red. Hooded glassy eyes hazily stared at him, choking back embarrassing sounds as Off milked him dry.

Mindlessly, Off found himself curling against Gun, pulling the smaller guy in his arms and kissing at his temple once they finished. It felt weirdly intimate somehow so he quickly pulled away before he could indulge himself in the warmth and laid on his back. Previous anger bubbling in his chest fades, replacing it with warmth. Their body is sticky and smelled a lot like sex. Gun was silent next to him and Off wondered if the guy was regretting what just happened.

Both of them were drowned into a prolong of silence afterwards. It was the longest five minutes in Off’s life until he heard Gun speak.

“Shit, the comforter is going to stain. I can’t believe I forgot about it. It’s even imported from Paris too. My maid’s going to throw a fit and I don’t even have the guts to tell her that it’s our come. Shit shit _shit_ ” Gun suddenly freaks out, palms covering at his face in frustration. 

A laugh bubbled from Off’s mouth at the absurdity, cackling in joy. 

“Damn, your dirty talk really makes me horny. For one second I thought you’re going to freak out about Oab or about us touching each other’s dicks. Thank goodness your comforter is much more important” He laughed heartily, turning his head and looking at Gun. 

“Shut up” The other pouted in response, flushed in red. Cute. 

“And we’re never talking about this. Ever”

Off faced the ceiling and nodded stiffly. His heart felt heavy for a moment. Clicking his tongue, Off got up from the bed and decided to wash up. When Off came out with a tiny towel barely hanging on his waist, Gun had shoved clean clothes on his chest before rapidly popping into the washroom. He took a look at himself in the mirror. The t-shirt fits him perfectly, not too big or too small, it has a rainbow drawn on top of it while the short was hanging above his knees, revealing a bit of his thigh. 

Pulling the dirty comforter and the sheets off the bed, Off laid on it and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep because the last thing he would want tonight is to sleep on the floor. He heard Gun move around the room and the mattress creaked when he lay down. It was somewhere between the continuous shuffling and creaking bed, Gun finally speaks.

“I know I said that we’re never talking about this again but can you hug me?” Gun asked, ears grew red in embarrassment when Off threw a questioning look. He parted his mouth for a second, closing again as he gave a second thought on how to properly reply because Gun was looking expectantly at him.

“Nope. Too vanilla. I don’t do vanilla” he shook his head. Gun scowled.

“I’m heartbroken and _very sad_ and you’re in my bed, taking up all my space with your long legs so you could at least do me a favour and lend your arms” Gun kicked at the long legs. Off narrowed his eyes at this. He was still looking at him weirdly so Gun sighed weakly.

“Fine. Why did I even bother to ask you in the first place?”

Off found something fuelled inside him when Gun turned his back on him. The sight made his stomach churned. Uncomfortable. Before he can register what he’s doing, his arms slipped under Gun’s body, turning the guy around so they are face to face. Guy eyed him, startled at the arm circled around his waist.

“Only for fifteen minutes” Off said flatly. 

Gun nodded.

“And just to make it clear, I did this because you’re heartbroken and sad, and didn’t throw me out from your bed. As a gratitude, I will lend you my arms” Off answered curtly, facing at the wall on the other side of the room.

Off didn’t see Gun beaming, didn’t see the appreciative smile tugging on Gun’s lips but Off can feel his lips pressed on his neck, can hear the sound of the other’s heartbeat. The tuft of hair tickled his chin and the room was slightly stuffy in the midst of summer. But Gun was curling against him, head comfortably snuggled into his chest as if he’s done this multiple times before. 

It was weird.

With his arm awkwardly circling around the tiny waist, Off anxiously prayed that Gun didn’t hear his loud heartbeat and tried not to move too much. He also tried not to think about previous conversation with Arm. As time went by, steady breathing heard and Gun was already lulled into a dreamland next to him. Off gingerly pushed the bangs covering his eyes and watched those full lips pouted as his cheek pressed into his chest. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. And when he realized this, Off shook his head miserably as he face-palmed. 

He is in big trouble. 


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off and Gun took a step forward. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :D
> 
> This chapter is long overdue. Again, I'm really sorry for the late update, guys :( With the whole pandemic situation, I struggled with my life a bit. And let me tell you how surprised I am to see many people enjoying this story. Thank you so much for the comments and votes you guys gave me. Really appreciate it <3 I would really like to give a shout out to each one of you if I have the time. I am honestly thankful for the endless support you gave me during this long absence. Much love <3
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well and let me know what you think of it ;)  
> Caution, it's word vomit ahead though. See you guys soon on the last chapter! Take care and stay safe! :)

“We fucked”

As if he couldn't even bear with the thought of peace, Off proceeded to be an ass like usual and successfully destroying their peaceful Saturday breakfast in the early morning. 

Both Gun and Tay unceremoniously choked on their cereal meals. Gun lifted his head off his bowl, wishing his eyes could fire laser at the taller’s head at this moment while Tay was coughing non-stop, patting at his chest as he tried to calm his breath. No wonder he’s been feeling that something was a bit off when he arrived. However, _we fucked_ is not actually the missing piece that Tay had expected in his equation.

“I thought we'd agreed that we’re never going to talk about it” Gun hissed under his gritted teeth. Legs swinging to kick Off under the table. The smarty pants though, has pushed his chair to the back and let devilish smirk plastered on his lips as Gun kicked the air.

“Yes, we as in you and me” Off gestured to the both of them with one damn eyebrow raised, looking smug before continuing, “But now I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to Tay. And if you want to be discreet, try to wear a high collared shirt that can hide the red marks on your neck. It would at least erase the suspicions”

Gun’s eyes widened as he quickly slapped at his neck, blushing in red. Head bowing instantly as he cursed Off under his breath. Tay was left gawking at the sudden revelation, eyeing at the suspicious red marks behind Gun’s palm and a spot under his jaw. Yup, that surely looked like something Off would have done.

Off turned to Tay and clicked his tongue, hands lazily waving in the air, “Or maybe I should say that it’s actually just masturbation so rest assured that there’s no penetration involved, only hands and co—”

“Gosh, please! Save it for yourself. Geez, I’m trying to eat some food here. Not vomit them”

Tay rolled his eyes, hands firm clasping against his eyes and tried to eat again. But when he took a look at the cereal drenched in milk, white milk, nauseous crawled up his throat and he gagged. Dammit. Tay might have thrown up in his mouth a little and he is surely not going to drink milk anytime soon, thanks to a certain Off Jumpol.

“How did this happen?” Tay groaned, quickly pushed the cereal meal away before narrowing his eyes at the two culprits in front of him.

“You guys are lucky Arm and Alice are not around or else you guys are not going to hear the end of this. I mean, you two can’t stand each other without choking each other by the neck” Tay said in an incredulous tone with accusing index finger pointing at them. Sounding too shock to comprehend that these two best friends of his have been sleeping together behind his back.

“It’s not a big deal” Off rolled his eyes at his dramatic tone, pushing the finger away from his face.

Tay brought his gaze on Off who has an aloof expression.

“Of course _it is_ , peng. And especially you, Gun. I thought you are more rational than Off” Gun on the other hand, however, seemingly a bit guilty about the whole situation as he has his head bow lightly in shame. Tay was about to continue with his argument but then his phone rings.

“Hey, New. Wait a second” Tay picked up the call, only to clasp over the speaker to warn them with a stern voice. Off raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. “We’re not done yet. I need details”

Gun quirked an eyebrow at his attempt to appear intimidating, which he failed because there’s a bit of milk on the corner of his lips and his messy hairstyle was flopped on his forehead, and Tay looked like a nerd high school boy with that glasses on and stain on his white shirt doesn’t make it any better. With that last failed warning, Tay giddily skipped and twirled on his feet out of the door with a wide grin stretch on his face. Off might have felt a bit regretful that Tay didn’t fall flat on his face when he tried to trip Tay on his way out.

Gun shook his head with a smile and continued eating his cereal. Then, a long leg was kicking him under the dining table. It was nothing rough that could hurt, only a light push to wake him from the drowsy morning. Still, it managed to annoy the hell out of him because Gun wasn’t really in the mood to fight.

Dragging his eyes from the bowl, Gun tiredly pulled a scowl on his face and asked, “What do you want, Jumpol?”

“So, want to tell me what made you upset yesterday? Aside from the classic Oab Wiwie problem, of course” Off spoke in a clear tone, fingers fiddling with his fork as his eyebrow crept upwards. He jabbed on his french toast and cut it in half as he waited.

“What made you think that I have other things to be upset about?” Gun tilted his head sideways at the question. Off hummed for a moment, eyes staring back at Gun as he thought silently. He put down his utensils, only to clasp his hands together and settled his elbows on top of the table.

"Well, you pissed me off more than usual and you're being quite clingy afterwards. And as far as I remembered, our deal was only for fifteen minutes. Not for the whole night" Gun looked away in embarrassment for a second at the mention of last night.

When Gun did not offer any answer, Off tried again, "Is it your father?"

"I don't know whether to feel amused or annoyed at the fact you got it correct" Gun’s eyes turned into slits. Off broke into a small smile.

“He's a businessman, Atthaphan. If you keep thinking of how disappointed you are with him, just stop it. It’s not gonna make any difference and it’ll only end up with you getting hurt” Off picked up his utensils again, twitching his lips to the side.

Gun stared at him with glazed eyes this time, lips jutting out in a pout. The sight annoyed him, somehow. Off can feel something akin to pity curled in his chest as he noticed this, something humane and very unlike him. Off decided that he hates this feeling. It made the toast in his mouth tasted like gum. Sticky and extremely frustrating to chew on. God, the masturbation last night must have made him a softie, he face-palmed mentally.

Spitting the toast out of his mouth on a napkin, Off exhaled as he spoke in a low voice, “Cheer up” he exhaled. A bit later he reached for water across the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“I may not be close with my parents, and would usually meet them once in a blue moon. But I do share the same experience you’re having right now so don’t think about it too much, alright. _Just_ \---continue having fun like you always do” _and don’t lose your smile_ , Off thought silently at the back of his head and lightly kicked Gun’s smaller feet because it’s how he cheers people up. By annoying them.

But Gun’s eyebrows are still creased on top of his head so Off leaned over the dining table and reached out to place his index finger on each tip of Gun’s lips, stretching it out gently, “Come on, give me a smile. You look like a goat with that pout on your face”

“Ha ha. Very funny” Gun laughed sarcastically at the tease, rolling his eyes while the other guy kept pinching at his cheeks. The smaller guy swatted his hands away with a glare, unconscious to a smile forming across his lips.

But Off who saw this, struck on spot. He blinked slowly. That smile though, should have come with a warning. It was nothing too wide of a grin or amusement. Only a brief sight of relief. Yet, it nearly tipped Off to the edge. He bit his lips at the rush of excitement inside him as he let go of Gun and sat down back on his stool.

“Are you still upset?” Off asked, resting his chin on top of his palm with another hand touching over the rim of his glass. He licked his dry lips as he exchanged glances with Gun. Feet dazedly moving under the dining table, accidentally brushing his left foot against Gun’s. His skin was soft and warm.

“Not anymore,” Off inhaled as Gun pulled the mug to his curled lips and sipped. “Thanks to you, I guess”

Smile was hanging on to Gun’s plump lips. It’s still there as eyes blinking back at Off. Gun didn’t pull away his feet. He didn’t initiate anything either. Just settled there innocently against Off’s feet and let warmth lingering on him, bleeding into his skin.

For once, they were not choking each other by the neck and finished their breakfast right there, clinking of utensils against china plates filled the room with sunlight fluttering over their face as they exchanged glances, munching quietly. Feet sliding over each other once in a while. Off thought absently as he poked at his unfinished toast with a ripped hole in the centre using his fork, that _this_ _—_ is different.

A good one or bad one, he wasn’t sure. 

-

**Spotted:** _The long lost daughter of Adulkittiporn was seen at the Empire Hotel yesterday. After three years into hiding, Am Tanit Adulkittiporn was finally spotted in Bangkok, walking out of the Aduikittiporn’s building hand in hand with her commoner husband. Last month, we were informed that Off Jumpol was next in line as the heir for Adulkittiporn’s business. Unlucky for Off, it seemed like Am’s appearance may affect the heir position. Looks like we’re going to have an interesting rivalry between siblings with Am’s on the picture. Let’s just hope Off doesn’t piss himself too much._

_Always true, Aristocratz ._

When Off lifted his face from his phone and spotted a familiar face by the entrance, he tried to put up a smile. Swallowing down his anger down the throat, he exhaled. An extremely long exhale to calm himself down. Phone though, tightly gripped in his hand. His mother had a gentle smile on her face and there were slight wrinkles apparent. She appeared beautiful and youthful, nonetheless. However, his smile soon faded as he realized there was a girl standing three feet away from him.

At the end of May, Off was torn between feeling displeased at the news of his sister’s comeback or at the surprise appearance of a blind date. He couldn’t decide which one was worse. Guts were whirling in his stomach. Probably he should have focused on the subject matter which is walking towards him now because his supposed date to the theatre with his mother has now changed into some sort of ancient blind date. By the corner of his eyes, his mother talked and gestured to the girl to stay by the side while she sauntered forward towards him.

“I think you know Fern. She went to your university” his mother started.

Off glanced over his shoulder. Oh he knows her very well. Fern, the daughter of the K Corporation. One of the most popular girls in his university. Intelligent, cute and sporty, and apparently, very off limits because she is also Gun’s number one enemy. Off doesn’t hit on enemies. Of course, it’s also because she’s far from his taste as well.

“Your father is very fond of her. She is also studying MBA and has a huge interest in theatre as well, so I think you should bring her there instead. Try to get to know her, okay, sweetheart” she spoke in her gentle voice, fingers busy fixing his tie around his neck and placed her hands on top of his chest as if trying to stop any thoughts of him spilling out.

She failed.

“I'm a twenty-one years old, mother. There's still so much time for me to do rather than getting married to some stranger I barely know” he spoke under and bit his cheek, trying very hard to keep his emotions at bay.

His mother, however, didn’t seem to be bothered by his boiling anger and kept a smile to her mouth, playing oblivious. Like she would usually do all these past years. The smile though, appeared stiff this time, “Shut your mouth and stand up straight, Off. Also, stop sending flirty looks to every girl you laid your eyes on” she whispered with an annoyed tone and glared at the waitress he’s been eyeing earlier.

“Oh please, mother. Stop being so outdated” Off rolled his eyes which earned him a pinch on his underarm.

“Behave” His mother warned. Off tried not to be hurt at the irritated expression and pursed his lips, resisting from barking back. “Your father hasn’t been pleased with your continuous outrageous activities nowadays”

He couldn’t help but snort bitterly, “As if he ever does” hands clenched tight by his side because as far as he recalled, his father isn't really fascinated by anything he did. Unless it's about his sister. He gritted his teeth when he remembered the Aristocratz news earlier.

“By the way, why was I not informed of my sister’s arrival? I don’t expect to know about my own family member’s from some rubbish click-bait article written by a noob journalist for the sole purpose of humiliating me” Off wheezed out impatiently under his gritting teeth.

His mother touched his hand at the increase of his tone, still calm. “She wanted it to be a surprise” but Off has cut her off in a bitter tone, scoffing.

“A surprise indeed. Luckily I don’t have a heart attack, or I would probably have been haunting her during this time” fingers pulling at his tie which is starting to suffocate him, snickering.

“What does she want anyway? Considering she chose to run away with a peasant last year without a word _and_ a credit card, it must be because she’s finally realizing the importance of money”

“No. She just missed us. Her family” his mother has her chin down. Off let out a mocking laugh, loud enough to make people stare. That excuse is just plain stupid. If his mother thought that he would accept that excuse, she is wrong.

“Don’t be rude. Now, put on a smile on that face. Fern doesn’t deserve any rude treatment from you” her features were stressed out a little.

Off took a proper look at the girl standing across him. Pale skin, red cherry lips and curvy body, definitely the type which guys would find attractive. Hands clasped together in front of her, full of manners. Her eyes shyly looked down at the ground as soon as they switched glance. His face twisted in irritation. But she is certainly not the type he enjoyed being with.

“No, she doesn’t. But what about me, do I deserve this?” Off argued with a hard look on his mother’s face.

He should have seen this coming. Off thought that by going around dating different girls every week would at least give them a hint that he’s not interested in getting married, nor is he interested in getting attached with anyone he is never acquainted with.

“We’ve talked about this” his mother said. Firm. Sounding almost as if exhausted talking with him. He bit down his additional bitter remarks and clamped down his mouth in a thin line.

“If you’re still interested in being the heir to Empire Hotel, you need to listen to your father”

His mother’s eyes were downcasted as if feeling guilty, hands rubbing calmly on his arms because that’s all she’s capable of giving him. The only consolation that he deserves because in their eyes, he’s just another troublemaker and it seems a troublemaker doesn’t entitle to make a choice over his life. Off ignored the pain prickled on his chest and settled with a heavy sigh.

“Fine. Just make sure the hotel is mine”

-

The first time they met, Off remembered it was actually when they were back in high school. He was growing tall then, and started to find pleasure in people’s obsession over him. It was not during Tay’s charity event like how Gun has remembered. Although, every time Gun spoke about his first meeting with all of them, Off would agree without arguing. It was fair because they were not properly introduced back then so Off understood why Gun doesn’t remember him.

Their meeting wasn’t something romantic. Just a random encounter between two boys. It happened after Off was getting scolded for not bringing his textbook for Thai language so he had to borrow one from a student from another class and he opted to borrow the Thai language at the junior class downstairs. It was nonsense because their syllabus was different but his intention was honestly just to ditch the class and check out the juniors, from girls to boys. Almost everyone had offered their book the moment they stepped in, fighting to give their book to him. Almost. Except for one particular boy in the middle row who didn’t even lift his head up. Too engrossed in his book. It had irked him, hurting his pride.

It happened in seconds. The next second Off had walked over to the boy without a thought. He had proceeded to snatch the textbook on top of the boy’s desk without his permission, solely just to be a pain in the ass like he was known for. The boy had looked up in surprise which instantly turned menacing for a second before it dissolved into a polite smile. But Off had caught it, _saw_ it when the facade cracked. He smirked then as he read the name tag, _Gun Atthaphan_. Gun had kindly asked for his book back but Off had dismissed him, and a dark menacing glare spared his way. Vanished soon after a second like always. It was hilarious because despite being ticked off, Gun tried very hard to keep a smile on his face.

Fascinated, he was.

_“Come and get it from me after class. Until then, this book will be mine”_

But Gun never came.

Nevertheless, Off had expected it. He could tell Gun was someone calculative. Cautious. The smaller guy also seemed like a person who much preferred to buy a new book rather than confronting Off in person. And it intrigued him, despite feeling slightly rage for being stood up. However, Off didn’t chase after Gun because Off Jumpol doesn’t chase after someone. He has too much pride to waste on a boy so he let Gun be instead.

Maybe it was not meant to be, Off thought back then. 

Thus, when Tay introduced them during one of his mother’s Christmas charity events in late December, Off couldn't help the grin on his face. That night, Off was hooked. Gun was different, amusing and different than any people he met in his life. He had decided that he couldn't let go of Gun. Maybe because it was getting boring, with people kept putting up with his attitude without a fight even after how reckless he treats them. Seeing how Gun didn't put up with his attitude the whole night, Off felt an overwhelming feeling swept over him. He felt challenged and desired. He had come home with a wish that night.

He wanted to own Gun.

 _Wants_ to.

And perhaps, this is the right time to grant that wish.

-

As soon as Off’s class was finished, Gun had dragged him by the wrist, furiously trudging along the hallways, squeezing his body between people and slipped into one of the classrooms. Of course, not forgetting to slam Off unceremoniously against the wall. Gun felt terribly satisfied at the sound of a whack.

“Wow, I don’t know you’re into rough kink. I’ll make sure to take a note down” Off groaned as he snapped his eyes open and was welcomed with Gun donned with a huge frame of spectacles on top of his nose bridge. It looked cute on him, especially with a blue beret on top of his head, bangs covering his forehead. Although, his eyes seemed to look much more dangerous than they usually do.

“We just masturbated each other, Jumpol” Gun snapped with an angry eyebrow. “Not dating. That’s it. Nothing more than that. And it’s not going to happen again. So, I definitely do not need lilies flooding in my locker or anything you would usually do for your lover” Gun aggressively stabbed his index finger across Off’s chest, hoping that it would leave a bruise.

“I thought you adore lilies?” Off asked, smirking. Now this guy is just simply playing dumb, Gun narrowed his eyes.

“I _do_. I just don’t like it when you give it to me. What are you trying to do now? As far as I know, I’ve already cleared my debts with you. We’re now zero-zero” Gun made a face, voice sounding rather frustrated more than he wanted to.

“You see, Atthaphan, I’ve won the dare” Off began with clearing his throat.

Gun watched those eyebrows lifted in full of mirth. That amusement twinkled in his eyes. That cheeky smile. He hates it when Off does that, looking at him as if he’s a joke. It appeared the first time they met at a Christmas party, and also when Gun was mourning over his _A-_ in his elective subject, or whenever Gun talked actually. It was unfortunate that he trimmed his nails last night or he would have had the chance to scratch that handsome face.

“Whether you like it or not. You are mine now” long fingers dancing across Gun’s shoulder bridge before he gripped on it and pulled a devious smile. The one where Off looked like an angel with his lips curled gently, eyes shining, but Gun didn’t miss the horns on top of his head or the tail wagging behind him. That smile promised everything except nice.

“Says who exactly? It was supposed to be a one-time thing, Jumpol” Gun spoke, mouth full in distaste, stepping back as if he’s burned. The touch was no longer there but he can still feel the burn. The warmth.

The taller guy pushed himself off the wall and brushed the dust of his Louis Vuitton jacket before lifting his gaze, “Says me. Well, I thought since we've already fucked, let's date properly. Be my boyfriend” Off declared proudly. 

The guy came over towards him, hovering Gun like a fucking tower like Off would usually do. Mouth grinning sadistically as if he doesn’t know that the action is pissing him off even more. When in fact, Off knows. He _always_ does.

“Wow, how romantic” Gun mocked, “Do you even hear yourself, Jumpol? April has long gone so you can stop with the joke now because I'm not gonna laugh"

“Regrettably, I'm not joking. My parents have been hooking me up with a bunch of girls that's far from my taste” Off chinned upwards as in deep thought for three seconds before shaking his head, index finger tapping on his chin for a second. Until he turned around to face Gun, eyes full of mischief.

“And then, I suddenly thought of how you're the first person that I find attractive. Whom I can actually endure for a very long time despite our daily arguments and how we actually understand and complement each other so well since we’re both come from an influential socialite”

"You lost me the moment you speak” Gun made a face with eyebrows tied in a knot. Eyes keenly watching as Off circled him, arms folded against his chest.

“I mean, there's no denying I’m a pretty great guy and great in bed, too. You’ve even touched it, _if_ you know what I mean. Also, you’re not that bad yourself. So, in other words, us dating each other is a very good idea” those lips tipped in a sinister grin, stopping in front of Gun so they’re face to face.

“So, you flooded my locker with lilies just to propose a business deal? Gosh, you need to stop talking because you’re starting to sound like my old man, Jumpol” Gun sighed heavily as he clutched at the beret on top of his head, feeling weight in his head at all these talking.

“I know I've done quite a lot of things that I’m not proud of but I'm not my father. I don't do business with feelings or relationships. And I certainly don't play with it. A big minus on top of that, my father doesn’t find you fascinating either" Gun shook his head as he pushed the spectacle over his nose with his middle finger when it slid down slightly, not noticing eyes that were lingering over him.

“I’m not saying that we're playing” Off shrugged his shoulder.

“Then, what are you saying?” 

“I’m suggesting that we should give it a try. This whole dating stuff. It’s a win-win situation anyway. I find you attractive and I’m sure you find me attractive too, at some point” Off retorted, leaning forward with space between them disappearing little by little and Gun was about to back away, only to be stopped by the firm grip around his waist. 

“If you're moaning under me while we were masturbating is any indication” Off whispered the last bit in his ear. Blush crept up to his neck at this, body tensed at the proximity between them.

“Either way, the point is we're not losing anything” Off rasped, dragging the sentence as his eyes flickered over Gun’s and down to his lips. He pursed his lips after.

“At least, we’re not going to be pressured in finding any suitable partners any soon. You don’t have to worry about your father. Both of our families are obsessed with this whole business deal so I’m sure we can come up with a proposal that would be beneficial for our families. If this doesn’t work out, we can just stick to being friends. Or enemies—or whatever you’re calling this is” those hands were back on him, running his hands up Gun’s shoulder blade for a second. It drew shivers up his spine so Gun swatted him off within seconds and let out a flat laugh.

“I know that you’re insensitive in the first place but it doesn’t mean I am too. Let me make it clear that I have _feelings_ and I also have the right to date whoever I want” Gun spoke sternly, trying to make a point that he is serious, eyes menacing.

“I am already suffocated with my father controlling my whole life. I certainly don't need you to play me as your avatar too. Neither you nor my dad is going to do that to me” intensity in his eyes rises between their gazes. Gun shouldered his bag and pushed Off from him.

Before he could get to the door though, Off’s sentence halted him halfway.

“And then what? Pursue Oab who doesn’t even have a clue about you liking him? Wake up, Gun. He's going to be married soon to that little virgin commoner” Off dryly laughed. It came out like a joke. But Gun didn’t find it funny, he couldn’t even lift his face. It's painful because Gun couldn’t even find it himself to refute the statement. Those words hit right where it hurts. 

"You're not exactly winning me with those statements, Jumpol" Gun blinked as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from lashing and returned to face Off again.

“Listen, I understand where you're coming from because I don’t exactly enjoy being told on what to do either but we both know the end of this tale, Gun. You and I are not the boss here but our parents. We are the pawn in this chess of power and wealth" Off stepped in closer towards him, expression gentler than before. The guy hovered over him once again, fingers carefully touching Gun’s arm and slid up to his shoulder.

It made Gun uneasy and agitated. Troubled.

Off on the other side, however, seemed indifferent and unaffected. Eyes looking even more determined. More confident, if it was possible. As if he knows how this scene will play out and Gun was starting to get afraid that he might lose at whatever battle they’re having at this moment. And losing to Off Jumpol is a nightmare and the last thing he wanted to happen.

"We do not make the decision. We follow them, Gun” Off’s voice came out raspy and Gun was quiet as if he was under a spell. Thumbs were caressing Gun’s shoulders as assurance for him to calm down and it did without Gun realized.

“I know this sounds far from romantic” His tone is soft this time. Off inched closer, leaning in until their nose bumped. Gun’s breath hitched as he felt fingers creeping along his hipbone to grab on his waist, running palms over his spine, making his knees buckled with his gentle caress.

“But I can’t stop thinking about you the whole week” Off attentively pushed his bangs away from his eyes and took off his glasses.

Gun’s eyes were gazing steadily at him, wanting to argue that it was most probably Off’s dick talking but the hand sliding over his arm was electrifying and Gun was holding his breath now because there’s somersault turning in his stomach. He felt suffocated. Weak. Off cupped his cheek on his palm. His touch was gentle, contrasting to the hard gaze that was pinning Gun down. And it’s been awhile since he’s gotten nervous like this. Anxious. Defenceless. And if Gun pushes himself in a tip-toe a bit, their lips would probably meet against each other. And he began to wonder if it will be good as last time—

“ _Ahem_. I’m sorry but this class is occupied”

A loud firm voice spoke behind them. Off cursed under his breath and Gun turned around to look at the guy, torn between being thankful and disappointed at being interrupted. Unconsciously, he let out an exhale as he took some steps back.

“What a way to cockblock, newbie” Off side-eyed the guy by the door with a frown.

“My name is New. Not newbie” The guy replied with a similar glare, showing that the feelings were mutual. 

“Whatever. Like hell I care” Off dismissed him. New stepped into the class with a slam and walked to the front seat, four seats away from them, not forgetting to throw a death glare behind Off’s head before he pulled out a book and flipped it open.

“I should leave. I don’t want to piss off the already damoiseau in distress over here. Who knows what goes up his grouchy ass” this time Off turned to Gun again with a smile. Gun’s glasses that were in his hand earlier are now sliding over his nose bridge, framing Off’s slim face. He looks like a handsome nerd with a foul mouth.

“Anyway, I’ll give you time. Think about it, Gun” Off pulled out the glasses so it barely hung by the tip of his nose and winked.

It’s weird that his character still shines underneath that huge frame of glasses. Gun was told that glasses make our character appear softer or kinder, but it seemed very hard to contain those blunt attitudes for Off because it seemed like the guy’s already comfortable being under his skin rather than hiding under all those aesthetic accessories.

It’s _irritating_.

“Hopefully, not too long though, because I’m not really good at waiting”

With that, Off left the class to Gun and New by themselves. Gun heaved a breath and sighed aloud. New gave him a look. Gun ignored it because all he can think now is Off and his annoying smirk and his spicy scent of cologne, his intense gaze. The taller guy was already out of his sight. But the warmth lingers. Gun cursed under his breath when he felt he realized his heart was jumping out of his ribcage, breath stuttering. Off Jumpol sure knows his way in getting what he wants and as much as Gun hates to admit it, he’s starting to trip his way out. 

-

It was his second date with Fern tonight.

A phantom of the opera was playing in the theatre tonight. The hall was full. They had taken a seat at one of the balconies on the highest platform. It was a bit far to see the play, still, it was better in privacy and far from noises. The girl next to him giggled softly behind her palm, laughing along with the audience at the silly joke spouted from one of their characters.

Off drew his eyebrow at this, slightly annoyed because he felt like he’s missing out. Confused because he didn’t find it funny. At this moment, Off wandered to a certain someone, thinking if Gun is interested in theatre. Wondering if Gun would laugh with his eyes sparkling in joy, or would he cry with the audience, or would he leans against Off with arms curls around Off—

“P’Off, did you hear what I said?” the girl touched him on his kneecap. Off quickly gathered back his senses and turned to his left. Fern was looking back at him puzzlingly. Brown eyes gazed at him for a long moment.

“I heard from Gun that you lived in a hotel suite. I asked if you could give me a tour of your suite. Can I?” Fern spoke, lips a couple of inches away from his. It smells like a strawberry. The hand which was resting on his kneecap has now slipped further up to his thigh, sending tremors in him. 

“I didn’t know that you guys are on speaking terms” Off found his ears perked at the mention of Gun’s name.

“We don’t, but somehow your name came up and” She came closer then, leaving only inches for a gap so they would be sharing breath, “...he seemed very territorial over you which makes me extremely curious of what you had offered him”

Off blinked once, twice as he started to get the hint where this is going. A faint smile crept in. So, the prim and proper image is just an illusion after all. Now this is interesting. “What makes you think I’m going to betray Gun for you?” Fern has his full attention now as Off turned to face her.

“Because I have something to offer that Gun doesn’t” Fern leaned into him, “Virginity”

Off can’t help but smile at the turn out event. Gun did mention that Fern is a manipulative bitch, but he didn’t know that she was this interesting. Despite how it is, he's going to enjoy himself for a moment. Pulling up his flirty smile, Off took her hand in his and made sure that he gave her a soft gaze,

“If you think pissing Gun off is the key to win me, you are so damn right” he finished off with a smirk.

Off has never considered him as someone as a gentleman. In fact, there are multiple occasions he realized that he’s far from it. So, he didn’t think much when there’s an invitation for a platter of dinner served to him across the table. Whenever he has the chance, he will jump on it. Fast.

Gazing hard at her lips, Off grazed his fingers along her arm. It took only a heartbeat for the girl to close her eyes and that was his queue. With a dramatic music pumping through the theatre behind them, signaling the climax, Off grabbed the girl’s face in his palms and sealed their lips. It was gentle, tongue-free and innocent. The perfect equation to make his lovers consider him as a gentle lover.

It seals the deal as always.

By the time they were back in his suite, all of their clothes were shed off. Both of them naked from head to toes as the girl yanked at his arm with Off climbing on top of her. It was hot. Sweaty. The girl tasted like cheap lipstick and salad they ate from the restaurant earlier and smells like an expensive flowery perfume. Off noticed that she smells nothing like Gun who always has a spicy and sweet scent on him. It wasn’t particularly bad, just different.

Between grinding and groaning, Off found himself being interrupted at the thought of glassy eyes, so he distracted himself with the supple breasts in front of him. He groped and pulled at the nipples as he dry hump his half-hard erection against her. Mouth attached to each other, kissing along the rim as tongue probed at the entrance.

But her lips were chapped, not plump. And the erotic sounds echoing in his room was a shrill voice of a girl. A girl he’s not familiar with. A girl he knows nothing about and Off can’t focus because she reeks of sweet perfume and his mind can’t stop reeling the night with Gun whining under him. Moaning. Cheeks dusted in pink. Heavy breathing resonated in every corner of the room. Hazy glassy eyes staring at him, flushed skin and warmth—warmth spilling all over him.

“ _Fuck_ , I can’t do this” Off finally pushed himself out of the bed.

Grabbing the robe from his wardrobe, he covered his bare body and tied it around himself. Hands roughly running through his hairs, messing and pulling it in irritation. His blood was pumping in his body along with his heart beating loudly in his eardrum. Cock throbbing under his robe. Everything else was working perfectly except for his brain.

He needs a drink. Walking to the mini bar in the corner of the room, Off pulled out a tequila and poured it in a glass. He hissed as soon as the alcohol burned in his throat. It felt satisfying and relieved that he poured himself another glass and dunked it one-shot. 

Off faced the bed as soon as he remembered his company for tonight, twirling the drink in his glass as his brain processed on what to say. He could tell it was awkward for Fern as she kept fiddling her fingers, waiting for Off to come to bed. 

Likewise, he’s not really a gentleman. He’s a jerk so he started with “Look, I’m not in the mood. Do me a favour and find yourself the exit” with that Off turned away from her.

“Excuse me?” She sounded confused, also, a hell lot offended. Her voice was in high tone, disbelieved. He can definitely picture her digging her nails on the comforter, stretching and tearing the fabric apart under her long nails. He shook his head. Pity.

“You heard me. Leave” Off repeated with indifferent expression this time. Unsympathetic. Sharp eyes narrowed at the girl on the bed. There were sniffles under her palm and Off rolled his eyes at this. Great, now she’s using the tears weapon. That’s the last thing he wanted to handle right now. He should have followed his guts and avoided this girl, sipping his drink.

“Jerk” she spat when she saw no effort in him to console her. The girl stepped out from the bed and grabbed her things. She left him in exasperation. And with a loud slam of the door which he’s pretty sure cracked the wall. Off sighed heavily.

Looks like it’s going to be another night for Off and his left hand.

**Spotted:** _Off Jumpol was seen shoving his tongue down Fern’s throat tonight, the next successor for K Corporation. They were seen heading to Empire Hotel after spending their quality time in a theatre which was owned by Fern’s family. It was a surprise to see them locking lips considering how she was also known as Gun Atthaphan’s all time enemy. With news of Off Jumpol becoming the next heir floating around, it seemed that he already chose his partner. Let’s just hope the feud between Off and Gun doesn’t turn any worse._

_Always true, Aristocratz_

-

“Good evening gentlemen, may I introduce myself as a musical genius for tonight. You may refer to me as The Phantom”

First Kanaphan held his cape up followed by a smile under the mask. He was wearing a personalized white half-mask that covered half of his face, white bow tie and white gloves to match with the mask. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath black vest and added a black coat to make it fancier with a black cape waving behind him. Off could tell it is a costume of Erik of The Phantom of the Opera. The costume was nice, although Off was slightly unsure if the character matched First’s vibrant personality. 

“Tonight, I will be hosting the party and there are performances prepared for you. I hope you enjoy this evening. Till then, enjoy!”

And the party ceremoniously launched with a champagne toast and fireworks blasting off in the starry night. People were cheering and shouting as they resumed dancing, loud thumping of bass in the background. Halfway across the swimming pool, Off could see Tay greeted First with a smile and a pat on the back before he continued making his way towards him with two glasses of a red coloured drink in his hands.

“Here. Your drink” said Tay and shoved one of the glass on his face. Off raised his eyebrow at the drink, judging it silently whether it is edible because under the dim lights, it seemed more like disgusting blood in a glass to him. 

“Oh for god sake, it’s just a cocktail. You have nothing to worry about” but Tay didn’t let him say anything and just passed him the glass.

Off took note of messy rolls of toilet tissue attire wrapped around Tay’s body and from this angle, he can see that some of the tissues were starting to rip because of the cheap material. The guy looked like a mess and it actually hurts his eyes. Off blinked hard. He really doesn’t know why Tay’s decided to be a mummy for today’s costume party. Tay has explained to him earlier that simplicity was needed rather than spending money for an expensive costume. Half-assed is actually more accurate, but Off doesn’t have the heart to break his heart so he just nodded.

“Easy for a mummy like you to say. Unlike you, an angel doesn’t drink blood or eat flesh. So, it is very important for me to take care of my holy existence” Off batted his eyelashes. He has decided to be an angel for tonight’s party. A white suit from head to toe to complete his ethereal attire. And of course, a pair of big white wings clung to his back to complete his costume. 

“Whatever” Tay just huffed and simply ignored him, chugging the drink down his throat. Off made a face. Feeling irritated at getting ignored. He was about to speak again until he was stopped upon a sight of a red devil sauntering gracefully towards them. Off can’t help the smirk lurking on his lips as he brought the glass up level to his mouth.

Gun the goody two-shoes as a devil. How clever.

“Well well well, look who's here? A devil in a disguise as a human. Have you mistaken earth as hell, Lucifer?” Off spoke once Gun stopped in front of him and Tay. Like usual, he received a deathly glare from the said devil.

Gun has a black shirt under a red vest and a red cloak wrapped around him perfectly. A tail peeking from behind his black pants and red horn was placed on top his head made him look more like a devil with glitters dusted on the apple of his cheeks. Gun looks spectacular. If the guy held a pitchfork in his hand, Off would have mistaken him as a real devil. And he certainly doesn't mind selling his soul with the devil.

“Save the praises. I know the disguise is superb” Off rolled his eyes out of annoyance. It earned him an infamous smirk from Gun. 

“Although, I have to say your angel costume is missing the halo on top of your head because you look more like a damn ostrich bird to me” The shorter guy took a step closer. Off glared at him sharp.

“Now, if you could excuse me, there's a couple of souls I need to prey on for my hunger tonight” Gun gave a devious smile. Eyes were wandering every corner and gave a light wave in the air in the other direction behind him. “And it seemed like Narapat is also looking for something to hit on tonight”

Off stood in his way, stopping him. “As if. You don’t like Narapat” 

“I also don’t like talking to a betrayer,” Gun glared at him and walked away. Off rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, Gun. I didn’t betray—”

Halted by a thought, Gun turned around with a smirk, eyes turning in slits, “By the way, how does it feel to nail _the_ bitch? Must be great to taint the sacred hole since she’s the infamous Virgin Mary after all” said Gun and then he was pushing through Off's big white wings, making Off accidentally knock on Tay's drink. Tay squeaked at the spill of drink on his tissues.

“Are you guys fighting again?” Tay sighed as he cleaned himself.

Off poured the alcohol down his throat and groaned as his eyes lingered at the sight of Gun approaching Narapat who was wearing a priest suit, looking surprised and disgustingly delighted as Gun’s hand ran over his arm.

“No worries. This is just us doing foreplay” Off gritted his teeth and Tay made a disgusted face.

-

It is a known fact that almost everyone adores Gun.

He’s aware of it too, indulges in it as well. It was safe to say he’s proud of the fact people crave for him, want to be him. Which is why Gun relented and played the image everyone wants him to be without complaining. The classic-goody-two-shoes-Gun, the smarty pants Gun, the oh-so-vulnerable-to-be-protected Gun, the clean untainted Gun. He was willing to be anything, until he was introduced to Off Jumpol. 

Off was unusual. He is temperamental. He is a self-absorbed and confident piece of ass. And apparently, he is also someone Gun could never be. Because the taller male is reckless. Unpredictable. Off especially doesn’t bend by the rules and only follows his instinct. He loves doing what he wants. Off doesn’t pretend and for the first time in his life, Gun realized that he is jealous of someone.

So one day, when Off accidentally saw Gun kicking on the vending machine because his favourite drink was out of stock, Gun doesn’t even bother to act nice or play pretend with Off. Maybe that’s why Gun isn't fond of him. Because the person that he was jealous of knew his weakness and saw through his facade. Off has seen the real him and he finds no reason to put up the perfect image. And maybe that was also why Gun found relief being with him because he doesn't have to try so hard to impress Off. 

Gun dislikes Off. He always knows that.

But somehow, the emotion tripled even more tonight. His nose flared when he saw Off joining Arm and Alice in the centre of the room playing suck and blow game on the couch, a girl in a nun costume by his side. The couple was wearing matching costumes as Joker and Harley Quinn. He can see girls were flocking around Off left and right as they passed the card around. The nun was giggling happily when the card fell, seemingly giddy at the fact their lips almost touched.

Gun didn’t know why he felt irritated watching Off flirting with girls. Rush of emotions waved through his chest as Off had a hand resting on her thigh, smiling as he sucked on the cigarette tucked under his teeth and pulled it out to puff a smoke. Their eyes met and Gun twitched his lips at the smirk sent his way. He swore Off was doing that on purpose just to rile him up. Rolling his eyes away, Gun turned his attention to Narapat who was still blabbering about his wealth. This guy bored him as hell. He doesn’t know why he talked to Narapat or even bothered to flirt with the guy.

“You like swimming, right? You should come to my house. I have a big swimming pool” Narapat said as he slid his hand up Gun’s kneecap.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure” Gun smiled at the guy and awkwardly moved the hand off his knee.

Unluckily, the guy couldn't read hints because the hand was back on his knee. Gun nearly rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting. God, this guy is so damn persistent. Gun took the glass in his hand and sipped it, wandering his eyes around until his eyes caught Off looking at him. There was a flicker of fury under those pools of brown orbs, there’s no doubt about it. Gun smirked.

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Gun faked a chuckle.

Leaning towards Narapat, he took the other guy’s drink and gulped it in one-shot. He hissed at the burn in his throat. The guy’s eyes landed on Gun, watching him fascinatingly as Gun ran his tongue over his lower lips. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Off straightened up in his seat as he pushed the girl away, eyes burning a hole on them. Satisfaction coursing through his blood.

“You know, I always have a thing for you” 

This time, Narapat caught his chin in his hand. Gun tried to keep calm when Narapat grabbed his face with another hand creeping over his thigh. His face fell when it slowly made its way up, dangerously close to his ass. Before Narapat could do anything though, Off had made his way and rushed towards them with eyes blazing lazers. 

“May I borrow you for a dance?” Off interrupted them. Gun hid a victorious smile in a thin line, feeling triumph and fulfillment reeled inside him.

“Are you sure? I don't think that your heaven will faze upon seeing a devil wrapped around an angel's arms. No one wants to see an angel get thrown out of heaven because of a devil” Gun quipped smartly while Narapat pulled his hand away.

“I'm just asking for a dance. Not a lifetime” Off narrowed his eyes. One hand kept in a pocket arrogantly, head tipped up.

“Sure” Gun shrugged his shoulders. Without wasting time, Off grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor and blended into the crowd. They danced closely as the music in the background played.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but if you’re not interested in him, stop sending the wrong signal because the guy can’t take the _fucking_ hint” Off hissed, placing his hands appropriately on Gun’s hips.

“Who said I’m not into him?” Gun tried to put a casual expression but exasperation was evident in his tone.

Shaking his head weakly, he speaks again, “And I hate to break it up to you, attraction doesn’t equal to sex, Off. Just because you said you like me doesn't mean I can't sleep with anyone else. We’re not dating. He finds me attractive and I don't really like rejecting an open invitation. Especially from someone handsome like him” Off’s expression hardened at this.

“Liar. You’re distracted the whole time he’s talking to you. You think I didn’t notice you’re staring at me earlier?” Off raised his eyebrow, his palms were warm against the small part of Gun’s back, resting it there as they slowly danced on the floor. His eyes were looking menacing from this angle.

“I did not” Gun quickly pushed away Off’s hands off him and glared.

“You did” but Off was much persistent so Gun’s small body ended up getting tangled in his long arms again.

“No, I didn’t”

“If you’re jealous, you can just say it, Gun” Off’s tone went higher this time, grip on Gun tightened involuntarily.

“What? Now, that just sounds crazy, Off. Why would I be jealous?”

“Because you’re supposed to. _Damn it._ I flirted with that girl to make you jealous. Do you even know you’ve been driving me crazy with all of these little antics? Can’t you just drop this game of yours and give me your answer?” Off’s left eye twitched and Gun would feel satisfaction at making the taller guy mad. And Gun would have laughed at his face if he could, however, he was not that far off from boiling either.

“Me? It’s you who has been driving me crazy, and I thought you said you're into me? But now you're sleeping with other people? With my enemy of all people?”

“I didn’t sleep with her. We made out, yes” Gun raised his unimpressed eyebrow. 

“But I left her hanging. And you don’t have to worry because she’s just another one of my blind dates that my mother arranged for me. And I haven’t nailed her, not planning to anyway" Off paused to inhale.

"In fact, I’m not looking forward to nail anyone right now because I already set my eyes on someone else” said Off in a firm tone. Affirmation clear in his brown orbs.

“Who?” Gun asked.

Off cupped his cheek then, body swaying along with the slow music. His hold on Gun’s hips were gentle this time, nothing too forceful or too sexual. Still, it felt intimate and Gun can feel the tension between them heightens as they stared into each other eyes.

“You know who”

And it was all it took for Gun’s brain to stop thinking. A quiet intensity rose between them as Off drew their body closer and Gun found himself distracted at the sight of Off’s lips. Reminded of how he had bit on it and how those lips had littered kisses all over his body, and _those_ _eye_ s—those eyes trained on Gun was something else. It made his heart jump a little. He never realized how intense those eyes were everytime it laid on him. Has it always looked this intense?

Curiosity ran through his mind as he silently wondered what’s going through the taller guy’s head right now. Wondering whether Off was feeling the same rush he’s feeling, feeling suffocated as he does. Hands pressing at his small back calmed him and pushed him to the edge at the same time. Some sort of greed ran through his veins.

More, he wants _more_.

The taller guy lets go of Gun as the music dies down, pulling away, fingers untangling. Gun felt empty in an instant. Heart wavering at the distance stretched between them. Off was not looking at him anymore, turning around and prepared to leave because that’s how he usually does. Playing his part like a player as usual. Creating the distance between them so Gun would crave for his warmth.

Miss him. _Want him._

But the problem is Gun doesn’t want to chase after Off. He had prided himself in using his head rather than his heart for a long time ago. He had put a warning in his head every time he felt a sort of attraction towards Off and managed to stop himself. It’s been working so well for these past years but why is it so hard to push Off away tonight? Why is it so easy to be drawn towards him? He hates to think that he’s starting to grow weak. Then again, what else is there to lose except a couple of stupid egos? So Gun tugged Off's shirt before Off could even walk off, halting him in between his tracks.

“Let’s try. The whole dating thing” Gun spoke, tone high pitched. 

When Off gave him an eyebrow, Gun looked away and spoke, “I mean who knows, maybe you could be my true love all this time” he cleared his throat, arms folded against his chest. Trying to appear all casual about the whole thing despite blushes tinting his cheeks.

“Then, you need to get rid of your date because I’m not going to stroll around alone without an arm to cling to” Off glanced at the bar where Narapat was sitting. The guy's eyes were fixated on them. 

This time Gun couldn’t help from curling a mischievous grin, “Narapat did get into your nerve, didn't he?” 

“No, it’s you who have been getting into my nerves all these years but it’s not important anyway” Off rolled his eyes, “And I would suggest you to kiss my cheek to make it official because your date is staring and he'll get the message so we can at least avoid all the punching and screaming"

“I always know you find amusement in people’s misery” Gun grinned.

He didn’t waste any minute from marching forward and wrapped his arms around Off’s neck, pulling him down to level their face. The other guy was slightly startled at the pull, eyes wide. Warm hands were back on him in seconds, fleeting against Gun’s hips again to balance both of them on their feet.

“And whatever I do, it's either go big or go home, Jumpol” he smirked. Off furrowed his eyebrow at this.

Before Off could retort with anything though, a hand slid behind his neck and crashed their mouths together as another threaded through his black jet hair. His eyes closed instinctively at the press of lips, low whine escaped as Gun lightly bit on his lower lips. Hands clinging around Off’s neck tightly as Gun returned the kiss, savouring the bitter taste of cigarette and wine on Off’s tongue. He whined as Off pressed Gun’s lower body against his, arms resting around his a small part of his back.

Gun pulled away first to heave a breath. 

“Now, what would heaven have to say after seeing an angel kissing a devil?” Gun heaved a breath, a smile wide on his face, as their noses brushed each other. Off’s eyes were half-lidded, heavy on him.

“It would probably be, ‘ _To the hell you go’_ ” Off retorted smartly and actually curled his lips, chuckling lightly.

The low sound of vibration made Gun’s heart beating loudly, warmth spilling out of him. The one that somehow left Gun speechless and tripping over his steps. The one that was so contagious, it had Gun grinning back like a kid, sending a fleeting feels of butterflies in his stomach. He clutched tighter.

Under the starry night sky as arms wrapped around him, with a smile hanging at the end of their lips, Gun thinks again that either a dance or a lifetime, he does not really mind giving it to Off because for some reason, he is willing to give this a try— _whatever_ they have between them now.

As long as it involves Off Jumpol.

-

There were changes.

They started going out for dates a lot, spending more time alone whether it's just going out simply for lunch or dinner. Whenever Gun caught up with his assignment or project, Off would drop by and they would call for food delivery and eat together, sharing the food by feeding to each other playfully and turned into a nasty war as one tried to smear the food across each others faces, cackling madly with chubby cheeks, mouths full and struggling to chew the food down.

They changed too, Gun noticed.

It was subtle, vague and indistinct, and he would have missed it if he didn’t pay attention. But, Gun did. Because for some reason, being together with Off made Gun extra alert and conscious of everything’s happening around him. Like whenever they would walk side by side to cross the road with arms brushing against each other, Off would casually slip Gun's hand in his and pull him along, crossing the road after checking the roads clear. Off didn't let go even after crossing.

When all of them gathered around, Gun would find the chance to sit next to him. As they listen to Tay’s non stop chattering, somehow in between, Gun managed to lean close to the other guy. Sometimes when Tay’s stories were getting boring and repetitive, Off would pay attention to him instead and ask if he had his lunch yet. If Gun looks tired, Off would opt to buy him coffee. In some other time, if Tay’s story were something new and funny, both of them would share fits of laughter, knees bumping and invading each other’s space as Gun casually placed his head against Offs shoulder. There were no words exchanged, only understanding glance and smiles gracing their lips.

Their fights decreased, unsurprisingly. It changes from daily fights to weekly basis. And honestly, Gun doesn't really mind fighting because the fight is the foundation of their relationship. It’s just the way they are. It’s just both of them being foolish and hard-headed, pitting themselves against each other because of bruised ego, and stupid things. It always ends up with them making out at the end of the day though.

“I couldn’t decide which one is worse, you guys fighting and throwing insults or sucking face with each other” Alice blanched, chucking chips at Off and Gun as they moaned loudly, pulling at each other’s hairs.

Instead making an effort to pity their friends, Off pulled even more closer, dragging the shorter guy to sit on his lap. Gun curled his arm around him, evidently licking the inside of Off’s mouth. Tay who was sitting next to Off, had moved his chair, rolling his eyes at the aggressive groaning. He squealed when the couple kept invading his space, eventually deciding to dump his chair to move next to Alice.

“One thing for sure, they’re much more disgusting than us” Arm cackled. He rested his head on Alice’s shoulders, and pulled Alice closer by the waist, puckering up his lips at his girlfriend. 

“I seriously need new friends” Tay groaned loudly as Alice kissed Arm’s cheek in return. His nose flared at the sight. He pulled a judging face, eyes instinctively flickering over the blank screen of his phone only to gaze up back again at his friends, feeling terribly missing out at the progress Off and Gun’s making.

“This is fun. We should’ve done this much earlier” Off breathed against his mouth. “I can’t even remember what we were fighting about”

His lips are bruised in red, brown orbs clouded slightly. His black strands of hair are soft in Gun’s grasps with some of them sticking out in every other direction. Off has a warm smile on his face. The one that appears every time they are eye to eye, or when Gun is beaming at him, or whenever they talk actually. It’s a nice look on him and successfully knocking the breath out of him. But Off doesn’t really need to know about that so Gun only mumbled incoherent words into Off’s neck in response, skittering his fingertips under the taller guy’s shirt.

He didn’t think much at first. It’s only when they are metres apart with hands to themselves, Gun finally thinks about it. As soon as Off’s Porsche drove away from him, Gun began to wonder why they didn’t start going out in the first place.

-

“Be honest. Do you really hate me?” 

Off asked with a nonchalant face as both of them dipped their legs in the pool, legs swinging around underwater. The night is getting dark and Gun can see the light from the moon illuminating over slopes of Off’s face, highlighting his nose and cheekbones. They had decided to hang out longer today instead of just having dinner together and proceeded to spend some time at Empire Hotel since Gun doesn’t really have anything to do back at home. 

“What?” Gun asked, surprised at the sudden question and looked over his shoulder. Off was not smiling nor smirking, instead there was a streak of seriousness over his features. Gun was a bit taken aback, mind reeling as he tried to compose his answer.

“Just because I’m not that fond of you or constantly cursed you behind your back doesn’t mean I hate you” Gun pressed his lips in a thin line, looking at the other’s reaction. He flung his leg over Off’s longer ones and tangled it together. Off laughed at this, a bit bitterly he noticed.

“Well, what else can I conclude from _Off Jumpol is a narcissist and selfish motherfucker_ except hate? And in my defence, you did say you hate me once” Off said, tone accusing. He sounded hurt this time. Gun bit his inner cheek, blaming himself for running his potty mouth.

“You’re never going to live that down, are you?” Gun folded his arms. Off just shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you being sulky?” Gun asked in a slow, sincere tone this time. Off just shook off his head but the frown was still there and the eyebrows were still tight on his forehead.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all those things and trust me, I don’t hate you” Pulling a small smile, Gun knocked their elbows together, making the guy sighed weakly and turned around to look at him.

“Hey, if I hate you, I won’t be talking or even sitting next to you right now. Besides, don’t tell me I’m the only one enjoying our daily banter?” Gun grinned and teasingly poked at Off’s cheek. The guy didn’t bat his hand away. And there was a discreet smile lifted on Off’s lips.

“No, you’re not the only one” Off spoke. Then, he eased the smile, finally stretching the curl of his smile this time and Gun found it looked better on him than the cocky smirk he had on his usual face.

“And now that we’re talking about it. I thought you’re the one who hates me. You don’t exactly make a good impression when we meet, I mean, who glares at people the first time they meet. And you’re not exactly friendly and talkative either” Gun pouted, reminding Off when they first met each other. He had thought of nothing about the other guy at first and was really excited to gain new friends but when Off just wouldn’t stop burning a hole at the back of his head, Gun had grown conscious of the other boy and assumed that Off probably hates him.

“Glaring? I was _staring_ at you” Off defended himself fast, tone a bit high as if offended. But quickly cursed at under his breath for exposing himself.

“Why would you stare at me?” Gun drew his eyebrow at this. Off was hesitant as he looked at Gun and back to his feet in the water, thinking to himself what just he drove himself into. Scratching at his nape, he readied himself to speak.

“I was just… I found you amusing, alright. I mean, I was attracted to you but you didn’t even bat your eyelashes at me. And you…forget it” now there are colours on Off’s cheeks, tips of his ears were red and his legs can’t stop shaking in the water. It was amusing because Off looked out of his demeanor and Gun wondered what would make him so embarrassed.

“I what?”

“You looked cute back then”

Gun’s heart jumped immediately, blush creeping up his cheeks. The warm smile appears again on Off’s face. Feeling embarrassed at the turn around of the situation, Gun splashed water on Off’s face. Off yelped and splashed back at him. Soon, it went from flicking water to a heated water war. Gun was pulling at Off’s legs and in a split second both of them fell in the pool. Once both of them rose from the water, they laughed and continued splashing water at each other.

The atmosphere was vibrant as they heartily cackled. And somehow looking from this distance, Off appeared adolescent with his ungelled hair stamped on his forehead, clothed in a large sized shirt with moonlight casted softly onto his face. Gun just realized that this is probably the first time that Gun properly stared at Off’s face, examining closely his handsome features.

From his small eyes with nicely shaped eyebrows, down to his cute nose and small lips that were completed with sculpted jawline. Maybe it was his dick talking, or maybe it was because he’s finally stopped obsessing over Oab at every single thing because for once, Gun thinks that it’s not hard to admit that Off Jumpol is nice to look at. Impossibly handsome, too.

“What are you staring at?” Off splashed water at him. 

“Nothing” Gun blinked, wiping at his face. Smile didn’t leave his face. When Off swam forward with eyes trained on him, Gun haughtily retorted, “What are _you_ staring at?”

"Has anyone told you that you're beautiful?"

"Pfft. That's mushy coming from you. Is that one of your pick up lines you used on your lovers?" Gun snickered cheekily but his smile vanished when he caught Off was looking at him as the taller guy swam closer. His lips, more precisely.

"No. Not really" Off took a second before deciding to speak again, "I've never said anything like that to anyone" 

His voice came out raspy as if he’s out of breath. Gun took his time to really into the taller guy’s brown orbs, stared into it until his knees weakened. The strong arm supported him as Gun clutched on Off’s shirt. Without hesitation, they kissed again.

-

It comes to no surprise when Gun found himself getting carried by Off to the bedroom. Both of them were wet from head to toe after making out in the swimming pool. Lips hungrily attached to each other, tasting and licking everything. The taller guy pressed him against the bed and they both scurried to undress themselves. Heart pumping loudly in the ribcage and doesn’t seem to be slowing down any moment as Off’s tongue swept over the saliva dripping down his chin. Getting up, Off huffed roughly and chucked away his last garment, only to curl around Gun and planted a kiss on his mouth before he moved down further.

It was humid tonight, even with air-cond switched on. The bed was slightly damp from their wet clothes earlier and the sheets stuck on his back but Off wasn’t even bothered. Focused with his task in hand as he licked his way down to litter bruising marks over his chest and ribcage. Gun’s jaw swung open when his nipple twirled between index finger and thumb, whine stuck at his throat. 

“I am a good fuck so rest assured because you’re in good hands” Off panted against his skin, cocky smirk tugging at his lips, chin digging at Gun’s navel. His eyes were full blown, wide as he looked up at Gun.

The smaller guy couldn't afford a response because in a flash, Off was already licking at the wet patch on Gun’s boxer. Earning him an appreciative moan. One minute, there was the sound of a bottle cap in the background and the next minute there’s hand kneading his prominent tent before slipping past his waistband to tug on his cock.

“ _Shit, Off_ ” Gun jerked in surprise at the contact of the cold palm, toes curling. Fingers scrambling to grab at the sheets as he felt the coil in his stomach heightened. His boxer was tugged harshly down his legs, tossed away a bit later. Off pumped his cock slowly building the pressure until it curved upwards, red and heavy against his stomach.

With obvious pre-come dribbling from the slits, Off lets go. He let his palms appreciatively run along Gun’s smooth thigh and split it wide open for Off’s eyes to feast on. Gun made a noise at the back of his throat. Skin flushed in scarlet red out of embarrassment. He tried closing his legs but the tight grip on his thighs were firm, steady on him. The big hand was back on him then, pumping him slightly. Gun hadn’t really noticed that Off’s was already facing Gun’s dick. It was until the next moment his cock was engulfed into warmth that he realized it, choking back sobs as Off sucked at the crown. Body shuddering at the sudden pleasure coursing through his body.

“ _Fuck_ ” Gun cried as heavy tongue lapped on his length, running along the veins to jab on the slit. Off hummed around his cock and sunk lower with his eyes fixed on Gun, bobbing slowly. Curling and sucking gently at the sensitive skin. His hips unconsciously bucked when Off gave one particular hard suck that left Gun throwing his head back, whimpering as his hands scurried to grab at Off’s hair. His eyes turned glazed as he watched his cock disappear and appear between Off’s lips, cock twitching at the sinful image. This is not good. Gun definitely can’t forget this image even if he wants to.

Letting go of Gun red cock, Off mouthed at his balls, alternatively using his hands to tug at the leaking rod. There was a fleeting touch on his hole at first. But Gun’s head was too fuzzy to register anything, only focusing on the pressure on his cock. Unaware of the tongue probing at his puckering hole. 

Not wasting anymore time, he inserted one finger slicked with lube. Gun broke a hiss at the sudden intrusion. Off tried pumping at the length as he sucked on his balls, licking on it so it would divert Gun’s attention from the pain. His thumb jabbed on slit mercilessly as his mouth busy biting marks at the thighs hanging over his shoulders. The smaller guy was still tight around his finger, however, he managed to push it into the hilt.

Off added another finger after that, gently slid along the one before he twisted and scissored almost immediately, sending Gun keening, choking back cries in his palm when Off hit the bundle of nerves inside him. Another hand steadily palms his cock faster and faster as he pushes back another finger until there were four fingers into the tight heat, pumping gently without a pause. When Off felt that Gun’s close, thighs muscles clenching and unmistakably tense, he took out his fingers and came up.

“You’re okay?” Off left a chaste kiss on the corner of Gun’s mouth, lips smiling because he can see Gun narrowing his eyes at him. For the first time in his life, Gun appeared so wrecked under him, eyes glassy with hairs matted against his forehead from sweat. He snaked his arm around Gun’s waist, mouth back to attach with Gun’s as he heaved a breath. 

“No” said Gun. Not unkindly, only annoyance at the stupid question. But he doesn’t really have the time to get mad at Off because somehow kissing the taller guy is much more important at this moment. So, Gun does what he does best and grabbed Off’s face in his palms, returning the kiss. He sighed as Off sucked on his tongue, swirling their tongues around as their cocks flushed against each other. 

After slipping on a condom with a generous amount of lube, Off gave a questioning look at Gun, “You’re sure about this?”

Both of their cocks looked angry and painful from this distance, but Off needs confirmation before initiating anything. He may not be considered as a gentleman, but he is also far from a bastard who simply looks only to be satisfied for his pleasure. Off appreciates an active partner and the last thing he wants is Gun regretting this.

“Yeah” Gun exhaled shakily. “Yes, _please_ ” because the intensity is killing Gun and his brain can’t think straight anymore and he just wants to feel Off inside him now.

With that last confirmation, Off didn’t hesitate to line up his cock over the entrance. Anxiety was clear in his eyes as he felt Off’s hard length nudging into his puckering hole. Off rubbed Gun’s shoulder, running his hands up and down his back to calm the other guy’s nerves as he began pushing into Gun. A wince escaped Gun’s bruised lip. It made Off paused, chasing after Gun’s lips as he waited patiently for Gun to get familiar at the stretch before he continued filling him in completely until the hilt. The slide was painful for both of them. Off grunted in a rough voice, completely light-headed at the pressure on his cock.

“ _God_ , you feel so good” Off whispered into Gun’s neck. He rocked back and forth in an agonizing slow pace, taking his time to work Gun open, sucking a spot behind his ear only to twirl his tongue inside the earlobe. By the time Gun was letting out a loud moan, the one that had him arching his back and eyes brimming with tears, Off decided to pick up his pace. With one thigh hanging on shoulder, Off spread wide open another thigh, changing the angle and thrusting deeply this time. 

“Ah!” Gun cried, expression’s strained with eyes screwed shut at pleasure.

Sounds of skin slapping, heavy breathing echoed in the silent room. Gun was muffling his incoherent cries into his palms, biting back at the skin as he whimpered. Groans and gasps broke from their lips as they moved, sliding against each other with their chest heaving. Off fixed a bruising grip on the thigh and fucked deeper, faster, hitting against the prostate incessantly until Gun’s spine curved, writhing at the pleasure. Balls slammed red against the ass cheeks every time Off thrusted inside Gun, pace unforgiving as he chased his orgasm.

Heat was coiling in his stomach and at the matter of seconds, Off came, hips bucking up in the heat as he rode out his release. Gun wasn’t that far back either as he had Off’s big palm circled his length. With just a swipe of thumb over the slit, Gun found his release, clenching around him tight. White spurts splattered on his chest and few landed on his face. The taller guy milked him dry until he was limp and sated. Exhausted and completely drained.

Gun whimpered weakly when he felt Off pull out his softening cock and tugged off the condom to throw it somewhere in the room. Off slipped next to Gun as he exhaled and curled a smile when he noticed a cum landed at the corner of Gun’s lips. 

“You got something here” Off chortled. His thumb swiped over the cum, dragging it so the white stain smeared across the bottom of Gun lips. Grabbing open at Gun’s jaw, Off lapped at the lip before slotting his mouth over Gun’s and tasted the salty cum on his tongue. Gun made a noise at the taste.

“You’re gross” Gun made a face. Off chuckled, smiling at the upturned lips.

“Can’t argue with that” 

As the moon beamed across the dark sky behind the clouds, Off fell asleep against the steady breathing rise and fall of Gun’s chest. Gun on the other hand pressed Off’s closer, snuggling into his warmth. They dozed off as their limbs weaved around each other, sinking deeper into their profound comfort. 

-

Off plopped himself on the court, lying on his back against the floor mat as soon as the referee whistled. He let go of the badminton racket and sighed. His chest heaving up and down. Adrenaline rushing widely in his blood. He was about to close his eyes then before a dark shadow looming over him. Tay had his huge grin on his face, splitting his face, white teeth flashing.

“Shit, close your mouth. Your teeth are going to blind me at this state” Off rolled his eyes. Tay only laughed at this, didn’t even bother to hide the victorious grin after winning a one-on-one game with Off. Bastard.

“And for the record, you won this time because I rarely spend the time playing badminton now, alright” he glared at his friend as Tay took a seat next to Off. 

“Whatever keeps you sleep at night, Peng”

Off yelped when he felt something cold pressed at his cheek. Off narrowed at his eye at the cackling Tay next to him. His lips curled at the happy expression, chuckling lightly. He doesn’t know how Tay does it but damn, that laugh is contagious. Pushing himself up on his elbow, Off sat up straight and said thanks, chugging the cold water down his throat. 

“Anyway, you’re free next weekend?” Tay looked at him.

“Why? You want to introduce me to your girlfriend?” Off wiggled his eyebrows.

“I wish I had one but I don’t” His friend coughed into his palm, fingers scratching at the back of his neck. Face looking weirdly flustered at the sudden topic, cheeks appearing slightly red. Off knitted his eyebrows.

“Anyway, I just wanted to invite you to come and celebrate my grandmother’s birthday next weekend. Just a small event. Nothing big. Only family and close friends invited” Tay pulled out his awkward grin, the one appears when he’s acting as if nothing’s wrong. Off would like to differ otherwise though. He let this one pass this time.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything planned so far. I’ll tell Gun about it” Off nodded his head and reached out for his shoelaces. 

“So, you guys are serious, huh” Tay asked.

Off lifted his face from his training shoes and blinked. Fingers stilled there for a moment. Off thought about an appropriate response. But didn’t manage to make out a word because, honestly, they never really talk about this. All they’ve done in these past weeks were making out and fight over stupid little things, except talking about them. Looping the shoelaces tightly on his feet, Off opened his mouth to speak.

“I—”

“Off!” a shout from across the court stopped him.

And there was Gun, looking impossibly perfect in Offs baggy shirt and short hanging above his knees, matched with Nike training shoes. Pluem was there next to Gun, hair wet from sweat from the game earlier. The smaller guy grinned at him, hand waving the badminton racket in the midst of air. There were flutters swirling inside his stomach. His breath stuttered. Warmth filling his inside to the brink that sent Off grinning back at him, waving his hand.

“Yeah. I think we are, Peng” Off replied back. Smile never fades from his lips.

-

But it's only what he thinks.

What Gun thinks, however, Off wasn't sure.

To understand Gun Atthaphan, one must understand the image he's trying to depict himself first.

Even though they had a fair share of difference, Off wouldn't deny that they're also similar in different ways like how they seek pleasure from people's obsession with them and how they soar at the tragedy of someone else. However, Off forgot that sometimes Gun prefers to play pretend. He enjoys laughing behind people's back as he molds into his goody two shoes. He prefers to play safe than taking a risk. While Off on the other hand, much preferred saying meaner things face to face. 

Gun always needs his mask to face other people. Especially when it involves his father. 

Between hollow laughs and white suits, Off was feeling slightly lost in his black attire, sticking out like a sore thumb in this throng of pretentious people. Off watched as Gun’s eyes widened in surprise when he spotted his boyfriend at the entrance. From this distance, Off can see Gun’s father threw an eyebrow at his appearance. Face expressionless and looking completely unimpressed. Gun said a few pointed words to his father, face eased in a smile like he always does, before excusing himself to stride over to Off.

“What are you doing here? You weren't invited” was the sentence that Gun managed as he pulled Off to the side, hiding them from curious gaze. Off lips fell at the unwelcoming tone.

“To accompany you, of course. That’s what a boyfriend does, isn’t it?” said Off, fingers threading over Gun’s. But the other guy was pulling away. Creating a much bigger distance between them, especially when a waiter or anyone walked past them. The younger guy seemed jittery on his feet as he kept looking over his shoulder, hand kept in his pocket.

“Do you want to tell me why you didn't invite me in the first place?” Off spoke, tried not to sound hurt. He licked at his dry lips as he waited. Gun was not looking at him. He is also far from his reach, arms folded on his chest, seemingly guarded up. Why, Off wasn’t sure.

“My father doesn’t have a clue about us, Off” Gun twisted his lips to the side.

_Oh._

“I still haven’t figured out when to tell him or how to tell him. So, can we just be friends for tonight? Please” Gun looked at him with his shining eyes. Only this time, there’s a hint of guilt and cloud of expectant visible. Off felt something in his stomach lurched.

He bit his cheek and pulled the tip of his mouth, “I. Yeah. Sure” 

“Thanks” Gun smiled. He smiled back feebly.

Off was about to envelope him in a kiss but Oab suddenly appeared in his vision. A charming smile tugging at his lips when he came and greeted Gun with a hug. His boyfriend welcomed the hug with a wide stretch of smile, pulling away with eyes gleaming in joy. A complete stark contrast from what Off received earlier. Off blinked. He ignored the throbbing pain on his chest. Uncomfortable. Fear closing up in his dry throat. 

“Hey, Off. Great to see you” Oab gave a pat on his shoulder. Off forced a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you guys but your father asked for you to talk about the speech” Oab began, face looking unmistakably guilty for interrupting them.

“Okay” Gun smiled at Oab and faced Off again with an apologetic expression.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay” Off didn’t trust his voice so he nodded, fingernail digging in skin. He can do nothing except plastering a bitter smile on his face to nod in understanding. Because that’s all he can afford to be right now. A friend. _Just_ a friend.

Sparing Off a last glance behind him, Gun strided off with Oab next to him. He tried very hard not to notice the arms clinging to each other as they whispered to each other. Off looked away. He swiped a palm over his face frustratingly, trying to calm his nerves. He’s probably going to need alcohol to survive for tonight.

-

Throughout the dinner, Gun was on the edge and restless on his seat. Feeling slightly guilty for ignoring Off. But talking and listening to Oab slowly made him at ease, giggling at the story of his encounter with Tay yesterday. His eyes sparkled brightly as he laughed at the part where Tay fell on his knees because his slipper broke.

The atmosphere was nice for a while with Brahm’s Symphony No. 4 melody filling the hall. It was during the meal course when his anxiety crept up in his nerves again as he felt a foot running up and down along his leg. He jumped at the sudden touch, Oab touched his shoulder, asking if he’s okay. Gun dismissed him politely with a smile and faced the suspect in front of him.

Off winked at him, bringing his glass up.

It gets worse after that. Because the previous foot is now slipping between his thighs under the table, toes pressing at his crotch. It sent chills up his spine. Gun was taken aback him at the bold action, nearly choking on his drink. Grabbing at the napkin next to his plate, Gun wiped his mouth, not forgetting to throw a death glare at Off across the dining table. Thankfully, his father seemed clueless next to him while Oab was much more invested in his steak than his surroundings. He doesn't know what's going through Off's mind whether he's just being playful and adventuring, or just simply wanted to tease him. Fixing a deathly glare, Gun pushed away Off's toes from his crotch and dragged his chair slightly to the back.

When most of the guests were inside the hall, listening to his father’s speech, Gun texted Off to meet outside. Despite being steered clear from any attention, Gun only allowed Off to stand three feet away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gun hissed under his breath. His shoulder squared, looking tensed all over with hands clutched in balls.

“Being lovey dovey as boyfriends would do?” Off smiled. His cheeks slightly red under his gaze.

“I wouldn't call running up your toes on my crotch as lovey dovey, Off. I know you always have silly pranks under your sleeve but now is not exactly the time to tease me. I’m not really into exhibitionism, and the last thing I want is to get yelled at for indecent misbehaviour during a charity event”

“And I thought we agreed to be just friends tonight” Gun sighed, looking away.

“Oh god. It’s just a joke, Gun. Relax” Off stands close, so close. Gun could smell alcohol under his breath and wonders if he's drunk. When he gave no response, Off reached for his hands, entangling their fingers together.

"Off, behave please. Other people might see us" Gun looked behind his shoulder and tried his best to shove the other guy off him.

"Come on. Don’t be upset. And I think I have an idea how to make you feel better" murmured Off as the taller guy closed on him, leaning so they’re inches away. Cheeky smile curled on Off’s face and Gun can't help but drop his defense, letting Off hovering over him. 

“Look at me” Off said, hand grabbing at his neck and Gun complied.

Those brown eyes were hard on him, shining brightly as Off’s face slowly coming closer. Gun can't look away. There was something intense clouding those gaze and he thinks it reflected in his eyes too. Gun gulped at the sight of slicked lips. He wished they were somewhere else private right now so he could sweep it with his lips at this second.

As if the guy read his mind, Off sealed their lips instead. The press of lips successfully calmed him. A hand came up his neck and slowly made its way down his chest. A victory smirk tugged on Off’s lips as soon as Gun began kissing him back. The taller guy moved him into a corner and slid down his hands to grip Gun by his hips, grabbing him close.

Gun huffed. He can’t believe that he’s making out with someone in an open space. He blamed Off for breaking his principle. The guy is officially driving him insane and he couldn’t figure out if he should get mad or thanked him for it. Although, maybe he could punish Off much later and decided to appreciate the assault on his neck which quickly transformed into a couple of licks and sucking, making whine stuck at his throat.

The armour he built around him was crumbling down completely by the time Off began groping his butts in his hands. Lightly at first, just to test Gun’s reaction. Faint tints of blush were visible on Gun’s cheeks under the coloured lights after that. Off could not get over how cute Gun looked right now. So Off tried again, making the boy in his arms let out a hushed moan. Off smirked into his neck as the sound escaped. Gun's hand was clutching at his crisp shirt and he could see Off’s tent growing in his pants. Before they could do anything though, a loud cough on the side shook them from their world.

_Shit._

Gun quickly pulled away and tried to straighten his tie and suit, completely surprised at the sudden appearance of his father, Oab’s next to him. Face completely white under their gaze. He blinked, eyes shaky. His father’s face was expressionless but Gun doubted that it reflected his emotions. Because even under the silent atmosphere, Gun could feel nothing but looming of dread clouding above them. There was apparent anger on his broad shoulder and Gun wanted nothing but to hide himself from any eyes right now, feeling nothing less than shame. However, Off on the other hand has his face in a straight face. Far from surprised. 

“I...” Gun started, tone quiet. A hand stopped him.

“Whatever you have to say, you can say it after the event. At home” his father finally spoke between the icy atmosphere. Face devoid of emotion. Gun contemplated on defending himself. He didn’t. Instead, gulping the lump in his throat, feeling himself getting paler as his father looked at him in the eyes. His blood turned cold and Gun can’t feel his feet or hands now. 

“And whatever you wanted to do now, please continue it somewhere discreet, _please_ ” 

His father slanted his eyebrow slightly. Oab just stared at him, gaze unwavering, fleeting from Gun and Off back and forth. There was nothing left to say so Gun tightened his clasped hand, digging nails into his skin as he bites his lips. Head bowing down in regret. With dread of silence hanging in the air, his father turned his shoes around then, leaving with Oab.

Gun slumped his back against the wall as his brain wrecked through what just happened. He didn’t like this feeling. Weak and useless. Throat clogging up. Silence piercing in his eardrums and he felt sick to the guts.

“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t get upset. On the bright side, at least we don’t have to pretend anymore”

Off slid next to him, sitting with his knees propped up. 

It came off ignorant to Gun’s ear. He almost snorts. Gun tilted his head and watched the lights playing in taller’s eyes, contemplating for a second. Off’s face was calm. Too calm after getting caught red-handed. His face contorted in fury as he realized that it was all planned. Off had planned it. He’d meant to do it in front of his father and Oab. He’d purposely kissed Gun in front of his father and Oab. And suddenly, Gun felt disgusted. Locking his jaw tight, Gun got up and began his tracks. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Off caught up to him.

“Leaving” Gun escaped himself from the warm touch, slipping away.

“Why”

But Off was still there, grabbing onto him, getting under his skin even when Gun didn’t need him. Not giving up on him. But Gun on the other hand, doesn’t have any patience inside him, and definitely doesn’t have the heart to play pretense so he turned around.

“Don’t play that innocent card on me, Jumpol. I’m not dumb. I know what you were doing back there. You fucking used me. You’d purposely kissed me in front of my father. And Oab. Is this why you come uninvited in the first place? So you could use me like a fucking trophy to parade around to everyone? So that I could be your trophy fuck?” his voice came out far more intense than Gun expected it to be. Resentment clear as crystal in his eyes. Gun felt a bitter taste on his tongue when he saw a flash of hurt in the taller guy's gaze. 

Cold air hung between them within an instant.

“Fine, what if I did, Gun?” Off looked at him with a blank expression. Far from guilty.

“If you had cut the chase and introduced me as your boyfriend, I wouldn’t have to do that in the first place, Gun” Off argued, seemingly pissed as well. Expression doesn’t look any less angrier than Gun.

“I told you. I can’t”

“Why? Because of your beloved Oab _Wiwie_? Is that why you kept me in the dark?” Off’s tone increased. He didn’t appreciate the sarcastic tone.

“My father does not approve of you, Off” Gun snapped.

He palmed at his face as soon as the words registered in his brain, shaking his head at the blurt of his words and groaned. _Right,_ that just makes it a whole lot better, Off scoffed. Bitter smile hanging at the end of his lips. For a second Gun hesitated, opening and closing his mouth calmly as he sorted his words.

“I just—I was waiting for the right time to tell him. I wanted to at least show that you’re not as bad as the rumors say. I wanted to present you at your best. If you had been patient the whole time, things would have turned out different. God, no wonder you’ve been acting weird the whole day” Gun mumbled the last part to himself.

“You’re not the only one hurt, Gun. Have you thought about how I feel? What do you think I felt when I heard you invited everyone else but me? What do you think I felt when you keep pushing me away the whole night? You’re acting as if I’m your dirty little secret you hid inside the closet. You’re acting as if you're embarrassed of me!” 

_Like my father._

“Because I am embarrassed of you, Off! Look at the stunt you pulled earlier” rage was radiating in Gun’s eyes, jaws clenched. If Gun lifted his face and looked over to Off, he would have noticed the look of fleeting disappointment over Off’s expression. He would also have noticed the apparent sadness strained on his features. But Gun didn’t, too wrapped in his own rage to even pay attention. 

“I know that you don't care about what people think about you but unlike you, I have my image to take care, Off. I have my family's reputation to take care. Just because you’re used to fuck up yours, doesn’t mean I have to fuck up mine”

Off has a pained expression on his face. As if Gun just stabbed him on his chest.

“Fuck off, Gun. That was completely uncalled for” Off’s tense gaze quivered. He blinked, face cold and impassive with fists clamped by his side tightly. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow. He’s upset and his chest hurts now.

But Gun was looking indifferent. Gaze barely wavered. Unaffected. There are many sides of Gun Atthaphan that Off has known these past years. The playful mischievous Gun, the sassy and smarty pants Gun and the doesn't-give-a-damn-Gun. And right now, Off is staring at the last one, the one where he barely cared about anyone except for his feelings.

“For once, stop being selfish and try to put yourself in other people's shoes first, Off” Gun’s gaze was unsympathetic. He didn’t even have the heart to hear Off’s response and quickly walked past him. Barely giving him a glance.

Anger. Confusion. Dejection.

All swirled into a storm in his heart as soon as Gun left. Off scoffed in disbelief. Kicking at the wall and winced at the pain as his hand clutching at his constricted chest. He can’t breath. Off slid down to the ground with his hand pressed against his chest. It hurts. His chest hurts and the empty hallway made him sick to the guts. By the end of July, Off found himself stranded alone, clutching on pieces of his heart as he pressed the heel of his palm on his eyes.

 _Fuck_.


	4. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna be royals (together).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm back from the DEAD. I'm truly sorry for most of you who has been waiting for a long time for this last chapter. My schedule was all over the place and didn't have time to update the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of you who constantly supporting this story and to those who commented, thank you soooo much! I'm truly honoured and appreciate that you guys enjoys the story and the characters.
> 
> So sad that this is the last chapter T_T. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it! :) Nevertheless, I hope you guys can keep on supporting and give love to these precious boys <3
> 
> Wish to see you guys on my next story! Stay safe and take care, okay? *kisses and hugs*

“Why are you here, Jumpol?” Gun asked. Shoulders were squared, stiff as if guarded. His tone was monotonous, face void of expression.

“I don’t want to let my action ruin this night” Off said, his voice was weak. Body leaning against the doorframe as he spoke, cheeks tinted in light pink. It’s one o’clock in the morning. It was raining heavily outside and Gun can see traces of raindrops on his damp jacket suit, wet patches across the fabric. His gelled hair is now wet, flat against his forehead. 

“First, it's already ruined. Second, why do you care now?” Gun’s face is still stoic. His hand was firm against the door as if ready to slam it shut. He glanced behind the door, keenly scanning for any presence in the living room. Except for his maids who were still busy preparing for tomorrow’s breakfast in the kitchen, no one was around. His father is still upstairs. 

Gun massaged his throbbing temple, head feeling heavy. He can still remember the piercing glare that shot him across the hall, can remember the buzzing in his ears when his father scolded him as soon as they arrived home. He shut his eyes at the memory and huffed.

“I asked myself the same thing, you know” Off gazed back at him, voice soft especially under the drizzle of rain. Gun blinked at Off wearily. Strong smell of alcohol and cologne whiffed from Off when the taller guy backed away and leaned against the wall, only to plop on his butt. 

For a moment, Off looked down at his lap, thinking. Fingers tugging at the fabric slightly before a heavy sigh released, pulling his legs to rest his forehead against his kneecap, “But I figured out…because this is not a game anymore, Gun” Off said with a wry smile.

Gun found his eyes bouncing back at the solemn back against him. The droopy shoulders on Off’s lanky frame were unfamiliar. He used to be so confident all the time. It made Gun think for a moment, where did the douche guy from the event earlier have disappeared? And since when did Off looked so vulnerable in his eyes? The taller guy pushed his hair to the back. Off looked up at Gun, eyelids heavy and seemingly tired. His heart wavered at the sight. 

“I told you before I’m not playing, Gun. Never had” Gun felt his stomach lurched because for the first time in his life, Off looked smaller and lost than he appeared to be. Face looking paler than he usually does.

“What I did was intentional and definitely a jerk move. I’m sorry… I—I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. But what I did back there was because I really do like you. It’s not warranted and definitely inexcusable, I _know_ ” Off said firmly when Gun was about to refute.

“I’m just hurt back then” Off breathed out heavily. Shaking his head as if seemingly very disappointed in himself.

Gun’s fist curled at the sight because he’s seen that sight before. His muscles tensed up. He’d seen it last summer. When it was hot and the shirt was stuck to his body like another skin, and Gun was buzzing, bubbly with giggles and alcohol when he’d unceremoniously peeped on Off with his father. The older man had a back against Off, as if he doesn’t even worth the attention. And Off, who has never lost his confident smiles, somehow, had curled his mouth into an upturned lips back then. It was a celebratory party thrown for Off. Yet, nothing in those sentences spewed out from that wrinkled lips were anything appreciative. Only judgement and disappointment. And Gun remembered feeling solemn for the rest of the evening even with Oab by his side. He can feel the feelings rain on him again.

“And I wanted to show to people that you’re not just another fling to me, that you’re special and a very important person to me, and I want to keep it that way until the end” 

Gun felt his stomach lurched.

There was something different in the way Off's spoke tonight. No hint of confidence or composure. Only weakness and exhaustion could be heard under the silent night. Prickles of pain felt in his chest. It hurts somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Honestly, Gun doesn’t like the droop of eyebrows on Off’s face and has absolutely no interest in letting it slant over his brows any longer so Gun squatted down until they’re on the same eye level.

“You’re cold” Gun grabbed Off’s face in his hands.

“Well, I was hoping you would invite me in and warm me up” Off replied, eyes fond on him. Lips tipped doesn’t reach his eyes and the weak laughter pierced the cold night.

Usually Gun would have joined him with a witty remark but maybe it was the solemn clinging to his chest, or it was so late in the hour that he unintentionally slipped out his honest thought. “Have you ever thought that maybe we shouldn't have done this in the first place, Off?”

Off drew one of his eyebrows upwards at this, seemingly to be taken aback at the sudden question. Gun gulped at the hurt reflected in his brown orbs so Gun pulled away his hands, biting his lips. Off sighed and seemed to be in pain at the loss.

“Maybe we should have thought this through. Or you know—maybe we should have stopped this. We jumped from hating to liking each other, of course something is going to go haywire somewhere” Gun moved to take a seat one feet away from Off because he can’t think straight while looking at Off. Arms folded, holding up his cracked barriers together.

“Hey, don’t say that” Off moved his legs and bumped Gun’s left knee. Gun tilted his head sideways so he could look at Off. 

“I’m serious about wanting this to work, Gun” Off then, proceeded to slip his hand into Gun’s smaller hand, smoothed his thumb over the knuckles. If Gun’s nerves were a jumbled mess before, the action certainly managed to calm him down, unsurprisingly.

“I—If you still don’t believe me, then I’ll bring you to meet my parents and I’ll talk to your father again. I’ll do it. I just...want our parents to accept this relationship. I don't want to give them reasons to break us up. I know you’re unsure about this, about us. Even I don't know where this is going or if it will last but we can find out along the way”

Somewhere along the lines, Gun could feel that the answer was genuine. Raw. Far from practiced lines Off would usually say and it made his heart beat, pounding fast. Gun hates this. Because Off Jumpol whom he has known all his life is a selfish bastard.

But now, the hate was more towards himself because tonight, Gun Atthaphan figured that he was no less of a selfish bastard than Off either. He looked at Off this time. Really looking at him as if trying to figure out what the other guy was thinking, what’s actually playing in his head because Gun couldn’t understand.

“Why are you trying so hard?” Gun mumbled under his breath. He sounded confused, and somehow defeated. Because Gun simply doesn’t understand why Off is trying his best and believes in him when Gun was stuck halfway, scared and losing hope at their so-called relationship.

“Because you matter a lot to me” Off murmured softly. His larger hands warmly covered both of Gun’s smaller hands. There’s assurance visible in Off’s eyes and Gun found himself melted under the warmth.

Gun likes to be in control. He always thought he was good at controlling his feelings. It was so easy putting on his mask. But for some reason, it’s so tiring and exhausting putting up a facade in front of Off Jumpol. Because no matter how hard he tries, all of his efforts would go crumbling and melting upon his sincerity. 

Between the cold night and drizzle of rain, Gun found warmth and comfort. _Thank you_ was at the tip of his tongue. But being honest was never Gun’s forte, so he leaned against Off’s shoulder and closed his eyes instead. 

“You know, I don’t think sleeping is the only thing we’ll be doing tonight if I invite you upstairs” Gun said and genuine laughter escaped from Off’s mouth. Gun found his lips curving all the same.

-

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this because it’s been bothering me for awhile” Off started.

“What is it?” Gun squeezed an enormous amount of shampoo into his hand before rubbing it on both of his palm and massaged shampoo into Off’s wet hair gently. The other guy sighed at the pressure, smiling as he looked affectionately at Gun’s serious reflection in the mirror.

“How many times have you kissed a guy?” Off questioned, tried to sound casual as he can, keeping his voice level and wished Gun didn’t hear the shake in his tone. His lips twitched as he waited for Gun’s response. Feet tapping against the floor in anticipation and when he looked up, he met Gun’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Hmm..I think it’s three. But I don’t think the first one could be considered as a kiss though” Gun halted from shampooing his head, chin tilted up as if thinking.

The answer made Off’s eyebrow fell. Lips pouted a little because as far as he knows there are only two guys that Gun has kissed, “Three is quite a lot for someone who’s been chasing after _one guy_ for years” if Off appeared upset, Gun didn’t call him out for it.

Instead, the smaller guy spread a wider smile “What can I say, people find me attractive” Gun cheekily wiggled his eyebrows and continued rubbing his fingertips into Off’s scalp.

Off knows Gun was just teasing, but he can’t help the frown on his face. Narrowing his eyes. Off stared at Gun’s reflection at the mirror, “So there’s me and that random guy you gave your first kiss at the club. Who’s the other guy?” 

“Josh” Gun quipped flatly. He playfully shaped Off’s hair upwards like a mohawk and giggled to himself, completely unaware at the crease of his eyebrows.

“Josh? Josh as in _Josh Wayar_ kissed you?” Off emphasized, sounding all incredulous at the information. It came off a bit bitterly than he expected.

The taller guy wrapped his hand at Gun’s wrist and turned around. Face turned serious with an eyebrow dragged upwards slightly. Off bit his cheeks, nose flaring at the sudden memory crossed his mind. He knew there’s something else between both of them when Gun suddenly introduced Josh to their group last year, from the way the guy was suddenly close with Gun and being all touchy.

“It’s an accident actually. It was that one time when I slipped, and he was the closest thing I could grab and unintentionally dragged him down along with me, knocking our face together. My lips bled nonstop after that...so _yeah_. Quite embarrassing, if you ask me. That’s pretty much it” Gun explained, scrunching his nose.

“Oh” Off blinked at this, doesn’t know why but he can feel his muscles relaxed instantly.

“Happy now?” Gun cupped Off’s face in his palm.

“Yeah. Well, it’s not like I’m upset before. I’m just asking” Off coughed into his palm with eyes blinking repeatedly, trying to brush it off like he didn’t care. Although, he knows Gun can see it on his face because his lips were twitching terribly as he resisted the urge to crack a smile.

Gun stared at him for a moment. Then, he sat by the bathtub and wiped the shampoo foam on Off’s cheeks, making the other yelped at the sudden action. “Why are you being so cute, Off Jumpol?” Gun pinched at his cheeks, chuckling.

With a wide smile plastered on his face, Gun tipped Off’s chin and brushed their lips together. Off let Gun suckle at his lower lip, drawing out a groan in his throat. He sighed in content at the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his ribcage. Fingers were running through his shampooed hair as Gun pulled their face closer so he could push his tongue deeper. 

Off pulled away a bit later, resting his forehead against Gun’s, “As much as I would love to make out with you right now, I think I got shampoo in my eyes” he spoke and laughed faintly as he squinted his left eye. There's foam on Off’s cheeks and his left eye stings but Off’s smile didn't beamed any lesser.

“Sorry. Almost forgot about that” Gun smiled, fingers lazily ran over the slope of Off’s jaw, feeling content than ever.

-

“Boo!” Gun suddenly jumped out of nowhere, shaking Off from his concentration.

A loud cough from the librarian instantly sent their way after that, alongside with a stern expression while gesturing to the _Please be Silent_ notice stamped on the wall. Gun apologized quietly and clasped his lips, bowing in apology. It made Off laugh behind his palm only to receive an elbow digging into his waist. Off yelped at this.

Once Gun pulled a chair and settled down next to him, he placed a tumblr on the table with a proud smile, “One caramel macchiato for Off Jumpol. Three pumps of syrup, milk and two shots of espresso just the way you like it” Off creased his eyebrow at the sudden gesture.

“Did you spit on this?” Off suspiciously smelled at the cup, trying to smell if there's any weird smell in it. fortunately, it smells good. And very tempting that he licked his lips so he sipped it down. It’s good.

Off raised his eyebrow at Gun, “What is this bribe for?” although, it’s very hard to keep a teasing smile from slanted over his mouth.

“ _Wonderful_. When I'm in the mood to be nice to you, you shit on me” Gun folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Lips pouting, appeared whenever he felt offended.

“Don't blame me, you've done pretty questionable pranks in the past” Off shrugged his shoulders. He pulled his tie and rested his face on the palm of his hand as he slid his elbow over the desk. 

“Well, Tay told me you’ve been in the library since this morning. I thought that maybe you need extra caffeine to boost your energy before your big presentation” Gun’s eyes were bright behind the big glasses framed on his face. Shining in happiness.

“Thanks. I appreciate this” Off let a wide smile spread over his face. Happiness reflected brightly in his gaze all the same.

“By the way, I have a question,” Gun asked. There was mischief flickered in his orbs when Off felt the tangle of slender legs around his longer ones under the desk.

“If you want to ask if I want to make out in a library, my answer is yes all the way. You don’t need to ask me” Off wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward. He kept Gun’s legs trapped around his long ones. Blush crept up Gun’s neck when he saw two girls looking at him weirdly. Gun pushed Off gently and avoided the other’s gaze.

“Ugh, not that you pervert” Gun slapped his arm lightly.

“Then, what?” asked Off half-chuckling.

“Are you sure you want to introduce me to your parents tomorrow night?”

Off tilted his head, eyebrow fell slightly, “Yeah. Why, are you having second thoughts?”

“No. I’m just afraid that they both won’t like me. By the way, why didn't you tell your mother that you don’t like the whole arranged marriage stuff?” 

“I’m not gonna waste any of my time because she definitely wouldn’t listen. You know how the adults keep yapping about they’re right about everything” Off clarified.

“Even so, I don’t really understand what my mom is playing at by setting me up with all this matchmaking stuff. It's like she doesn't trust me in choosing my partner myself. I would have chosen a nice partner for myself, who knows” Off said, discreetly flickering his gaze from the cup of coffee, only to be steered back to Gun. Feeling embarrassed, Gun chose to ignore the burn on his face and wandered his eyes around the library. Although, the tint of pink colour on the tips of his ears gave him away.

“The point is I’m not my sister. I’m not dumb” Off huffed his breath and closed his book tiredly, giving up his initial purpose and fully turned to Gun.

“If my mother’s worried that I would date some commoner from nowhere, and run away from home just to lose the inheritance in return, they don’t have to be. Because I know my responsibilities as the next heir. I just wish they have some trust in me as their son” Off spoke, voice getting lower as he brushed Gun’s bangs neatly to the side so it didn't cover his eyes. The smaller guy must have noticed his strained expression because the next moment, Gun had slid his thigh on top of Off’s left one.

“Well, she's a mother. She knows better than you. I mean, who would trust a son with a crooked tie" Gun tapped at his tie in a teasing manner, trying to ease the atmosphere. It worked because Off’s serious face unconsciously broke into a small grin. Gun smiled at this.

He came forward and tugged at Off's tie. "Come on, let me fix this" 

Off relented, letting Gun run his fingers along his tie attentively, looking very focused with his eyebrows scrunched as if he's doing an exam. Off can't help but to feel fondness spread through his chest, watched as Gun's eyelashes fluttered prettily as he blinked and looked up, staring at him. His heart wavered, he gulped because this image right here is the most beautiful image he had ever wanted.

"There you go" Gun tapped at his chest as he finished, smiling cutely. “Good luck for your presentation. I’ll be here if you need me”

Off returned the smile, “Such a good boyfriend. Can’t wait to introduce you to my parents”

-

9.27 p.m.

_"The number you have dialled cannot be reached. Please leave your message after the tone. Beep"_

“What the hell, Gun. Don’t tell me you thought it’s 8 in the morning tomorrow” Off harshly spoke against the receiver. He clicked the red button and pulled his hair in frustration. Off sighed the tenth time for that night. He had left 23 messages and 30 missed calls altogether yet Gun had not responded to any of them.

Gun is late. Off is half furious and half worried. 

He paced around, only to return back to the same spot and heaved out loudly in frustration. Gun is not going to dump him right? Off chewed his lips, unsure. Grabbing at the bouquet of lilies from the spot he left while ago, Off shook off his negative thoughts. Gun is probably late under certain circumstances that could not be avoided. It's fine, Off tried to console himself. With a heavy heart, Off went inside the restaurant and took a seat in front of his parents, placing the bouquet on the seat next to him.

Tilting up his head, his eyes casually meet the gazes of both his parents. He held in his breath when his father looked at him dead serious and glaring away at the empty seat next to him. His mother touched her husband’s hand as his shoulders tensed up, whispering some words. Off couldn’t read her lips but he could tell, Gun must have been included in either sentences.

“Are you sure Gun Atthaphan is coming tonight, Off?” his father asked with a stern voice. Off huffed lightly under his breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

“It’s been an hour and a half and I need to catch my flight in the next two hours ” he could feel the intensity starting to rise as his father spoke.

Off blinked and untangled his clasped hands, putting them on top of the table. He licked his dry lips and eased a smile on his face, silently hoping that his nervousness won’t show, “I’m sorry, father. He was probably caught up in the traffic”

“It’s okay. Let’s just wait, alright” his mother broke the ice. Off heaved in relief when his mother smiled at him in assurance, trying to calm his father.

His father just gave a nod and reached out for the glass. Off grabbed a knife and fork back in his hands, continuing where he left his food. The atmosphere has been heating up ever since the dinner started and he is going to die if the tense doesn’t cease for another hour.

He hopes Gun arrives soon.

When his phone vibrated, Off nearly jumped in joy. But when he realized it was Tay who called him, his happiness deflated within seconds. Slipping his phone out from his pocket, Off was about to speak but Tay’s nervous voice cut him off, making his blood run cold.

“Peng, you’re probably not going to like this but Gun’s on Aristocratz”

-

  
  


**_Spotted:_** _News flash,_ _Gun Atthaphan was seen entering Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang residence in rush this evening as soon as news of Oabnithi broke his engagement. According to some birdy, Gun's still pining over Oab him despite his constant make-out with Off. Guess the rumor wasn’t that far-stretched after all. Whether he’s there to make out or to comfort, it seemed that the cat was out of the bag now. Looks like Gun is ready to jump into the arm of his prince charming to abandon his dark knight Off Jumpol. Let’s all send some sympathy to Off Jumpol, shall we?_

_Always true, Aristocratz_

"I thought you've given up on him" 

Off was halfway drunk when Gun arrived at his suite and there’s an edge to his tone when Off spoke. Gun probably saw the fire in his eyes then because Gun has a conflicted expression across his face. Off knows that face, knows that expression too damn well. It appeared when he was treading between a fine line of guilt and hurt. The face that made Off’s guts twisted and his eyebrow furrowed.

Gun frowned when his eyes noticed bruises were clearly seen on Off’s face and his bloody knuckles. Off watched as the shorter guy gulped and calmly opened his mouth, hands tight at the hem of his shirt. Timid. "Listen, you misunderstood. Oab was just—"

"Man, you're really good. You really had me there. _Fuck_. I must have looked like an fucking idiot the whole time” Off interrupted him then, laughing out loud. Mocking. He clasped both hands and ran it down in his hair urgently, pulling at the roots. 

Gun nervously looking at Off as he speaks,"I swear there’s nothing going on. Can’t you just listen to me first?" tone increased as if annoyed at not being heard. Although he looked mostly hurt and voice was slightly shaky. 

The taller guy shoved Gun by the shoulder till he hit the back of the wall, trapping him, “Tell me, how long have you guys been fucking around my back?” Off gave him his deadliest glare and Gun stiffened at his accusation. 

“I told you, Off. Nothing happened between me and Oab! Are you going to trust some crap article over me?” Gun asked incredulously, completely in disbelief.. 

“Just fucking tell me, Gun!” Off demanded in fiery, blatantly ignoring Gun’s question and practically yelling at this point, seeing no point of calming himself down. 

“Off, you're hurting me” Gun shouted, visibly upset when Off gripped at his arm and crashed him against the wall again.

It’s not fair. He looked like he wanted to cry. Gun doesn’t have the right to look hurt after what happened. He doesn’t have the right to play victim when Off was the one who’s being stood up like a fucking fool. He was boiling, raging with anger, spilling up to his head as the Aristocratz article flashed through his eyes.

 _You're_ hurting me, Gun!” Off growled, his hold around Gun’s wrists tightened. Fury was above his head that Off could barely think. 

None of them move. Silence bestowed upon them for a moment, threading like a piercing knife under their throat. This time, Gun finally took a proper look at Off who was hovering him. Eyes pooled with tears, clenching on his teeth as if trying to bear with tight grip when it was actually the other way around. Off’s eyes were red from anger or sadness, Gun wasn’t sure but pain reflected in his brown orbs were unmistakable. Gun felt his heart hurt at the sight.

Off didn’t even realize that he was crying until tears fell down, rolling down his cheek. Off blinked then, when it dawned on him that he had cried. Startled at the surprise expression reflected in Gun’s orbs, he flinched. Jaws set tight at the thought of weakness slipping off him. Bare for Gun to see. He watched as Gun hesitatingly reached out for him.

But Off didn’t need kindness nor warmth from the other so he backed away. Retreating, turning his back. The taller guy turned away as he sat on the other end of the wall, cradling his face. Shoulders slumped as if dejected. Licking his dry lips, Off pulled the tie that had been strangling around his neck and opened his mouth again.

“Three minutes. I give you three minutes to explain. You owe me an explanation as why the fucking hell you didn’t showed up after I waited for two hours in the restaurant with my parents” The taller guy forced out those sentences feebly as he sat on the other end of the sofa, cradling his face. Shoulders slumped as if dejected.

“Oab” Gun started. “He called me and he said he needs a friend. He told me that they broke up and I went to him. I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to stand you up. I was already on my way but Oab was crying and I...didn’t think twice. But the article is not true. We didn’t do anything, I swear”

For a moment, Off watched him, unblinking and Gun was shaken. With a dark gaze boring a hole in Gun’s skin, Off parted his mouth, “Do you still have feelings for him, Gun?” words urged out the words rather impatiently, his voice shook a little. 

“What are you saying? I have you now, so it doesn’t matter anymore”

But then, Off sprung up in anger and gripped Gun by his wrist, bursting out. “Well, it matters, Gun!” 

“It matters so fucking much that just seeing you with Oab is tearing me inside. It matters to me so much that I nearly broke someone’s face on the way here. This whole thing matters so much to the point I would gladly disappear from this world if that’s the only way to make you happy”

“The question is...do you even feel the same way?” 

Gun flinched, chest tightening in discomfort. Tongue tied in his mouth. His eyebrows were creased as his gaze flickered to look into Off’s eyes. Wavering, unclear. And there was that expression once again. Guilt. When Off saw hesitance in his eyes and reluctance hanging from the gaping lips, he felt familiar pain throbbing deep in his chest.

The silence was hanging too long for Off’s taste, so he let out a bitter laugh. “I just want us to be together again and I thought you wanted— _want_ the same thing” Off bit his cheeks, and held his breath, trying to do anything remotely that he would not regret.

His mind was clouded with anguish and nasty remarks yet only managed to clasp his lips tight, unable to bring himself to hurt the other guy any further. He hates this. He hates Gun. He hates Oab. Most of all he hates himself for being so weak and pathetic. How weak has he become? Maybe this is the price for stringing all those people waltz through his life. 

Off looked away to look at his feet until his eyes landed at the bunch of lilies scattered against the tiles, petals torn apart and withered from being thrown and stamped at earlier. Dead. Like him. How funny. A part of him realized that maybe he didn't own Gun because it was Gun who already owned his heart in the first place, and at that moment, Off decided that this is enough. 

“I guess this is it. Why the hell am I trying so hard for us to work when you don’t even feel the same way” Gun blinks in confusion when Off backed away. It was probably a figment of his imagination but, Gun looked kind of wounded, eyes glazed.

“No. Off—” 

“It’s fine, I’m a man of my own words. I told you we can stay as friends if things don't work out between us” Off said a bit shakily. The taller’s eyes were far from reach as he squatted down and took one of the flowers in his palm that was detached from the stem, petals barely hanging. 

Standing up, Off met Gun’s eyes, the smaller guy faltered at the despair flashed across Off’s features. The taller guy took Gun’s hand in his and splayed it open, placing the flower on his palm.

“I’m letting you go, Gun”

-

It’s funny how a stupid mistake can break a relationship in a second.

That night, between a slammed door and empty hallways, Gun figured out he’s in love with Off in the most heartbreaking way possible. For the first time in a long time, Gun can’t hear anything except his heart breaking into pieces. His chest hurt and he felt heat in his eyes as soon as Off turned his back on him, tears steadily brimming in his eyes. Accompanied with the moon shining outside his dim-lit room, Gun cries harder than he ever did in his entire life that night.   
  


-

Off craves for love.

From when he was a child until now, he always craves for it and maybe that’s the reason he indulges in it whenever someone showers him love. He rarely rejects love. But for some reason, he wasn’t really great in maintaining relationships. Either with his family or with his first love, things don't seem to work out no matter how much he tried. Because despite Off who’s doing the chasing and trying to make it work, somehow it’s never enough as it always ends up one-sided. 

Or maybe, Off is just simply unlucky in love.

Because after what happened, things don't go back to normal between him and Gun. They no longer meet up and Off always finds his way not dropping by during lunch. One time he chose to stay cooped up in his classroom and skipped lunch because Gun was outside his classroom with Tay and Arm.

And to be honest, things went way worse than before. Off can’t say he likes with how this turned out between them but he also doesn’t want to get hurt any longer so he played dumb, and ignored Tay’s nagging about how both of them are just too stubborn for their own good. It’s easy for Tay to say because he actually got someone who returns his feelings. Apparently, Tay has been going out with that Thitipoom Techaapaikhun for nearly a month now, the newbie who got a dazzling smile as per quoted by Tay. Off just snorted and didn't want to comment further because Tay looked happy. And Tay really deserves that.

Unlike him.

“What’s your deal with Gun?” Arm popped out a question, breaking him from a reverie.

Off halted his hands for a second at the mention of the familiar name. Eyes blinking once, twice before he looked back at his reflection, a flash of pain painted across his face. It’s pathetic how he was easily affected by the said name. Licking his dry lips, he shrugged off his shoulders and pulled the tip of his lips, steadying a genuine smile across his lips and continued tying a knot for his tie.

“Nothing much” Off replied short.

“Are you sure you’re going to give him up over some bullshit article?” Arm turned, arms crossing on his chest and Off groaned in annoyance.

“It’s not bullshit, Arm. He doesn’t like me, that’s the truth. He likes Oab, he always does. I’m just someone that he used to replace Oab. Now that Oab’s single, maybe this is the time they can be honest with each other and be together. As long as Gun’s happy, I’m happy”

“But what about you?” his eyes wavered at the question. It made him think for a second. What about him? Does he even deserve any love from someone?

“I’m fine with the way things are. My mom has already set me up on a date with some of the girls and next year, I’m probably going to get engaged with one of them. Me and Gun, we’re just not meant to be in the first place. This is fine. It’s fine. _I’m fine_ ” Off rushed between his breath. He tried to calm himself, biting his inner cheek. But Arm probably saw it because his friend has that knowing smile, tight on his face, reading his face like a best friend would be.

Arm gave him a sympathetic look, “Off, Gun’s had it rough too, you know”

“I don’t care about him anymore, Arm. Can’t you just mind your own business?” Off grunted, head feeling dizzy, pulling at the tie around his neck.

“Fucking hell” getting frustrated at the tie that was tangled around his finger, he threw the failed tie on the bed as hard as he could. It’s laid crooked on the bed and Off slumped down, squatting as he hid his face behind his arms. 

“You care about him” Arm took his friend's tie. “We both know you do, Off”

Arm came closer and placed the tie around his neck, “And, I’m not trying to defend Gun or anything, but do you really think that Gun would cheat on you behind your back?”

“It’s not being cheated on that matter, Arm, it’s his feelings. His feelings haven't changed. He still likes Oab” Off argued, rolling his eyes. 

“What made you say that? Did he say it, out loud, I mean?” Arm questioned as he carefully tied the tie around Off’s neck in a knot.

For a second, Off hesitated and wondered where Arm’s going with this argument. “No, he doesn't exactly say it out loud, but I can see it in his eyes”

“What do you mean you can see it in his eyes? Are you a psychic?” Arm deadpanned. His friend was looking momentarily confused at the things spouted from his mouth, folding both of his arms against his chest for a minute until he realized that the action wrinkled his shirt so he settled with placing his palm on his thigh. “Tell me, what did he exactly tell you that night?”

“He just told me that nothing happened and that he didn’t has any feelings for Oab—”

“Then, why do you insist that Gun still likes Oab even after he said that? Don’t you trust him?”

Until that moment, Off truly didn’t know what to say. Trust. Does he even trust Gun?

“Look, you guys are my friends and I don’t want either of you to get hurt. I’m just going to tell you this once, think carefully before you do anything and let down your ego, you’re not going to lose anything either way. I know you can do better.” Arm gave a light punch on Off’s shoulder and moved towards the mirror once again.

Off on the other hand, had knitted his brows tight, nauseous crawling his throat. From this angle, he can see his reflection in the mirror. His tie was askew and too tight against his neck. It made him drifted to the thought that the way Gun pulled his tie into a knot was much better. Neater.

Leaving Off in his distraught thoughts, Arm called out, “Tay, let’s go! We’ve got half an hour left. Your grandmother is going to be upset if you’re late to her birthday party” 

“And stop smiling at your phone for god sake. You look like a disgusting love fool” 

-

Two dull weeks later, Gun had spent working on his proposal for his final year project. His professor had taken a liking to his project’s topic and wished him to explore further about Western influence on Thai fashion culture, saying that maybe he could focus on the specific timeframe and use his findings for his final year project.

In a flash, September passed like this.

With the final paper and semester nearly ending soon, Gun could only spare a short meet up with his friends during lunch. It was strictly for thirty-minutes because the pitying looks and sympathy was getting too much when he was munching on his food, and honestly, it was getting hard to pretend that everything’s fine. He also rarely bumped into Off nowadays. Everytime he asked for Off, the guys either mentioned that Off was busy with his class or caught up with a study group. Although, Gun had suspected the other was avoiding him rather than being kept up because he was busy.

Gun also prefers not to sleep these days. Not that he hasn’t been getting any sleep either. But when he does though, hurt and guilt swirling in him, stuck like a plague. Never fades. And Off’s face was stuck behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes.

Maybe that’s the reason he can’t think straight these days. Maybe that’s the reason he was stuck in the middle of the road. Gun blinked when a loud honk pulled him from the trance. He stared at his side, noticing a guy was yelling on top of his lungs while waving him a finger. He doesn’t understand. Pairs of eyes around him also didn’t stop giving him a disgusting glare, mumbling and whispering. Blaming him. It made him sick to the guts and suffocated all at once.

Suddenly, there’s a hand latched on his arm, dragging him forward.

“What do you think you’re doing standing in the middle of the road, Gun? Do you want to die that bad?” the stern voice was radiating with anger. Gun stole a glance at the figure and an invisible lump stuck on his throat.

Off Jumpol has finally made his appearance. In flesh. Before his own eyes.

Gun almost teared up upon seeing him.. Off looked amazing as ever in his Armani suit. He looked slightly haggard but the confident streak across his features was still apparent, looking suave in his buttoned up shirt as he mumbled some words Gun didn't understand. For a moment, Gun stared in disbelief. Off waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

It is not a dream. It is real.

Gun didn’t think twice before slipping his arms around the taller guy, enveloping Off in a hug. Off turned rigid at this. There’s a surprise gasp heard as Gun pressed his face into Off’s chest. His heart was thumping rapidly. Hesitantly, a hand hovered over Gun’s head before it was settled on top of it. Gun held in his breath when the familiar hand ran through his locks. He found his lips quivering at the fleeting touches. A surge of relief filled him as soon as Gun felt warmth enveloped him. The amount of emotions is too much. 

_I miss yo_ —

“Off” A sweet voice called out from the distance.

It made both of them turn.

A girl came out from Off’s car, wearing a slim champagne dress. It’s only because Gun got sharp eyes that he realized they’re wearing clothes for dinner and like a train wreck, reality hits him hard, tumbling over his surge of emotions. They’re probably on a date. Gun has heard about it. Rumors have been going around that Off Jumpol was back to being himself, dating every other rich girl in the city. 

“I need to go” Off was probably aware of the lingering look the girl burned along the hands wrapped around Gun that he decided to let go.

Warmth connecting between them immediately vanishes into the cold air. Gun went stiff, rubbing on the spot the taller guy just held him. As if trying to seek electricity once again. He didn’t know what he’s doing and before he could even realize it, he was already blocking Off’s path, stopping by his wrist.

“Are you seriously going to avoid me until you graduate, Off?” Gun held on Off’ sleeve, burning his stare against Off’s side face. He knew the guy could feel it, can see from the way his fingers digging into his palm, from the way his eyes wandered around space except him. 

“I’m not avoiding you. We’re talking now, aren't we?”

“If you’re not avoiding me, why are you not looking at me?” Gun frowned. His chest was heavy and hurt, feeling even worse when Off can’t even look him in the eye. Gun was there. Right in front of him, but Off wasn’t looking at him. 

“Gun, let me go. You’re wasting my time” it came out exasperated.

“ _No._ I can’t let you go. Not until you look at me” Gun shook his head and tightened his grip, because Off doesn’t understand how this hurts Gun emotionally, because Off was not the one who hasn't been getting any sleep these days. He was not the one who’s left suffocated in the middle of the night, and he’s most certainly not the one who’s been stirring around his cold bed till the sun rises up.

“Am I that hideous for you to look at? Don’t you care about me anymore?” Gun choked under his breath, voice went a pitch higher as he pulled Off so the taller guy would look at him. Tears began welling up in his eyes. They were so close yet he could feel the distance between them, drifting further apart.

Off finally looked up to level his eyes with Gun’s hard gaze, “Of course, I care. I always care about you, Gun” 

Gun let out an exhale as Off turned around, not noticing that he was holding his breath all this while. By the time Off lifted his gaze though, Gun realized that he’s not the only one who’s having a hard time. Under those handsome features, fatigue was clear behind those eye bags. Beneath those sharp angles and grim look, there was laid contemplation. Reluctance.

“But does it matter now?” Off had an unreadable expression when their eyes met. Vacant.

Gun gripped on his bag strap as he watched Off left without sparing him even a glance. A part of him wonders if this is how Off’s heart aches when he read the news of Oab and Gun. Numb, that’s what he felt as soon as he stood alone in the midst of the road. The moment Off sped off the scene, Gun crouched and covered his face with his palm. Gun has never thought that there will be a day that he feels so lost and empty without Off.

_It hurts so bad._

-

Gun held his breath. Off blinked at his Louboutin shining lace-up shoes.

Punn, Pang or was it Phai; Gun wasn’t sure whatever her name was but the girl also looked pretty much puzzled at this absurd situation. Gun pulled at his Gucci collar, which was embroided with red and gold thread in floral pattern, feeling hard to breath. Suffocated. On top of that, uncomfortable at the stillness of silence that was heavy on top of their shoulders. The kind of piercing silence that left you shifting from one feet to one feet.

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” the girl quirked a confused eyebrow. _And care to explain why you are sitting with us_ , an obvious question was hanging in the air. Her tone came off a bit bitchy than he expected that he had almost rolled his eyes but Gun can’t really blame her because he did come crashing their date and sat at their table. Uninvited.

“I’m Gun Atthaphan. Off Jumpol’s best friend, slash ex-boyfriend. Nice to meet you” Gun tried to put a smirk so his agitation didn’t slip off. 

On a second thought, this was definitely a bad idea.

Gun didn’t know what he was thinking when he approached the couple earlier instead of sitting with Arm and Alice at the other table. It was wrong and definitely weird. But Gun had to do something—anything because he was getting tired of crying to himself every night.

When Tay had slipped off that Off was going on a second date with a Minister of Finance’s daughter, it set him off. And that’s how Gun found himself dragging a chair towards a table for two and plopping down without an ounce of guilt. He knew he didn't even have the right to stop Off from dating other people. But he couldn’t help it, knowing that Off was going on a blind date with almost every socialite girl in town made him lose his sanity. It’s easy to block his ears when it’s just words fleeing across the room but it’s hard to ignore when it’s right under his nose.

“No. He’s just a friend. You can just ignore whatever he blabbered” Off threw a hard stare at him for a second before looking at the oblivious girl next to him.

“Aww, that’s not nice to keep her in the dark, Off. She’s going to be your girlfriend soon. The least she should know is who did you mess around with under the sheets in the last few months” Gun clicked his tongue and chose to grab the nearest glass in front of him and sipped it down slowly.

He didn’t come here to enjoy himself. Gun had come here to intimidate and ruin the date. And it’s probably working because the girl sitting across him didn’t return the smile, only awkwardly bowing her head at the sudden information thrown in the air. And he can see that the second purpose began to work because he can feel Off’s glare on him in quiet intensity this time and the girl was not looking at him anymore.

“What the hell are you playing, _Gun?_ ” Off spoke, fingers digging into his palm. Gun was about to throw a smart retort until the girl placed her hand softly on top of Off’s larger ones and spoke with a sweet smile.

“It’s fine. I knew about it, Off. I’ve heard of the gossip so I don’t mind” The girl put up a smile as she lifted her face and exchanged glances with Gun, as if telling him that she’s not backing out.

Gun just faked a smile and bared his teeth. “ _Right_. Wonderful”

The dinner at their table was awfully silent. Awkward, to say the least. Situation turned strained, wrought up in thoughts as Gun kept on cutting off the girl every time she tried to speak to Off. Gun knows he’s being rude but he can’t keep still and watched both them being chummy in front of him, while he was being ignored on the side. He can’t let them progress, not when his relationship with Off was back to square one like a stranger.

“Are you going to inherit your father’s business, Off?” the girl questioned.

It was just an innocent question but Gun knows that was a sensitive topic. Off never likes people minding his family affair. He had seen how those eyes darkened in a split second so Gun opened his mouth again, “I don’t think that’s any of your business. Off hates someone who interferes with his life. Especially when you barely knows him”

Utensils were quickly dropped then, a little bit ungracefully, he noted. The clinking noise against the china plate caught the attention of a few people’s attention who were sitting close by, “Gun, you’re being extremely rude right now” Off scolded Gun, voice went a range higher. It made him bit his lips in shame, embarrassment curled inside him. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the girl pulling a face at him.

Gun bits his lower lips, holding himself in from sounding sulky in front of a stranger. “But it’s true, isn’t it?” Gun tried to catch Off’s eyes. But Off was still looking at his plate, contemplating before he grabbed a napkin and threw it on his plate. 

“Whether it’s true or not, it doesn’t have anything to do with you. We broke up, remember?” Gun’s ears burned at the answer. Face turned pale, fell, unguarded.

Off shoved the chair to the back quite aggressively. Before Gun could argue with him, the taller guy was already striding away from their table. From this angle, Gun caught Tay’s worried face as if asking what’s happening. Arm and Alice were giving him a sympathetic smile and about to walk towards his table, but Gun had no time to waste because he was already standing up from his seat to catch Off on the other side of the room.

Clenching his teeth, Gun furiously pushed against the throng bodies of people and stomped hard against the floor, chasing after the tall figure that almost disappeared into the elevator. Almost. Right before the elevator closed shut, Gun managed to punch on the button insistently so it opened right back, revealing a surprised Off. Looking completely taken aback until the expression faded to put on his grim face back on. 

“Leave me alone, Gun” Off’s tone was short and pissed off. Eyes cold and hard on him. 

“If you're just here to shit on my date, you’ve accomplished it. _Big time_ , so please, leave me alone” Off pulled his hand out from the pocket to push the close button. It made Gun feel terribly shitty for crashing on his date. But Gun didn’t agree to be dragged out of his room by Tay just to attend the party and watch Off mingling with other people. He was there to take his chance.

So, Gun held on his ground and kept on his palm at the open button, “I’ve told my father about us” 

it caught Off’s attention now.

There were a few people standing in front of the elevator, waiting for their turn to enter, though, they simply chose to use the other ones on the end of the hallways instead when they realized Gun and Off wasn’t going to finish anytime soon.

Gun braced himself and spoke again, ”And about Oab, it’s not true. I didn’t have feelings for him, haven't for a long time now. I’m just...I’m really sorry” Gun sputtered as he licked at his dry lips.

When Off stayed quiet longer than a minute, Gun took it as a sign to continue and stepped inside the elevator. It closed with a ding. Off and Gun stood in silence for a while, a foot apart. Rumble of machines from the elevator echoed between the cramped four walls, heightening the tension between both of them. Mustering up his courage, Gun grabbed Off by his hand which Off resisted at first but soon complied.

“I like you, Off. I really like you— _more_ than I thought. I realized it the moment you let me go” Gun spoke more softly in a quiet tone, voice cracking slightly. Off’s eyes wavered at the trace of desperation in his voice.

“I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it. _I’m so stupid_ ” Gun felt his heart beating at his throat.

“And then, what? You want to marry me?” Off snorted with a trace of joke, an eyebrow lifted in question. None of them were laughing. Gun was no longer looking at Off now. Eyes shying away. Unlike his gaze though, the hold of Gun’s hand was firm, steady.

“I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet” Gun gulped, seemed weary as he looked up to level with Off’s. Cautious.

“We could. In the future, next year maybe, once we’ve graduated” Gun knows he probably sounded unsure, and he knows Off probably had a different idea in mind. But he wanted Off to know that he’s serious about this, so he eased a convincing smile.

“Because just like how I matter a lot to you, you also matter a lot to me, Off” tugging at Off’s long fingers, Gun softly traced along the lines. Off was looking at him—really looked at him this time. 

“So if you feel the same way, don’t let go” Gun said quietly, “Keep holding on to me just like how I hold onto you right now”

The elevator opened with a loud ding then. The parking lot was quite dark compared to the vivid light shining on top of their heads. Off didn’t shake him off and Gun took it as a good sign, but the guy was silent, still on his spot. And Gun thinks he saw hope gleaming in Off’s brown eyes. Eyes shiny as they stared at each other so he waits, waits and waits.

“God, I hate you” Off spoke, breaking the barrier around them. Gun can’t mask the frown from draping over his facial, grip slightly slipping, except Off was tugging on his smaller hand now. Not letting go, grip tighter than ever. And Off’s cologne wafted over his nose as the guy came closer, closing on him. 

“Because you’re seriously going to be the death of me” His voice was nothing harsh, calmer than Gun ever heard as he tangled his fingers between the spaces, clasping their hands tight together.

For a moment the silence stretched out as Gun grasped the answer in his mind and the elevator closed shut again. Sadness washed away in seconds only to be replaced with pure joy and happiness as he beamed. Wide smile spread across his lips and Off had his mouth curving upwards too. 

“And you know, Atthaphan, this is where you pull me in a hug” Off flickered his eyes at Gun.

Not waiting for a moment, Gun leaped on Off to curl wrapped his arms around Off’s neck, making the taller guy stumbled with his back colliding against the steel wall, arms circled around the boy’s waist naturally. Boisterous laughs were loud inside the elevator as Gun slipped under Off’s arms easily. 

“I missed you” Off nosed the boy’s neck, warm lips pressing against his skin.

“I missed you too. So much” Gun choked back, slightly tearing up as he felt relief at the warmth enveloped him. He took a deep breath and inhaled Off’s cologne, remembering the smell, the touch, the familiarity.

With that, Off took his queue by pulling away slightly before bending forward and pressed his lips against the other’s mouth, swallowing the low gasp. It was soft this time. Nothing too deep or tongue involved, just a slow brush of lips, melting against one and another. The smile was still there even after they parted.

Later, both of them didn’t go back to the party.

Instead, they spent time talking and holding each other the whole night. Gathering bundles of thick comforters around both of them, Gun laid against Off’s chest with arms tightly circled the other. By the time the dark sky brightens up outside, ray of sunlight filtered through the curtain, Gun had dozed off at the faint sound of Off’s heartbeat while the other snored lightly, circling his arms around Gun’s torso.

-

It took them almost three weeks to work it out again. Close to three weeks until they could loosen up and dance around each other again, leaving lingering touch.

“God I missed this. I missed this so much” Gun breathed out, voice shaky. Blinking dazedly, trying very hard to refrain from moaning as Off pinned him against the wall. Gun tiptoed and pulled Off’s face, meshing their mouth together so he could hungrily sucked Off’s breath away, bringing out the low sound at the back of his throat. 

“...‘m too” Off mumbled against his skin, pulling at Gun’s ruffled hair as he slid his tongue into Gun’s mouth and swirling their tongues together. Gun moaned at this. Off smirked at the reaction, swiping his palm under the shirt, teasingly running his finger along the other’s spine. He can feel Gun shuddered under him as he trailed kisses down his neck, nosing his way down across his skin.

Gun threw his head back at the sudden hand cupping at his crotch, palming him. The palm slipped under his pants was slightly rough, but the friction was enough to make him groan, loudly as he could because yes, he missed this too. He missed Off’s touch, Off’s kisses down his body, Off’s warmth enveloping him. 

Off teared his clothes apart as Gun undid his, undoing the buckle of his pants. Tangled limbs knocking each other, hastily pulling every garment that’s blocking them from any contact. Yearning for touch against the supple skin. They didn’t make it to the bedroom and settled for the island in the kitchen instead because Gun is losing sanity and he can’t wait any longer. He just needs to touch him Off, needs to feel him. All of him. 

Off heaved loudly, “ _Fuck_ ” choking on the last part as the mouth on his cock swallowed the tip. String of curses left his mouth then. 

Breath hitched and trembling at the tremors running down his spine, one palm running up and down his thighs, while Gun bobbed his head up and down the length. He pushed himself up, huffing his breath harshly because there’s a warm tongue along his cock, flicking at the tip and Off was close to losing himself, teetering at the brink of sanity. The friction was still rough despite being coated with saliva, and Gun was using the precum on his tongue so he could swallow further.

“ _Shit_ , Gun” Off whined when Gun gave a particularly hard suck, keening at the pressure.

There’s a string of saliva as Gun pulled out, lips wet and red with eyes hazy as he palmed Off. Cock warm and heavy on his smaller hands. A deep groan of pleasure stuck in his throat when Gun flicked his thumb at the tip, only to draw out his tongue, running along the veins as his smaller hands kept a steady pace. Off can feel the coil tightening in, blood rushed through him like a trainwreck and a low whine escaped his mouth.

But he didn't want to end it yet, so Off thread his finger through the locks and tipped Gun’s chin upwards. Off’s tongue darted out to lick at the plush red lips and jumped off from the counter, only to hoist Gun by his thighs and settled the smaller guy against the counter. They kissed vigorously, messy, as if they’re starved for each other, hands clutching over any bare skin they could find. Both of them groaned as soon as their erections rubbed against each other.

“Ah” Gun breathed out with head thrown back, keening when Off left his lips to suck on his nub a little harshly. His eyes were squeezed shut and cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. 

When there’s a large hand wrapped around his flushed cock, Gun choked on his saliva, trembling at the press of wet swipe of tongue against his hot skin and shaky puffs of breath escaped. Saliva was dripping down Gun’s chin as Off stroke him, rough pad rubbing on the head incessantly while continuing his ministrations at the other nipple. And not before long until Gun was coming, a long moan drawled as Off bit on his shoulder. 

“Shit, I’m never going to eat here again” Gun chuckled weakly when he spotted his white cum dripped, contrast against the dark coloured kitchen island. The taller guy cackled loudly as he shared the same humor.

“We should go to the bedroom. I don’t want you to hurt your back” Off said, grinning as he tried to pull away.

“Yeah, we should” Gun repeated his words like a parrot, hands have yet come to a halt. Only proceeding to feel the smooth skin under his pads while he bit on the supple bruised lips, grazing over the open mouth only to lick the inside hotly. Off can’t help but moan, skin flushing in red.

“But only after you finger me” Gun whispered, only to swirl his tongue along his earlobe and bite on it. It drew a low grunt from the other, hissing. 

“Shit, you need to stop talking like that”

Because Off’s leaking, aching terribly and halfway to falling apart, and Gun was seriously testing his patience with the smug face plastered on his face. As if he knew just where and how to push Off’s button. And they’re nowhere near the bedroom neither had a lube in hand. 

“Come on, I want to feel you” 

But Gun was whining like a child, already tugging at his elbow so he could press his heels at the Off’s ass with an innocent smile, naked without a thread, sitting on a kitchen island with legs wrapped around Off’s waist as if he didn’t just have his release seconds ago. It made his throat dry. Something burns in the pit of his stomach, fuelling his desire even more.

“You’re sure, Gun?” Off questioned out of courtesy, though he already knows the answer at the back of his head. His voice was deep, dropping an octave lower than usual as he brushed Gun’s bangs aside to press his lips against his temple. Anticipation was buzzing through him.

“Yeah. I want to feel you inside me. _All of you_ ” and if it wasn’t because of his dazed mind, Gun would probably notice the curled smirk tugged on Off's lips and the way his eyes turned darker under the bright lights. Except Gun was too intoxicated to focus, and there soft caress against his skin that he can barely think so he snuggled further into Off’s side and purred, oblivious to what’s coming to him. 

“God, you’re driving me crazy” was Off’s last words, breath heavy.

The next moment, Off fingered Gun like he was told too. He didn’t waste any time to slow down after nudging knees apart and pressing a finger in. Gun was already prepped on the kitchen island, keening and whining, grabbing on the side, trying to close his legs but a hand splayed along the expanse of his thigh stopped him, keeping him impossibly still. Gun was in crimson red as his legs spread wide open while Off plunged in another slicked digit so he got full three fingers crooked into the prostate. Gun writhed and moaned, eyes squeezed shut his eyes.

And then, Off fucked Gun against the kitchen island. Gun felt amazing around him, like always, and the noise they made together was filthy and pure pleasure. With a vice grip over a thigh on one hand, and one hand clutching on the red ass, Off thrusted deeper, slamming the cock against the prostate painfully over and over again.

It sent Gun gasping and crying out loud, didn't even bother clamping his mouth closed because it was already past embarrassment at this point. Hips rocking into a quick and harsh rhythm, tipping both of them over. When he felt Gun tightening around him, probably nearing his release once again, Off dug his fingers deeper on the thigh and used it as leverage to speed up his thrusts. Gun was clenching around him, incredibly tight as he climaxed for the second time that night.

Off didn’t even hold back after that.

Mercilessly, Off fucked through the orgasm, pounding past the hole as he chased after his release. Pace unforgiving as Off pressed Gun’s legs further apart, to get in deeper and feel him—all of him. He bit on the reddening nipples that left Gun to wail weakly, pressing his nose to breathe harshly against Off’s neck, toes curling at the feel of cock stretching him out. Sound breathy moans and slicked skin slapping against one and another echoed throughout the room as he pistoned harder. Without a warning, Off came then, white comes spilling into the condom as he sunk his teeth further into the skin.

-

Off Jumpol is a monster.

Gun had woken up to a familiar pain on his lower half and his back hurt more than he expected. He winced slightly as he shifted on the soft bed. Off was nowhere in sight. He was planning to continue to sleep again but the room’s temperature was warmer than Gun preferred and it was already 1 o’clock in the afternoon. Pulling the duvet up to his chin, he tried to look for his underpant and a shirt to cover himself.

“Looking for this?” Off greeted him with a devilish smirk, leaning by the door. The guy was in a bathrobe, hair wet and fresh out of shower. The guy had Gun’s underpant swirled on his index finger. 

“Give it to me” Gun commanded and narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. Not before pulling the duvet until his chin, because Off was boring his intense gaze on Gun again, eyeing him like a prey to be feast on. It made his cheeks coloured, nonetheless.

“There’s no need to cover though, I’ve already seen everything” Off wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He bunched the underpant into a ball now, throwing it up against the air once in a while.

“Give it back. Right now. Don’t make me go there and kick your ass, Jumpol” Gun gritted between his teeth, glaring. But apparently, Off probably loved to watch Gun dying in embarrassment because the next sentence made Gun choke in his throat.

“Can you even walk, Atthaphan? I was quite rough last night” Off drew his eyebrow upwards, looking smug. 

“Y- _you_ ” Gun only managed to mutter. Cheeks incredibly hot, tips of his ears burned at the flash of memory from last night, their sex escapades around every corner of Off’s suite. 

“I was planning to buy some food for us, but I think I changed my mind. Maybe I should eat Gun kimbab instead for lunch” Off announced before he sprinted towards the bed.

With a shriek from Gun and cackle laughs from Off, the bedroom door closed shut.

-

“Urgh. Holding hands is so far back in the centuries. it's mushy and disgusting, and only for stupid people. It’s just—too romantic. And I don't do romantic”, Off said, rolling his eyes while fixing the GUCC! watch strap around his wrist. The fake leather was slightly too tight for him.

“For stupid people? Really?” Gun’s face changed drastically, folding his arms against his chest and looking unfazed at his statement. They were on a date, but Off was being a jerk and Gun swore he would end up strangling this taller guy if he doesn't shut his mouth in the next second.

“Yes” Off quirked his lips. No hesitation there.

“Well, I guess I’m one of those stupid people because guess what, _I like it_ ” said Gun, mouth half pouting with a gaze steered clear from Off’s.

Gun started his track to leave Off and his stupid manly ego until his smaller hand was slipped inside a calloused hand, tangling fingers with him. Gun resisted from smiling and fixed his glare before narrowing his eyes at the taller guy. Off was still wearing the same douche expression on his face earlier.

"What are you doing? I thought you said it was stupid" asked Gun, irritated as he tried to tug his hand away from Off. 

“God, I was just joking, you _brat_ ” Off pinched at Gun’s nose.

"Although, my opinion still stands. It’s still stupid” Off paused, “but It’s fine because you like it" he continued with a smile tipped against his lips. It felt like victory hollering over his ears when he noticed Gun flushed under his gaze, tips of ears red. His face was looking away but Off could tell he was curling the same smile Off has on his face.

"Come on. Let's see if your short legs can keep up with me"

Tightening their hands, Off pulled Gun forward and started running while the other guy struggled to keep his pace with the other guy. Feeling competitive, Gun tried to trip the other guy. Off almost fell and cursed under his breath. Gun laughed at him and blew raspberry at him. Both of them tried to trip each other, unknowingly hands gripping tight, holding onto each other tighter with smiles on their faces as fondness and endearment seeped into the corner of their hearts, filling it with warmth.

The brunch they had later with both of their parents was awkward as hell and the glare digging on Off’s face from Gun’s father was too intense from his liking. However, surprisingly, everything feels okay. Maybe it's because he’s going to inherit the hotel after he graduates, or maybe it's because their parents didn't say a word about them dating. Although, Off figures, it was probably mostly because of Gun who was there, steady, next to him, and helped Off not to falter in his smile. Somewhere between the hands clasped tight under the table and bubbling laugh, Off realized nothing really matters anymore. As long as they’re together, Off thinks, they can go through anything with smiles adorning their faces.

  
  


___________________

_END_


End file.
